Angelic
by deepsrani
Summary: Eros is bound by a law to never fall in love with a mortal, which is difficult since he has. Psyche has been told no man will ever marry her, even if her sister disagrees. Re-telling of myth (with a few extra things going on).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Mount Olympus **

They were seated in throne room of Olympus when Zeus called the order. The Twelve Olympians, sitting on their respective thrones with Zeus on the platform, overseeing everything. Like always.

Hera couldn't be more jubilant with the new decree, her husband would finally stop meeting with mortals and spawning illegitimate children. She glared the twins, Hermes and Dionysus. She would now not have to worry about any other children gaining favours from her lord.

"Father, are you sure?" Athena asked, from her golden throne. She had been quietly debating the ruling her mind and she was still undecided. Demigods were of use, they fought for the gods when the gods could not. Yet it would be healthy to not be worrying about their safety. Having no child of her own, she could not understand what the other gods felt like. But she assumed it wasn't a nice feeling.

"I have decided Athena." Zeus called from this throne.

"What about love?" Aphrodite spoke up. "How would I create love if I am not able to see the humans? Do you presume me to mate the gods together?" She spitefully asked caressing a lock of dark hair.

Harmonia didn't posses the wings or the will to help with her work. Phobos and Deimos were too ugly and bloodthirsty to be gods of love. She hoped her fourth child would be just what she wanted. She stroked her tummy still flat. She knew it was a matter of time before it was born but until then she could change her figure to hide it. It was more Ares wrath she feared then Hephaestus. She still had not told him and didn't plan to.

"What use is there of love? Only you care of that, everyone is content with their lives." Ares looked at Aphrodite before turning back to his father. "War is something that Mount Olympus needs. I could always make something come up."

"No one travels around Mount Olympus father." Hermes called.

"STOP." Zeus roared silencing all the murmurs and bickering. "I have made my decision and it will not be changed. There will be no interaction with the mortals from here on. Gods will stay in the heavens and mortals will stay below."

Hermes knew is new decision would only end in chaos. The mortals were the playthings of the gods, how were they to do so, if they could not even move the pieces. He wasn't about to speak up against Lord Zeus when he was in such anger, nor when Ares seemed to be father's side. He had not missed the look his way by Lady Hera; he would need to be weary of her for some days.

"Father, you need to understand many of the gods here become inadequate if connections were drawn. They would turn on themselves, causing anarchy in the heavens." Athena reasoned.

"Athena is right, father." Artemis spoke from her new form. She normally donned a small girl when out hunting, yet this was the council she needed to be recognised. "We have already seen the implications of such with Eris. I would prefer to control my free will as would my hunters."

"We rely on the mortals, albeit less than they do, but closing off Olympus seems to be fatal." Apollo called.

"Violence is not something I wish within Olympus, we have overthrown the Titans that should not go in ill faith." Zeus started. "What I am to say will be final and anything against will not be taken to account. The gates of Olympus will be open, and Gods are to do as they wish. Yet they cannot pursue a mortal or mate with them. They can be influenced," he nodded and Aphrodite, "and war is acceptable. Anything apart from a sexual desire for the mortal will be approved."

"What if this were to be disobeyed?" Hera asked.

"That is for the council to decide. We are not a dictatorship like our fathers; we are a democracy, something we have passed on. The passing stand with me but we all have equal say." Zeus reasoned.

It brought no joy to Zeus to know that they would not be able mate with the mortals but that was something he would have to bear. Too many have died due to their desires, this had to end. Theseus, Achilles, Heracles they had all had a bad life. They wouldn't have been born were it not for the irrationality of the gods. It would be safer to outlaw the crime, although it was only a matter of time before it was broken. He just hoped it wasn't by him.

Before another word could be said an ear-piercing sound vibrated over the marble pillars. Between Artemis and Hephaestus, Aphrodite clutched her stomach and the armrest of her throne. Her dark hair covered her face as she bent her head to concentrate the pain. Her azure eyes closed and her lips pressed into a neat line.

The gods looked around at each other as to what could have caused the goddess to convulse in pain. Ares held his hand in innocence showing he had nothing to do with it, although they knew he could not have. He was on the other side, requested by Hephaestus.

"I feel you should all leave." Artemis shouted to be heard over the screams. She smoothed the hair back and rubbed Aphrodite's back.

"What is the matter?" Hephaestus asked, not touching his wife. He already knew the answer, and that it wasn't his.

"She's in labour." Artemis softly said, yet everyone heard and the males ran from the throne room as fast as they could. Zeus even turned into an eagle to fly overhead out from the door.

"I feel I would be no use here. I should leave." Athena called edging closer to the door.

"Return Athena." Demeter called. "I am sure you will be most insightful."

"I mean no offense ladies, but I was not born the conventional way, I leaped from my father's head, and am a virgin goddess. I am the least knowledgeable of these rights."

Artemis sensing the argument told Athena to leave and calm down the women who had most probably congregated outside the room.

**Kopkos**

Zoe kicked their feet in the puddle the maids had made, it was a scorching day and she had been sent out by their father. At five she was a snobby girl that always got what she wanted, being the first to leave the palace. This meant that Zoe thought she was better than everyone else, even her baby sister. She had already begun to take some of her mother's jewels and wore them to dinner. However she was never told off, instead her mother brought her jewellery to wear. Zoe had brown hair curled into a bun, even though it did not look appealing and she was too young. She wore her clothes with pride, and they were always variations of blue to match her eyes.

Zoe watched from the luxury of the palace, as people worked the land, she couldn't wait until she was old enough to help them. She could make laws to help them and provide peace to her lands. Yet for that she would need to be married and hope that her mother did not have a boy. As the oldest daughter so would inherit the throne, and the kingdom she married into. The land would be magnificent, but to do that she would have to get rid of her prettier younger sister which wouldn't be too difficult. Alexis was always a sickly child, no one would want to marry her.

"My Lady, your father calls you to the throne room." One of the servants told her.

She rose from the water and straightened her dress. "Yes good, now go clean the stables. I have practise after later on." She gave a wave of her hand, something she had seen her mother do. The servant bowed and walked away.

Walking in the throne room she saw her father talking to some-one with grey hair, both looked rather frustrated talking with their hands. Her father was frequently running his hand through his brown locks and taking sips from the nearby goblet. There was no-one else in the room, showing the topic was confidential. Zoe announced her presence through a small cough and the other man turned to face her. She had seen this man many times, yet mostly when he looked after her sister.

"Ah Zoe. I have some news for you that will please you. Your mother is having a child, so you will have another little brother or sister." Her father said, and Zoe faked happiness. She did not want another sibling it lowered her chances of the crown.

"Father that's great. I hope it's a girl then I can dress it in little dress I have."

"Yes child I'm saw the child will love that. However I will need you to feed your sister as Cirio helps your mother. Do you understand?" Zoe nodded at the request and made her way to the chambers.

Outside the door she saw the small maid that was holding the plate of food. No one was allowed to feed Alexis except the royal family or Cirio. Zoe told the maid to sit Alexis on the bed so she could be fed.

Alexis was two years younger than Zoe, constantly overshadowed by her sister and constantly unwell. She had the dark brown hair that ran through her family yet it faded into a much lighter brown. Her eyes were also different to the families, a subtle green colour, processed by no other member of the royal family. Zoe had always been jealous of her sister beauty, she had the lovely green eyes that no one had ever seen.

"Zoe, have you brought a dolly for me to play with?" Alexis asked her eyes widening with hope.

"Of course not. Alexis I have brought you food, you're much too sick to play." Zoe reasoned while placing a spoon of soup into her sister mouth.

"Cirio says I am improving, would you like to see?"

"Not right now. Finish your food." Alexis nodded too quickly and Zoe saw back in pain.

"Try to move slowly, I don't think you should show me the improvements you've made."

"Can I have a dolly to play with then?"

"No."

"What's happening in the palace?" Alexis asked before taking a spoonful. Zoe thought whether to tell Alexis about their mother, it would just add strain. And it made Zoe seem older to know something Alexis did not.

"Nothing much." She gave Alexis some bread but forget to tear the hard shell off. Alexis went into a coughing fit and her eyes began to water. Shocked by the sudden noise, Zoe dropped the food onto the bed meaning the liquid food spilled onto the smaller girl causing her to scream so more. Zoe quickly left the room, leaving the sick child coughing, screaming and gasping for air.

**Mount Olympus**

It was a boy.

The goddess Aphrodite had another child, much more beautiful than the last three and already much more troublesome. He kept on screaming until he was given to his mother, yet even his voice was angelic and hypnotic. She called him Eros.

Aphrodote knew this was the child she was waiting for. The one that would help her with her cause and instil love and desire in people's heart.

"Who's the father?" Zeus asked one day after everyone had stopped coming to see the small Eros.

Everyone was seated in the throne room and young Eros was with Harmonia elsewhere. Zeus hoped it was not a mortal. Imagine the chaos if one the day a law was created it was also broken.

"It is not mine father. I expect no interaction with this child." Hephaestus swiftly called, yet no one was surprised. They had already made their conclusions as to who the father was, and so had he.

"It's me I presume." Ares called from opposite her. "Unless you've been unfaithful with someone else too."

"I am not a common whore, I have certain standards." Aphrodite called.

"They are certainly not very high if you have been with Ares." Athena commented.

"Dear sister, you do wound me so." Ares answered back, he would get her back another time. He could cause a war in the lineage of Odysseus, that would teach that quick tongue sister of his.

"Aphrodite will you have single hold over the child?" Hera asked, bringing the conversation back to topic.

"No she will not." Ares answered to the surprise. He rarely wanted interaction with Harmonia, who was placed completely in Aphrodite's care.

"Excuse me. I do believe this question for me."

"You see after _three _children with you I understand that having it live with only one of us is a very had decision. Harmonia is much too soft now and the twins to not understand when it is enough. Eros will learn the balance and be the better of two worlds. So to speak." Ares reasoned.

"So he does think." Hermes called. "And here I thought you were with him for his good looks."

"You WILL NOT have my child." Aphrodite emphasised.

"Father I do believe Ares should have some involvement in young Eros. A child needs a both parents something that Ares know. Aphrodite could not understand this." Athena started. "The best way to enforce the new law is to show unity within the council first. If we support each other than the other gods and goddess will follow. Even Enyo can be swayed I believe."

"I have decided, Eros will remain with his mother." Zeus held a hand up to stop anyone from talking, " he will stay for only five days of the week. Saturday and Sunday Eros will stay with Ares. The children, Harmonia and the twins, are allowed to go to whichever parent they want."

Even as Zeus talked, he knew that Eros will only cause trouble when he grew up.

**Kopkos **

Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs as she could feel the heat around her. it was all consuming and she could feel herself dying. She clutched the toy Cirio had given her and then threw it at the wall. If she kept the toy no one else would get to play with it. The little deer would be little help when she was in the fields of punishment.

Zoe had told her that evil children would go to the fields when they died, and Alexis frequently felt like she was dying. She had been bad, she had never told her mother when she hadn't eaten all her food or when she could not feel anything below her waist. The feeling had returned later on in the day when her father rearranged the covers on her bed.

Alexis then heard something terrible, her mother was screaming much louder then she had, which meant she must be hurting a lot more. Alexis slowly pulled back the cover, hearing the crash as the bowl fell to the ground. She shielded her eyes and her legs gave way as they could not stand on their own. At three years old, she crawled out of her room and towards the noise.

As she reached the noise her legs began to burn, as did her arms. She sat down; leaning against a wall in a part of the palace she had never seen before. The screaming stopped soon after and Alexis hoped her mother a safe journey to Hades. Goddess Artemis must have been very busy or must not have liked her mother very much.

Alexis vision drew back as her head began to ache and her eyes began to sting. She prayed to Artemis to keep her safe she fell to the ground.

**Done **

**I know I didn't introduce Eros or Psyche but this is the prologue so I was setting the setting before the story actually started. **

**I know I never made the sisters very evil, but they are only young and they will get older. **

**There is a reason for Alexis being so sick, and it will be explained later on. **

**I made Phobos and Deimos twins as there is nothing to indicate that they weren't. **

**The two sister do have very different personalities and unlike the myth only one will lead Psyche astray, if she even does. **

**I will try and follow the myth, and other that I may interweave into the story, but their may be some difference. **

**Please review **


	2. Chapter One

I'm SO sorry I took so long to put this up. I started it just after the prologue was uploaded but it was never what I wanted, so I kept deleting it. It was a few weeks later I started my university application for Classical Studies that I got the inspiration and knew exactly what would happen. Thus came the first part of the chapter.

But as soon as that was written I was sidetracked once again with exams. Writing the Eros scene on Mount Olympus has to be the single most difficult thing I've ever written, but I forced myself to in front of my laptop and write it out. And I'm delighted I did. So many storyline's came to me then that one of the idea's I had from the start for a character has changed if not ceased to exist.

When the start of the chapter was written Alexis had a very different storyline to where it ended up at the end. Zoë and Alexis have now grown up and you'll be able to see how, but Eros and Psyche still have a way to go. If they didn't develop with each other it wouldn't be very fun or interesting.

The last part of this was initially meant to be part of Chapter two but I put it in here as a form of apology. SORRY!

Now, the new part.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Discovery <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Kopkos**

**Psyche- 17 years later**

"I said to get me wine. What. Is This?" Zoe shouted at one of the servants.

Psyche shook her head as she walked away. She was having a nice conversation with her older sister when the servant came and gave the drink. Zoe became so angry that she started to speak in single words. The only other time she becomes that angry was when she sees Alexis acting sweetly.

Throughout the years growing up Psyche had seen her sister's relationship turn from one of love to one that was beyond hate. At first she thought her sisters were play acting, trying to make her cry. It was only when she turned fifteen she started to understand the relationships in the castle. Her father loved Zoë the most, it was that simple. He was never able to say no to her and she was able to do whatever she wanted. The power had got to her head, she ran the castle even though their father was still king. She was rude to the servants, princes and anyone else that came to visit them. When their cousin Daphne had stayed, Zoe made her life so bad she left after two days. Psyche had never seen her cousin for five years now. Psyche always thought that it was because Zoe was the oldest child, one of the last memories of her mother. But that would not make sense as Alexis was also their child.

Alexis's was treated differently by their father. When she was younger Alexis would spend most of her life in her bed, only getting up to visit the bathroom but even that proved difficult for her. As she grew she began to walk little step; the door in her room, the wall opposite her room, the end of the corridor. After two years of trying, one of the villagers made her a walking stick from some iron. The item was ingenious it allowed Alexis to have her own life independent from everyone else. Yet their father still treated her differently. He would always keep her at an arms length. Zoe and Psyche could always sit much closer to him then Alexis. She was kept out of royal banquets, hidden when people came to visit and never talked about. It was as if her father was ashamed of her existence, like she was a stain on his immaculate self.

This difference had been learnt by Zoë. Psyche knew that Zoë must have started to dislike Alexis since they were little, but the feelings were intensified by the relationship with both daughters to their father. Zoë began to copy their father, treated Alexis like the scuff under her sandal but was much more physical. When Alexis to walk down the hallway, Zoë would make her fall to the floor. If Alexis was having her food, she would say it was too much and only give her half. If Alexis was talking she was interrupt, changing to subject to her yet again. The worst was that she was never punished. After the first few times that Alexis and Psyche told their father, he would tell them off for making up stories. They soon learnt that their father would not help with anything.

Psyche took a seat in her sister's room. She and Alexis were on much better terms then either of them was with Zoë. Zoë mostly spent her time with either the other Aphrodite girls or the shepherds from the moor. Waiting for her sister to leave the bathroom she scoffed at the statue of golden-throned Hera in the corner. Both her sister worshipped the gods but Psyche found the idea childish. Even an omnipotent god would not be able to see everything that happened on the mortal plain. It would be foolish to assume that they influence people too much degree that they determine what they eat. Hera was one of the worst goddesses, second only to the fair-haired Aphrodite.

"Hello, dear sister. What brings you here this fine spring morning?" Alexis asked closing the door with one hand and clutching her stick with the other. Psyche smiled before helping her sister to her bed. Tucking her older sister into her bed, she sat down next to her, enjoying the chirping of the birds. They were always the first thing that could be heard stepping into the room. As the eastern most chambers, the bedroom was closest to the forest lying just outside the cities boundaries.

"Could not bear to hear anymore incessant whining." Psyche replied as the name only hung in the air.

Alexis gave a small laugh as she sat up, leaning against her pillows. "You have met Zoë I hear, what a lovely way to start the morning that would be."

Psyche frowned at her sister, hearing her words with much more clarity then before. "It is not morning, it had gone past three. Dusk will soon descend." Dawn was the most beautiful part of the day for Psyche yet Alexis had always loved the moon appearing.

"Fetch my brush for me Psyche; I must see the moon eclipse tonight. The one day that Artemis shines, shadowing her brother." Psyche chose not the answer her sister, or question that the twins of Leto were not the Sun and Moon. She had been taught that the personification was from Helios and Selene.

Alexis soon started to brush light brown hair, much lighter than Psyche's on dark brown. Psyche's hair was much longer than Alexis's since the latter had hers cut but Zoë when she was ten. Alexis still had her green eyes, the ones that shone under the moonlight and twinkled like the stars. Psyche's eyes were deep blue, ones that had been told to mirror the sea. The villagers say that her eyes resemble waves crashing on rocks, painfully beautiful which a hint of innocence.

"Did you here about Cirio? Philo says he is growing too old, no one believes his words any longer. Father may stop him teaching the younger children." Alexis said as she went to her closet.

"He is spreading lies about the Goddess Aphrodite." Psyche said, finding new respect for their retired mentor.

"You do not believe in the gods, yet you work out the lies from truth. I wish we all had your divine powers." Alexis laughed while Psyche only smiled. "Anyhow, is it a lie to say that Aphrodite does not care about the girls of Kopkos? The girls are growing older and not being wed. Zoë herself cannot find a suitor and she is the first born, whoever marries her would inherit the kingdom, yet she stays single. Love has left the lands."

"I may not believe them but I still know where words can be spoken and when they cannot." Psyche started. She knew not to talk about any of this to anyone else. There would be uproar if she did not believe in someone. "My thesis is based upon fact and not speculation. Even I know that Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty and love, she does not dwell into matters of marriage. It is a fact that Aphrodite has not left, people still fall in and out of love and there is still infidelity throughout. Perhaps Hera had left, she is the goddess of marriage, and there is little marriage throughout the lands. And in the case of out dear sister; Zoë has been left as no one can look upon her and smile, her face has become deformed through her beauty and she does not realise it." Alexis did not smile at her comment, she must still have been angry at the disrespect Psyche showed to her goddess.

"Talking about me are you?" Zoë asked from the doorway. Psyche turned slowly to face her sister. Zoë's once light skin had now become pale and marred with patches. Her face once flawless turned sullen and wrinkled under the vain attempts of beauty. Zoë had once had the potential for great beauty but her want to enhance were futile destroying it more than to help. Alexis gave a small noise as she turned. Since the dresser was close to the door when Alexis turned the walking stick turned with her, hitting Zoë in the knees. The older sibling doubled in pain falling out of the room, bashing her head against the stone wall. Alexis smiled and closed the door on the helpless sister.

"You should not have done that sister; she will be enraged when she wakes. Father will have to punish you."

"Father cannot do anything to hurt me. He cannot hurt his sickly daughter for something that was not her mistake. The people will rebel. Father takes great pride in siding with Athens against Sparta. He cannot commit such Spartan acts." Alexis reasoned, yet Psyche had soon stopped listening. She was too busy staring out of the window at the hill top, watching the tree nymph's dance. Alexis did not see them, yet the nymphs were rejoicing for something of great importance. She would not have been able to be seen like this if they had been careful. Psyche was sent into wonder as to what the reason could be.

"Are you listening to me?" Alexis asked and Psyche was pulled out of her thoughts, She could not answer however as Zoë pushed open the door, a bruise forming on under knees just under the hem of her dress. Psyche ignored the guilt she felt as she saw her sister but Zoë was no saint and had done worse to others.

"Where has your respect gone Alexis? It probably flew out the window when you thought yourself equal to your betters. Even the servants know to respect me, are you worse than a servant dear Princess." Zoë screamed as Psyche winced as her words. Alexis seemed uncaring at the words but Psyche always felt the pain that hung in the air. She hoped that one day her two sisters would reconcile but knew it would not happen soon. "Why are you dressing up tonight Alexis, he is not here to see you."

"He?" Psyche asked intrigued.

"Did you my words, it would not surprise me. Your ear as well as everything else if fairly diminutive." Zoe told her even though she had done nothing. Maybe she was angry that Psyche had not stayed while she shouted at the servant.

"I suppose it is another suitor for you. How much has father said he will give to this boy, one quarter of the kingdom?" Alexis started. "It will go not good as he will see you face and then you. Before you can mutter his name he will have fled beyond the Eastern Fields just like the rest. Was he too stay he would not remain for you, he will stay for the money and the riches, no one could never fall in love with you."

"That does not sound so threatening coming from you." Zoë retorted. "Who loves the forever crippled Alexis I wonder? The gods only favour the strong and you dear sister are the weakest person I have had the misfortune to lay eyes upon let alone speak to. Your own family hates you. Father does not wish for you to be part of the family and neither do I. You should leave the kingdom yet no one will marry you and have the burden taken over from my father's hands. You stay here like a leech. Something that we cannot shake and sucks the kingdom dry."

"A leech?" Alexis sighed. Why was she not angry Psyche wondered? She wanted to bruise Zoë's other knee but she was much younger than Alexis and much more timid in front of their father. It was fine to talk with her sisters but the father was formidable.

"Oh I forgot I must speak up for you to hear. It seems my _sisters_," Psyche could hear the taunt in the words but kept quiet. "Have problems with all aspects of life. As much as I would adore to sit and talk, the other girls are coming so I must take my leave. I do hope you'll come of the banquet." Zoë gave a small wave before closing the door behind her.

"I wonder who is coming to see her." Psyche asked once they were alone.

"Just Prince Teodor of Crete." Alexis answered as she brought out her new clothes. "Call in the maids, I need to change for tonight."

Psyche saw no point in calling the maids; she could help her sister just as well. The maids would most probably be arranging the banquet for tonight with enough work to be doing. Psyche did not want to be shouted at by her father for something she could have stopped. "How would you know that?" She asked as she tied the laces on her sister dress.

"The maids talk when they attend to me. Surely they have spoken to you of the matter?" Alexis asked innocently. Psyche shook her head as Alexis frowned. "I suppose they do not have the time. Father gets angry whenever they speak to you."

"Who will take you to see the eclipse?" Psyche knew Alexis would not stay in the palace when there was a royal event. As much as her father hated her leaving the palace, he hated it a lot more when she was in it.

"Oh Damos is taking me. He's awfully kind." Alexis answered placing bangles onto her wrists.

"Is that, wise?" She asked trying to find the best word. Damos wasn't the most trustworthy person in the kingdom, in fact she had caught him stealing from the street vendors numerous times. She'd also seen him in highly unrespectable places, almost always involving a different girl. Damos should not be associating with a princess. Yet whenever Alexis needed something he would drop whatever he was doing and come to her aid. Still Psyche was wary of him.

"Damos wouldn't offend me Psyche. Do not worry." She patted her cheek before walking out with the stick leaving Psyche alone in the room. Psyche wasn't scared about Alexis being offended, she was more frightened about the prospect of Damos hurting her sister.

She sighed before walking to the throne room with a heavy hear; the new prince was probably already there. She may as well introduce herself to her brother in law.

**Eros**

"If you're going to be an arse, please do it elsewhere." Eros sneered to the satyr. He walked away leaving the boy alone by the lake once again. He liked to sit in here; it created a bubble making him blissfully unaware of what was around him.

Earlier that same day he'd been forced to endure his mother arguing with yet another goddess. It was a frequent occurrence one that never seemed to end. This argument had been about the disappearance of a robe that Aphrodite adored. Eros had never seen her wear it before yet when she saw Persephone had one she insisted the goddess had taken it from her. After some time it had grown tiresome and he left before it became indecent.

"Brother. You need to control that tongue." Harmonia said walking up to him, breaking the bubble.

"Whenever I find a better use for it, you're always annoyed. Pray do tell, what should I do?" He quipped.

Harmonia rolled her eyes laughing for her brother's amusement. "Do not be blasphemous." She scolded.

"Is that all you came to say or was there something of real importance." He retorted running a hand through his hair as if to clean it of dirt. Everyone knew that nothing like that existed on Mount Olympus.

"Your birthday is coming up soon." She started but he interrupted her by laughing. "Do not disrespect me little brother. Or I'll take you up to father and have him straighten you out." She threatened which closed his mouth. Since Zeus decreed she could pick whenever she saw her parents, she'd gotten a lot closer to the father she'd never known. It had started off quite difficult, she was only seven and didn't understand the power she'd been given. Yet as she grew older she also became wiser, spending time with them equally.

Eros sighed; he knew all about his sister new fascination with mortal rituals. But it wasn't his secret to tell and he was grateful she trusted him enough to tell him. Gods did not celebrate birthdays; they lived eternally so the number of presents that would be received to each god would be a nuisance.

Eros stood from his rock, helped his sister up then walked with her to their father's palace. "Do you expect me to join in the festivities?" His sister had a flair that could not be ignored. Nothing could or would happen second rate on her watch, which suited him fine. He was more of a turn up and enjoy kind of man. Sometimes the chase proved tiresome.

"I expect to help."

"We both know that I will not. Just do whatever you want and I will be happy." He sighed.

"Then I can invite anyone I want." She giggled. Eros nodded only to be attacked with a hug and kiss on the cheek moments later. He used his sleeve to wipe the offensive cheek then glared at her. Sentimental women. "You're the best brother. Much better than the twins."

"Don't let them hear that. You may wake up worse for wear." He walked Harmonia to the front door, before leaving to attend his business.

A nymph, damned if he knew the name, walked up to him backing him onto a tree. His eyes sparked at her actions, they were bold. Much bolder than others. "We missed you last night at the revel. Will you come tonight?" She asked tracing her fingers along his jaw line.

"Maybe, if I have nothing better to do." He answered pushing her off and leaving her offended. Oh well. Bring the god of love wasn't always fun and games. He didn't want to be like his mother, forever in her shadow. He wanted his own identity.

But until then he would enjoy the perks.

"She was pushy." Macaria said and she fell into step with him. "But then what do you expect, she's been with everyone else."

"Oh shut the mouth of yours." He said but happy that his best friend was there. Macaria wasn't often allowed to leaves the depth of Hades, so when she did he planned to make the most of it. As her friend. He'd rather die than be with her like that.

"Just think it could be a good father son bonding session. You could compare notes. Why not include Phobos and Deimos. A lovely boy's night out." She laughed at her own twisted humour before laying a hand on his. "You'd let me come to wouldn't you. I just love to hear them bicker." Eros had no idea who 'them' was supposed to be, he only hoped it wasn't his father. That would be twisted and something he didn't want to even think about.

"What are you doing here? Apart from annoying me."

"And here I thought you liked me." She joked. "Today's the eclipse and believe it or not the underworld doesn't have the best view of the sky."

"Neither does the heavens. Seeing as we are above the sky."

Macaria's eyes sparkled."Come down to the mortal plain with me. You'd do that for a friend wouldn't you?"

"Why do you want to see it so badly anyway? I draw you a picture, if you want to see one."

"Oh Eros. You little joker. Selene will overshadow Helios for the first time in decades. It a universal sign of girl power." She said with a dreamy look on her face. Eros made a face of disgust to match hers. He hated her getting all sappy.

"If you want to see girl power just walk in on Zeus and Hera arguing. To date the most entertaining I've ever seen."

"Oh please, I have mother and Father for that. Just come see the mortals."

Eros gave up, "Fine, you win. Just don't expect me to enjoy it."

"Maybe we can invite the Phobos and Deimos along."

"No." He said grabbing onto her hand.

"You ruin all my fun." She pouted. "Kopkos here we come." Eros didn't particularly care where they went. Kopkos, Athens, or Sparta they were all the same to him. Unimportant.

**(Was going to stop there, but knew I should give more. Below is that would have been the start of chapter two.)**

**Alexis**

Alexis smiled, looking up at the sky. Her stick/cane was lying on the grass beside her as her was rested on his lap. It wasn't something they did often but she feet her started to burn when minutes after leaving the palace. He had wanted to take her back to her room but she argued and won. He had carried her bridal style to the eastern hills and laid her down on the highest peak.

That was until her neck started to hurt and he got scared something would bit her bare arms. She laughed as he tried different ways to make sure she was comfortable. She didn't care much for it, she was perfectly happy sleeping on the grass but because it mattered to him she made to effort to help. Then she had a stroke of genius, sat him against the tall oak tree and laid her head on his outstretched legs. At the start she could feel how tense he was but he then relaxed and covered her with a blanket.

She had told him to take it, since she had brought it for him from her bedroom, but he refused. He was stubborn like that, never taking something from her or anyone else. He had the philosophy that if you didn't earn it then you shouldn't have it. Alexis hated his thoughts, they were an imprint left from his childhood that refused the go away, even as much as she tried to change them.

"How did you get away today?" Alexis asked. It was something that had been troubling her for days. Leaving during the day was a lot easier than during the evening for him.

Damos tensed at her question, he knew she was going to ask it but he hadn't worked out a good answer. He didn't want to tell her exactly what he had done to leave today but she was an inquisitive beauty. Sometimes too much for her own good. "You asked me to come so I did. Don't worry about the details." He would never tell her how he actually got out, that would was more than he was willing to share, even after two years of friendship. In fact he had only told her what he did for a living three months ago and was still waiting for her to be disgusted and toss their friendship in the gutter with him.

Alexis picked up the top half of her body and dragged herself until she was leaning on the tree next to him. He had made no move to help her. "Talk to me. I'm right here." She quietly told him, but he didn't speak a word. She knew it took a lot for him to open up to people, knew the amount of times he had breathed, stumbled and stammered over his words when he told her what he did.

"Not today." He said gravely then turned to her with a massive grin on his face. Dimples and all. "Let's see what you've packed in this basket. Please tell me there isn't that green jelly again. I may puke just seeing you touch it."

"Oh please." She pushed his shoulder a little. "You loved it when I fed it to you." Damos made a smile for her. He hated it with a passion but yet had still to discover what it was called. He couldn't believe people made Alexis eat that, but then anything that wasn't soft and smooth sent her into a coughing fit. But then it had been pureed down, which meant people at the raw version. Just the thought of it made him want to run for the hills.

"Whatever lie makes you feel better." He teased, causing her to release a soft lyrical giggle. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time; in fact he hadn't seen her for days. She rested her head on his shoulder, causing her hair to fall in front of his face. His own hair he'd cut short and never let it grow much further than a few inches.

"These people look interesting, do they not?" A girl's voice came behind them. Alexis lost the smile in an instant.

If people saw her with Damos there would be uproar. She would never have been allowed to mix with someone of his status. If her father found out he would lock her in her room just to spite her. He never cared what she did, but never failed to punish her if what she did reflected badly upon him. She couldn't even contemplate what would happen to Damos for associating with a princess. It was why no one, except Psyche, knew of their friendship. Alexis trusted Psyche with her life and loved her sister enough to die for her.

She covered her face with the blanket in record time. Maybe they hadn't seen her yet? "We've already seen you; the cloth will provide little cover now." Another voice came, this one was a guy and like the girl they both didn't sound like adults. She moved the blanket down and placed it over her feet as she wore a guilty expression like she'd been found snooping. Damos held a mask of indifference.

"Can we help you?" Damos asked, the two people were unfamiliar to her. She hadn't seen them around the kingdom, but then they could have been in the parts her hadn't visited.

"Is this Kopkos?" The girl asked. She looked no taller than 5" 1 and no older then eighteen. She had long black hair down to her waist, held back with a golden headband and eyes were a bright green lined with thick dark lashes. Her creamy skin was flawless without a blemish in sight. Her clothes, a rich green colour, were different to that of the women in Kopkos but beautiful none the less.

"Yes it is." She said not knowing what to make of the new girl. Was she a thief wanting to steal something? Or someone sent by her father? Alexis buried her hands under the blanket to hide her bangles.

"Isn't this great." She said turning to the boy. "I knew I got the right place. And you doubted me."

"I never doubted you. I just said I don't think we're in the right place. What did you expect me to say when all I saw were trees?" The boy said sounding bored.

"Quit complaining. Or I'll get one of the twins to sit on you."

"You really think of new threats. The one's you used when we were ten don't have the same effect anymore." He then turned to them. "I apologise on behalf of this _child_. She hasn't learnt how to keep her mouth closed." Even though he apologised he sounded like he didn't mean it. In fact it soundly awfully like when she would say sorry to Zoë just to spite her sister, an empty apology.

The girl stepped on the boy's foot which made him smile, or smirk. In fact it was a mixture of the two which unsettled Alexis. "You act like my mother."

"Don't you dare compare me to the wench." The girl sneered in her high pitched voice. Then she looked up to the sky like a madman. "I said the truth. What pain will you rain down on me?"

"Excuse me." Alexis asked, sitting up straighter. "Just who do you think you are?! This was a peaceful night until you came and ruined it. Did my father send you? I bet he did it sounds like something he'd do. Just leave me alone!" Her father would never take her back today. But why would be send guards anyway, with the banquet today he'd want her as far away from the action as possible.

"No your father did not send us." The boy sneered as if she was the scuff beneath his shoe. "What makes you so..."

Alexis didn't let me him finish. "I'm tiring to watch the eclipse in peace. Please refrain from talking."

"Oh great. Us too." The girl chirped, settling onto the glass a few inches from them. "Eros, sit."

"I'm not your dog, you reckless women." The boy, Eros, said as he sat down.

"I'm Macaria." The girl said sticking out her hand. "We're just visiting to see the eclipse, isn't it exciting. I've been trying to get her for such a long time. And you are?"

Alexis shook the girl's hand. "Alexis." Since the two people were only visiting they would have no idea who she was. Alexis never ventured out of the kingdom gates. Didn't meet many of the people who came to the palace. There were no statues or carvings of her. Nothing to identity her to these strangers.

"The name sounds familiar but oh well. This is Eros. He's more of the I'm bored now entertain me type of guy." Alexis smiled at Macaria; she seemed easy to get along with.

"And I don't see the point of you knowing my name. Seeing as your only visiting." Damos said.

"Visiting or not you should still have manners. I mean..." Eros couldn't finish his word as Macaria interrupted.

"LOOK. IT'S BEAUTIFUL." She screamed, causing Alexis to cover her eyes. She hated loud sounds, a reason that Zoë used to her advantage by shouting to people whenever Alexis was nearby.

"Could you_ not_ do that?" Damos asked, in a tone Alexis would have reprimanded him for were her ears no ringing at the moments.

"Are you..." Eros started only to be shushed by both girls. "Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you." He muttered before lying down on the grassy floor.

No one talked for the next five minutes as they watched Selene overtake her brother. Alexis smiled before turning to see Damos. "Wasn't that amazing?" She asked, even though she knew he had no interest in the matter.

"As amazing as something that happens every five decades can be." He said back, leaving Alexis dumfounded. Did that mean he liked it or not?

"You were right Macaria this is interesting." Eros smirked. "Mother's calling." He said then walked away.

Macaria turned to Alexis. "Do you live in Kopkos? I would love to come and visit you."

"Oh joy." Damos muttered under his breath but Alexis heard him. Should she say that she did? Macaria seemed like a lovely person, one that Alexis thought she could get on with. In her twenty years of living she had only had Psyche and Damos as company for anything. Sure the maids talked to her, but two minutes wasn't enough.

Alexis wanted friends.

One's that weren't her sister and one's that weren't a boy. As much as she loved to be with them she wanted someone who she could talk to without having to restrict what she had. She didn't care if it was being selfish.

"Yes I do. I would like to see you too."

"Great. We're going to be great friends." Macaria smiled before saying she had to leave. "Goodbye."

Once Macaria had left Damos turned on her. "Did you have to do that?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. I'd like to know what it is like to have a girl friend."

"You have Psyche."

"She is my sister. I want a friend." She grabbed her stick and lifted herself. Damos packed away the things then picked up the basket.

"Hold this." He held out the basket to her which to took, wondering what he was up to. Suddenly he picked her up like he had when they arrived. "You would never have made it down this hill alone." He told her and she laughed as he ran down.

Today had been a good day after all.

**Hope you liked it, I know it's a bit long. **

**Don't forget to review =)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Psyche**

Psyche walked down the corridor, coming to a halt outside the large doors which lead into the throne room. It would today hold two royal families, who might be joined after tonight. She could hear Zoë shouting from inside; instructing the servant on what needs to be done. Nothing helped her sister relax then causing other people to become frustrated instead.

"Why are you waiting outside," Her father asked, coming up behind her. "Go inside and help your sister. It is a big day today and not only for her." Psyche sighed at her father's words. She had grown up around the double meaning he would say therefore understanding perfectly what he was implying. He didn't care about the marriage as much as he cared about gaining an ally. Crete was a powerful nation and would help them should they need it. Although Kopkos was a powerful nation in its own right, they did not have the armada or army like the Cretans.

"I was just about to enter Father." Psyche answered pushing open the door, while wincing at the creaking sounds of the doors.

The room looked magnificent; there was no lie in saying that Zoë had done an incredible job in such a short amount of time. "When did the message come for the proposal?" She asked her sister, who smiled when she saw her then looked over Psyche's shoulder.

"I don't see our sickly sister." Zoë stated which made Psyche feel a little less happy.

"You didn't think that she would attend, did you?" Psyche replied. Zoë only shook her head, looking a little crestfallen at the news. Psyche looked on in confusion; did Zoë just show that she cared about her sister?

"It's for the best." Her father said from the front of the room. "She would only have ruined your prefect evening."

Zoë gave a big smile, "I suppose that true. She never did like it when the attention was on me." Psyche held her tongue for the words she wanted to speak would only offend. Instead she asked when the visiting party would arrive.

"We only received word of the proposal this morning. The messenger became lost along the way so it was given days after it should have been. They are expected to be here in an hour or two but there is no telling how accurate that is." Her father told her, in a voice that said she shouldn't be asking those types of questions. Psyche frowned, it didn't seem like a bad question and it certainly didn't challenge him or his authority in anyway.

"There are five of them coming." Zoë said, arranging the plates. "The King and the queen of course. Then there's Prince Theodor and Prince Rhodes. Although there's been talk that he's been disinherited and taken out of the line of succession." Psyche wonder why that would happen, royals weren't usually taken out of succession, even when it happened it was rare. It meant whatever he did was really disrespectful. "Then there's Princess Nikandre. I don't really know anything about her."

"What will you have me do to help?" Psyche asked, picking up her dress and walking towards the table. She picked up stacks of glasses only to have then snatched by Zoë.

"I have a system, one you are disrupting. Just sit down somewhere." She was told. Psyche sighed and walked over to sit by her father. She was sure sitting by her father would be less embarrassing then sitting at her seat on the table.

"After we get Zoë married you will be next." Her father said the minute she was seated. Psyche was wrong, this was much more embarrassing.

"That is a long time away Father. I'm only seventeen." She answered playing with the dress.

"Nonsense. This is a suitable age to be wed. Is there anyone you have seen?" Psyche turned a deep shade of red at her father's word. She didn't want to be married anymore then she wanted to have this conversation with her father.

"No one would want to marry me Father. And surely Alexis would be before me."

Her father looked back towards Zoë, who was running around the room like she was in the Olympics, not saying a word. After several minutes he spoke, "I will not discuss Alexis's future with you. That is something between me and her."

"She is my sister. I should know what is happening to her." She said back, louder than usual but still not a shout.

"Nonsense. You are much too young to worry about things to do with the court." That set her off.

"Too Young? Was it not you saying a few minutes ago how I was too married. That I was of age. I refuse to see how I am too young."

"This is typical of you, child. You _refuse _to see what is before your very eyes. Bury your eyes in the sand for you cannot deal with the real world."

"I do not bury my sights; do not presume to know how I live. I know of the real world, have you ever ventured outside the palace gates to see what occurs. Have you? I know I have, Alexis has and even dear old Zoë has. Yet you sit on your throne not caring the in the slight."

"PSYCHE!"

"Do not raise that voice at me!" She answered back, her temper reaching its peak. Mannered as she was, she could battle with the best of them when her temper called them. It was something she had learnt from her sisters. Where Alexis would stay quiet and try and reason with the person, Zoë would scream and shout profanity. Psyche thought herself a good middle ground between the two. "Was this why I was not told of the Zoë's engagement? Was I too young to know of this court matter? Of course it was."

"Sister." Zoë called hesitantly from the table. The maid and servants had all stopped, as everyone looked on at the two of them. Psyche then realised she was standing up. She did not remember when that happened.

"You will apologise to me." Her father said, like it was her fault.

"I'd rather swim the River Styx." She walked off the podium and towards the doors when they opened showing a messenger. She turned on her heel and walked to the centre of the room. If she left now it would impact Zoë's marriage. She didn't want that to happen in the slightest.

Zoë smoothed out the creases in her dress, smiling as she did so. It was a lovely dress, emphasising the colour of her eyes. She looked radiant, Psyche thought. This was her big moment.

"Presenting His Highness King Lyon and Queen Kristina." Psyche watched as the two of the most poised people she'd ever met walked in. They both walked with grace and skill as if they spent centuries learning how to do so. Like her father, the king had a presence of authority and power that would make weaker people tremble. The Queen, instead, had a more loving aura; she moved as if one with the world and content with her place. Nothing seemed to be able to phrase her, thought Psyche.

"King Lyon, Welcome." Her father roared stepping down from the throne before shaking hands with the other king.

"Athan, it's been too long." Lyon said as he pulled her father into a hug. Lyon looked a few years older than her own father, who looked ancient on his good days.

"That is has. Kristina you look radiant as always."

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice. "I was sorry to hear about Kaia. It was a great loss." Athan only nodded at the mention of his departed wife.

"Your highnesses." Zoë curtsied in front of them. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Such manners. I take you are Zoë?" Kristina asked, placing a finger in Zoë's chin as if to inspect her.

"Yes, Kristina. She's my oldest." Athan answered.

"Ah, lovely name. If I remember correctly you said you would name your daughter that when we met last. The banquet at Naxos, was it not." Lyon said to her father, as they sat in their respective seats at the table.

"Nothing ever escaped your memory did it?" Her father laughed.

"And who is this?" Psyche watched as all eyes turned to her. Suddenly she left very self conscious.

"She is a beauty isn't she Lyon." Kristina said smiling at her.

"This is my youngest daughter, Psyche." Athan said introducing her.

"I know where you are going to take this. Stop the thoughts in your head." Lyon said to his wife. Kristina only smiled and nodded her head.

"Where are your children?" Psyche asked, which she later realised wasn't a good first thing to say.

Lyon sent her a glare that nearly scared her and Kristina made a sound of annoyance. "Psyche apologise now." Her father told her.

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't understand that asking where the remaining guest where was an offense." She answered back to her father, which sounded very much like a challenge.

"Take no heed. Kings like to feel superior to people. Particularly those more powerful than them." A patronising voice came from the doorway. "Isn't that right, _father?_" The way he said 'father' sounded more of an insult then term of respect and admiration.

"Just take a seat, Rhodes."Another voice came, much calmer than the first. Psyche turned from her father to see three people are the doorway, two boys and a younger girl. This must have been the princes and princesses.

"We are deeply sorry for our lateness." The second voice said only to be interrupted by the first. "Speak for yourself."

"Rhodes." Queen Kristina reprimanded. The first voice rolled his eyes, which meant Prince Rhodes was he. Rhodes looked a little older than her, perhaps eighteen or nineteen. His dark black hair was cut short, flying in all directions, like he'd just woken from a nap. His eyes were pitch black and hypnotic, as if staring into the darkest pits of the underworld. They were lined with thick lashes. Every part of him was otherworldly, as if he was not completely mortal. There was an air of hostility and danger around him, one that warned people away from him but also made them want to move closer.

"Yes?" He asked, as if the Queen had been talking to him.

"Let's not fight, at least not today." The Princess said. Princess Nikandre had long blonde hair, infused with shades of gold. It was lovely. Her eyes were a chocolate brown creating an air of innocence. She seemed pampered, probably never understanding the real world. Something her father had accused her of. Nothing about her, expect the light colouring of her skin, would make you think Rhodes was her brother.

"Of course, My Fair Lady." Rhodes answered, using a phrase she had never heard before. By the looks on the in the room, neither had they.

"Did you fall on your head when they birthed you?" Prince Theodor quipped. He had golden hair like his sister, which came down just below his ears. His eyes were brown like his sisters too but they lack the innocence. If anything he looked liked he'd been broken. He didn't look like he was in his twenty's, he looked younger. Psyche turned to see Zoë who wore a face of fascination as she looked at her future husband. Her sister actually looked happy. It was quite scary.

Prince Rhodes sent him a glare before staring at the table. "Where am I to sit?" Psyche looked back at the table, where only the two kings were seated at either end. Queen Kristina took the seat to the left of her husband, while Theodor went to sit on the right. Zoë sat on the right of Athan as Psyche herself sat on the left. Nikandre quickly claimed the seat next to her mother which meant Rhodes was to sit between her and Theodor. It was something she was unsure was a good thing.

As they were all seated the servants brought on the first course. Psyche had only taken a few bites when she remembered Alexis had not eaten before she left that night. Hopefully she'd have taken something with her. "I do believe you have three daughters. Where is the young Alexis?" Kristina asked. Psyche was touched that she knew her sister name, even if they hadn't met her.

"She was feeling unwell today." Zoë answered. "I thought she should rest and not tire herself."

"Quite right." Kristina smiled. "When Nikandre is sick I send her straight to her bedroom."

"But does she stay there." Rhodes muttered next to her, no one else seemed to have heard him. Or they pretended to not have.

"I was wondering if I may ask a question." Psyche asked. While Zoë might have made a good impression, she didn't. And she hated to be disliked. Lyon nodded his head. "Why did you make the proposal for my sister? Surely some one of your standing could have anyone else."

"Rhodes said to." Nikandre answered as she sipped her drink. "He said it would be fruitful. What that means is another question."

"So why did you?" She asked him. Rhodes swallowed then smiled as if he had a secret.

"The girls here a much more flexible." He said looking directly at Zoë. She spit out her drink at his words, which caught the attention of the whole table. She muttered an apology and grinned sheepishly. Kristina folded her hands then looked at her son.

"We will talk about this at home."

"And what will you do, _Mother_?" He answered back.

"So Zoë, how would you feel about moving away from your family?" Theodor asked, cutting through the tension. Why did it seem like all Rhodes did was anger everyone.

"It suppose it to be difficult I do love them so." Zoë started. "I never actually gave it much thought. I could never think it too much; it pained me to think of parting them with. My sisters have been all I had growing up and father looked after me well since mother's death."

"Glad you can talk to freely about your sad life to complete strangers." Rhodes stated leaning his chin on folded hands. Having his elbows on the table like that was highly disrespectful of not only her father, but the kitchen staff and his own family.

"Rhodes was not always like this. He is going away in a few months too, have no fear child." Lyon said to Zoë who only nodded. Rhodes leaned back in his chair. Theodor cleared his throat then whispered something into his father's ear. "There is something you must accept for his marriage to work. If you do not agree it is fine, we do understand."

"I'm sure it is nothing I cannot handle." She said back apprehensively. Nikandre dropped her spoon on the floor, smiling when the maid gave her a new one. At least two out of three children had manners.

"Father may I?" Theodor asked as the servants brought on another course. Lyon nodded. "Dear Zoë, I am a busy person in Crete. When I am not ruling will you be able to rule in my absence?" Zoë just stared at him then nodded when she realised he wanted an answer.

Silly Wench.

"Very well. As per my duties I will not be in Crete for all the year. I spend the summer months travelling, away from the throne. During this time you will have to rule alone. There will be attendants to help with any question you may have. I do hope this will not sway the answer."

"You would be gone for the entire summer." Zoë asked. Psyche scoffed in her mind. Of course Zoë would love that, she liked to bully people and boss them around. She lived for power, giving her an entire kingdom for several months was her dream become reality. "I'm not sure. Father?" Zoë asked. What was she trying to do? Psyche knew this is what she wanted.

"It is your own decision my daughter."

Zoë smiled sweetly which set of alerts in Psyche's mind. What plan was she hatching? "I accept your proposal. I would be proud to marry you."

"That's great. Thank you." Theodor answered sending her a sweet smile. Psyche wanted to run out of the throne room.

"Why not have some wine to celebrate. Bring the Krater." Athan called as two people brought forward the large jug.

"Now, it's a party." Rhodes laughed, which caused her to frown. He said the oddest things. "Then again, Maybe I should have gone to the brothel instead." He muttered to himself.

**Alexis**

Alexis walked around the marketplace, Damos a few steps away from her. He refused to walk beside her, which made her feel awful. Even with his standing he still cared about hers. He didn't want to taint her reputation or make others think less of her. She had told him many times she didn't care, that being a princess meant nothing to her, but he didn't listen.

Leaning on the stick as lifeline she turned the corner to where the Aphrodite temple was located. She didn't like walking past it but it was the safest way to get back to the palace, the other was past the lane which sold slaves, wine and drugs. She didn't want to leave anything to chance. Damos didn't say a word as they walked closer to the temple. All she wanted to do was touch him and tell him it would all be okay, but he hated to be touched from behind.

As they walked closer, she saw a crowd of people outside the temple gates. The temple itself was locked shut. "What do you suppose is occurring?" She asked Damos, who moved closer and caught her hand as if to protect her. She lit up inside like a little girl at the thought. She'd never felt like this before.

"I think there is some sort of revolt. Let me get you home." He said turning to look at her.

"I'd rather move closer to Temple."

"I'd rather move closer to the Palace." He countered.

"Just for two minutes. Then you can take me home." She pleaded.

Damos stopped. If he let her move closer to the crowd then he would go too, people would see them together and assume the worst. They would think she paid for him, which was a stain he would not allow on Alexis's reputation. She was the purest creature in the world and he'd keep her that way. No one would be allowed the hurt her, he'd destroy them every way he could. He wasn't bound by the same rules as the nobility but even he had a master. Not only would it ruin Alexis's life is they moved closer, it would also mean beatings for him. Normally he would have taken them, but he'd missed his appointments for that night which meant it would be a lot worse.

"Not even for one second." He told her.

Alexis pouted before she brought his hand to her lips. She smiled at him then but hard into his hand. Hard.

Damos dropped his hand immediately, images of his past flashing back to him. Being brought by his master when he was a little boy, being bitten by the dog every time he did something wrong or not well enough. Alexis biting him was a small note on a long list but it didn't make the pain any less.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded in a voice that scared Alexis. He had never used that voice before to here, expect when they had first met. Alexis staggered back a few steps, but her stick was unable to keep up. She fell to the floor.

"Sorry." She said picking herself up.

"Oh you ought to be." He made a step towards her like he was about to pounce. Then he quickly turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

Alexis frowned as she waited for him to come back. He didn't. She stood in the middle of the road for several minutes until she realised he wouldn't be coming back. Her heart broke that he could easily forget her like that, like she was something indispensible he'd picked up. She gathered her remaining courage and walked towards the crowd.

A man was standing on crates outside the locked temple. He had wild hair, looked like he hadn't showered in days and a stood with a crooked back. Alexis frowned as she stood at the back.

"The Goddess Aphrodite does not care for us." He continued a speech, many people cheered and few shouted in agreement. "I have walked the streets yet to see her graces fall upon us. She does not think much of us, caring more about the other citadels then Kopkos. What have we ever done to spite and incur her wrath?" Again people agreed. Alexis looked around the group in confusion, why were they all congregated today?

"What is happening here?" She asked a little girl that was stood next to her within the group.

"Princess Alexis." The girl smiled giving a low bow. "A pleasure to see you." She smiled her missing teeth visible. "Cirio is telling us the truth about the goddess Aphrodite. We are not to worship her anymore, she had become a plague upon our city." The young girl spoke with such conviction, but then her old teacher was always one to persuade.

"I find it hard to believe that is Cirio. Surely he has not changed so such in the years since I last saw him." She mused to herself.

"My lady?" The young girl questioned.

"Nothing. Why is the temple shut?" She asked instead. Zoë would never have allowed the closure of the Temple of Aphrodite. Even though she wasn't a priestess she believed in their ways and worshiped Aphrodite. There was no way she would ordain its closure.

"Cirio locked in just earlier this evening. He said we needed to stop the prayers."

"Kaia, come away." An older woman called grabbing the young girl's hand.

"Kaia?" Alexis asked.

"My apologies Princess. I did not know she was talking to you." The woman was most probably the girl's mother.

"You named her after the late queen?"

"I do hope you not mind, Princess. I used to be a servant for your mother. I like to remember her often." The lady looked nervous so Alexis placed her hand on her shoulder and told her she was proud that the little girl shared her mother's name. That the name had been used by many before her mother and would be used after her death. It was the way of the world and nothing could stop a child being named. The mother thanked Alexis for her words then took the child home. It was only when she turned back to the crowd she noticed all eyes had become trained onto her.

"See the fair Princess of Kopkos. The child I nursed with these very hands, she was an exquisite beauty. Princess Alexis would have had proposals from all kingdoms were it not for her unfortunate disability. And who caused this plight on the girl. Aphrodite. That is who. She cared not to help the girl and now she wonders the streets alone and afraid."

"Excuse I do not wonder alone and I am certainly not afraid. You would know better than to spread lies teacher. The gods are vindictive, they will strike and you will be the one who is afraid." She said back people in front of her cleared to the side meaning she was looked straight at her old teacher. Someone who she had trusted.

"See how she talks in defence of the gods. This kind soul still believes that they care for her yet when have we seen them? Not one god defends us against our enemies. They do not help us when we ask. Our prayers have been going unanswered for years. The king should be there for us but when has he ever helped us or defended our name."

Shouted went out among the people as Alexis looked on ashamed. She should have listened to Damos and walked away. She should not have bit him, particularly when she knew nothing of his past.

"There is one person who defends us. Who spoke for us against the King this very day." Alexis turned sharply to look at the old man. She feared what he would say next. "Princess Psyche, beautiful in both body and mind. More radiant then the Sun. More peaceful then Eirene herself. Her one smile brings more joy then looking at Three Graces. Her beauty is one that rivals all goddess, more beautiful then Aphrodite herself." People began to murmur amongst themselves, but Cirio wasn't finished. "Princess Psyche should be worshipped for she is kind at heart and will never let us down like Aphrodite."

"How dare you speak ill of the goddess. Compare her to a mere mortal!" A voice shouted from behind. The High Priestess came forward. "Do not listen to the old man. He does not know what he is saying, continue to listen and you will incur the wrath of Aphrodite. We all know what happen at Troy. Do not let that befall our great nation."

"She speaks lies." Cirio started, but Alexis could barely hear what they were saying anymore. There were too many people around her now, they were looking at her she could feel their eyes piercing her skin. The world rotated in front of her as she tried to focus on one spot. It was futile as the spot itself spun too. "Psyche will be our salvation. She who is fairer, more radiant, more beautiful then Aphrodite could never hope to be. Her dark tresses more divine then the trees on trees on Olympus itself. Her smile, the nectar to the nymphs. Her cheeks more rosy than any plant in Persephone's garden. Her mind cleverer than the Hyades that taught Dionysus. Psyche will support us a way Aphrodite no longer can. Worship her instead."

Alexis wanted to throw up. Something was building in the throat and her ears were ringing a way she had never heard before. Her eyes started to water. Why could no one tell she was in pain? She needed to apologise to Damos. If there was one thing she did before she died it would be that.

"Stop you silly man. Stop before it's too late." The high priestess screamed but it was drowned out by the massive group agreeing with Cirio. That was the last thing she heard before she fell the ground letting darkness envelop her.

**Psyche**

Psyche walked out of Alexis's room after a vain attempt to find her sister. She had wanted to make sure she sister had eaten for the night but it was also since she didn't want to spend a second longer in the company of her father and lying sister. The second dinner was over; she'd excused herself to Alexis's room and sat there for a half an hour before setting for her own room. It was late into the night and she needed to sleep too.

She would see Alexis in the morning. Or send a servant to check in an hour or so.

"Watch it." Zoë said as she picked herself up from the floor. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"My room." Psyche answered curtly. "I do believe your room is in the same direction. Why are you walking towards the visitor quarters? Holding a _robe? _Are you going to see Theodor?" She teased.

"No. This is actually for Rhodes."

"Rhodes? Why?"

"He called it from a servant but they were busy so I volunteered to take it. You will come with me won't you sister." Psyche wondered, the whole night Rhodes had either spent making inappropriate comments at his parents or at Zoë. Which was surprising in itself. Then it clicked that she was doing this to prove herself to her future parents-in-law.

"I think not."

"Please. I do not want to be alone with him. You heard him at dinner." Yes, she had. He'd even been so bold as to say that when Theodor was away she should come as see him if she ever not lonely. He said so calmly while drinking his water than Psyche had thought him made of stone. His parents and older brother sat beside him but he still did not bat an eyelash.

"Fine, but I expect payment." Zoë nodded quickly and the two of them soon stood outside the room that was given to Rhodes. Harp music could be heard as they both stood neither wanting to make the first move. "Knock sister."

Zoë looked scared as she brought her knuckles to the door and pounded. Psyche shook her head, Zoë was twenty two while Rhodes was only eighteen, why was she so afraid?

"Come in if you're indecent." The voice came. Psyche shook her head and walked in. The moment she saw the scene in front of her she stopped in her tracks. Rhodes was lounging on the bed with two girls who could only have been dressed more inappropriately. Several girls were scattered around the room, while another girl played the harp in the corner. There must have been eight girls in totals, or maybe nine. Most were barely dressed, something that Psyche didn't want to see. "You are not indecent. Leave and return when you are."

"You asked for this." Zoë said throwing the robe onto the bed.

"If you are a servant then by all means join in the festivities. I am drinking to your engagement after all." The girl to his right picked up a goblet and poured the drink into his mouth.

"You vile pig." Zoë screamed running from the room.

"If you like her maybe you should marry her instead of your brother." Psyche noted which made him sit up. He whispered something in the ears of the two girls who smiled and put on their clothes. The other girls did the same and they all moved to stand outside the room, sending her evil looks as they passed her.

Rhodes smiled then held out his hand. "You cannot expect me to touch that. I know where it's been."

"Very well. Walk to the chair yourself." Rhodes said gracefully placing himself on one of the two armchairs. Psyche moved closer but stood behind the second chair. She had seen the women sitting there previously and the lack of clothing she had.

"Speak."

"That is always the problems with you goddesses, you never seem to have the time to patience. It is a great virtue to attain."

Psyche frowned at him, was he trying to woe her? Why did he call her a goddess?

"I have patience just not right now and certainly not for the likes of you."

"Oh right, since mortals are below you ranks. I only flirt with Zoë to annoy my brother. It prides me to be a bane in his existence that that of my parents." What was flirt? A type of food?

"You only annoy her to annoy your brother?"

"Was I unclear? Sometimes it's hard to remember which term is to be used when."

"You are a weird child." She laughed. It was a clever plan to annoy a sibling yet she wondered why Theodor did nothing in retaliation.

"It has been said many times. Often by my family. But they can't touch me without it backfiring so it's all good."

"Do you own a journal where you right down these silly terms?" She joked, surprised as the turn of events. When Rhodes wasn't trying to undermine is family or get lucky with the prostitutes he was quite good company.

Rhodes smiled. "You asked if I should marry Zoë. I will never get married Psyche at least not in this time."

What did that mean? "I don't understand."

"You will one day. For now just remember, even though I have many girls I'm not yet a one girl type of guy."

"You have yet to find the right girl." She smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Oh I've found her." He looked out of the window at the sky. "She just has to find me." What?

"Goodnight Rhodes."

"Sleep well Princess. You will need it for the days ahead." Psyche shook her head. Why did Rhodes say the strangest things? "Oh and can you send the girls back in. It will be appraised."

Psyche shook her head as the girls pushed each other to get into the room. She didn't feel anything for the boys so why did all the other girls.

As she made her way to her room she saw a servant holding someone in their arms. On closer inspection she saw who it was.

Alexis.

**Hope you liked it **

If anyone was keeping track Cirio was the same person that looked after Alexis when she was three years old. He is later said to have been spreading lies Aphrodite in the last chapter, I thought it fitting that he be the one to play the part of the person who compare Psyche to the goddess.

In regards to Rhodes and Theodor, theirs was a story I've wanted to write out for ages and it again seemed fitting to put them here. Rhodes first appears in another of my story but it's the future version of him in 2012 (there's a spoiler). His back story is one that has already half occurred before Angelic with the rest happening in this story. Rhodes will turn out to be a big character central to one of the major arcs. The part where the sisters betray Psyche. Theodor's history also occurs before this story is set, but it will be revealed. There is a very important reason he's away for the summer months.

The back-story of Damos is also set before this story started but one that I don't think will be explained, unlike Rhodes. I can try if you want.

Sorry no Eros in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will have an Olympus scene with Aphrodite and Eros.

**Just a quick Question: **would you like to see the Apollo Daphne storyline in one of the chapters. If you remember the prologue said that they had a cousin called Daphne (it's the same person). I'm just not sure if I should put in it.

Please review, it's nice to hear your comments.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Mount Olympus- Aphrodite's Temple**

**Eros**

Eros brushed the tip of his arrow as he walked into his mother's temple. He had seen the eclipse with Macaria, which should keep her happy for a few days, and met some humans. That he was not happy about. Mortals were just that, mortal. They were just shells given life. They were insignificant. A blink of an eye and they lie dead on the floor.

No, he was a god. Gods did not mix with humans.

He had heard what Macaria had asked the odd human, Alexis was her name, and it was something he would never do. Getting attached to humans was no fruitful. It spelled destruction, just look at his sister. She fell in love with that annoying human boy that trailed their father.

Harmonia should have known better but no, she listened to the stupid thing called a heart and fell for the squire. Now she wanted to hold a birthday party for him. A birthday party. It was an idiotic idea, but being with mortals meant mortal rituals.

He liked the mortal revelries better.

Eros was brought out of his musing by a loud crash resounding in the temple. He loaded the bow and walked slowly to the sound. How dare someone desecrate his mother's temple? He walked lighter than a feather as he made his way to the fountain in the centre of the temple. There stood is mother enraged. She was throwing daggers in all direction which was causing bits of the temple to crumble of due to imbalance.

"Mother, restrain yourself." Harmonia pleading, standing next to Aphrodite. Eros feared she would be harmed if she stayed to close.

"RESTRAIN! Harmonia if you have nothing to say then do not talk at all." Aphrodite rudely told her daughter. As much as Eros loved his mother, she had a temper, one that was always directed at Harmonia. She was too soft all the time, easy to push around. The worst part of it was that Harmonia just took it.

"I merely meant..."

"They disgraced me." Aphrodite screamed turning so quickly Eros was surprised that Harmonia ducked in time. "They closed my temple, how dare them! I have done so much for that small town and they disrespect me so. This will not go unpunished."

"Kopkos is not a small town mother. They are a great city. You cannot surely want to punish the entire town for the mistake of a few. They may not have meant disrespect."

"Mother? You are no child of mine. My child will encourage me to seek retribution. You are a snivelling mess Harmonia. Always trying to save those too weak to defend themselves. You should try to defend yourself. The goddess of Harmony and Concord, do not make me laugh. You have yet to create an agreement, make a unity. You fail to even pick a parent, you flit between the two. My daughter? You don't even deserve to be on Olympus let alone enter my temple." Harmonia was already in tears by the time Aphrodite had finished her tirade of words. Eros was about to step up the steps into the central podium, where they stood, but Harmonia started to move which stopped him in place.

Harmonia picked herself up from the floor, gathered the layers of her dress and made her way to exit where he stood. He could see her eyes her red and puffy, her hair a mess and her figure slightly shaking in an attempt to keep in the cries. She seemed different to the women he had meant earlier in the day. He reached out, catching her wrist. She dropped the layer of her dress which made her look beautiful. He then remembered he had brought it for her when the twins had taken him to Naxos a few years ago.

He walked up the steps pulling her along behind him, he knew she was struggling in her grip but didn't let go.

"Both of you leave me be." Aphrodite screeched as she saw them. Eros only pulled Harmonia to the fountain in the centre of the temple, one that had not been broken. He ignored his mother, sat Harmonia down and asked her explain what had happened.

Harmonia moved her hand over the water which showed exactly what had happened in Kopkos after he and Macaria had left. He saw the girl that kept interrupting him when he spoke, Angelica or something. He didn't particularly care much for the girl. She was standing in the middle arguing with an old man, who stood in front of a locked temple. They were talking about the worship of his mother; the man seemed to want the people to stop while the girl told them to not evoke the god's wrath. The man then said to worship a mere mortal instead. Aphrodite who had been abnormally quiet then went into another fit of rage. Eros couldn't hear the words that was said thorough the fountain after that but knew it was mention of the mortal that infuriated his mother.

"Eros we must act against this girl." Aphrodite said after she calmed down. It had taken a few hours but Eros stayed sitting with Harmonia by his side. She refused to leave even when he had pleaded with her. Typical older sister.

"How?" He asked, ignoring Harmonia's ashamed face. The girl was nothing important to him so why would he try to help her.

Aphrodite smiled at his response. "The people think her pretty; then I shall make her ugly."

"Mother that will not appease them towards you. It will only send them further away." Harmonia spoke. Eros was surprised, why was she helping.

"I don't wish to appease them. They should appease me, I am the one wronged." Aphrodite pursed her lips in thought.

"They blame you for the lack of marriage..." Eros started to only be interrupted.

"I am the goddess of Love and Beauty not marriage. Narrow minded mortals." Aphrodite muttered. Eros was really starting to hate it when women kept interrupting him. Was there a sign upon him that read he had nothing to value to speak? That was the third time in the last four hours it had happened. Maybe he should just stop speaking in the presence of females.

"I was saying..."

"They may not have wanted to offend Lady Hera." Harmonia said. "They may fear her more."

"So I am not to be feared?!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Maybe we should..."

"I did not mean offense mother. I merely suggested." Harmonia reasoned.

Eros just sat quietly for a few minutes until they recognised his presence. He was important, how dare they ignore him.

"Were you saying something brother?" Harmonia asked.

"No no. Please finish whatever you were saying." He answered back sarcastically.

"Do not be petty Eros. It is unbecoming." Aphrodite chided.

"I learn for the best mother." He bit back ignoring the gasp from Harmonia. "I was merely saying if they blame you for the lack of marriage in the land, then get that princess married. It seems simple enough."

"Prefect idea, Eros. I will make her fall in love with an ugly creature. Her life will be ruined when she marries him." Why was his mother obsessed with ugly things?

"I mean no offence but she has two older sisters? Even if one is engaged to the prince of Crete, there is still the second to marry before her." Harmonia said.

"Crete you say, quite peculiar." Aphrodite mused. "No worries child. I will merely instil love in her heart with the first creature she sees then she will float in a state of passion until her parents take her to an oracle. You must not over think such things."

"You are my favourite children." Aphrodite said as she walked to the exit. Eros still was not prepared for Aphrodite mood swings, she hated Harmonia hours ago now acting like none of it occurring.

"Mother will ask you to do the dead." Harmonia told him. Eros nodded, he had known that already. Aphrodite would never get her hands dirty.

**Rhodes**

Rhodes woke up as the sun shone onto his face. He turned his face into the pillow, accidently pushing the girl that had been there onto the floor. 'Good. She should have left last night.' He thought. He stood up from the bed the opposite way.

He hated the sun; it needed to burn away then fall to the earth so he could kick it. Maybe throw it to Mount Olympus, watching the gods worry about it would be funny to watch. He grabbed clothes from his trunk and got dressed. He might as well take the girls home, they had been very helpful last night.

He walked in front of the door that led into the adjoining bathroom then imagined the doorway of the brothel he had got them from. As soon as the connection was made he took the sleepy girls, one by one, and left them all by the wall inside the brothel. Then he walked back through and closed the portal. It wasn't like they could tell him off or anything. No one could touch him, metaphorically speaking; if they did they wouldn't live to tell the tale about it.

He looked around the mess that had become of the room. "Even though last night was all kinds of fun, set the room right and be done. Make haste and be quick, seconds should do the trick." He muttered too lazy to come up with something more imaginative. Within seconds the room set itself to how he had found it last night, before his escapade.

He walked out of the room towards breakfast, only along the way he ran into Psyche carrying a bowl of warm water. "Surely the servants can set up breakfast." He said looking down at her. Psyche was a beauty, but not his type. Well not really, seeing as he didn't have a type. He just wouldn't intrude of the wife of a god.

If she was a goddess, why was she carrying water bowls like a mere servants.

"This is for Alexis." She clarified. "Breakfast is further down this hallway. I expect that is where you were heading?"

"How is young Alexis doing?"

"She has gotten worse. She was found unconscious last night." Rhodes lost the smile. Alexis wasn't meant to be sick, in his vision she had alive and kicking. Surely he had not got the time wrong.

"Let me help you." He said taking the bowl from her.

"It is quite alright Rhodes. You will miss breakfast."

"Trust me when I saw I will not be missed." Psyche laughed at his comment then led the way to where Alexis was sleeping. Rhodes was impressed he was afraid he would have to press the issue a lot more to get to agree. He didn't want to go to breakfast anyway. He hated his family with a passion. Theodor was a pain in the ass and Nikandre was too preppy. His father always found faults with him and Kristina only reprimanded him. Why would he want to stay with them?

Well it wasn't like he was much better. He had their lives just as bad, especially Theodor's. The best bit was that he didn't even feel the least bit guilty.

"Why do you anger them?" Psyche asked suddenly as they neared the doorway.

"Who?" He asked innocently as he opened the door.

"Your parents. They seem to care about you."

"They don't. Trust me on that little pumpkin, they may act all nice but they can't wait for me to get out of their hair. Did you not hear father talk of me leaving."

Psyche looked at him confused. Shit. Because of the visions he often said the wrong thing when talking to people. Vision of the future meant he picked up on their colloquial language, he just kept forgetting that not everyone can see the future like him

"I assumed you were to visit another kingdom." She calmly told him as she placed a warm cloth of Alexis's forehead. Alexis was very pale as she lay on the bed. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Rhodes was sure his entire hand could fit around her neck, and it would snap easily. She looked like a piece of crystal, apply not much pressure and she will snap in half. What scared him the most was the thin purple aura she had around her body. No one else could see it, of course, but the repressions of it haunted him. He hated the colour. And with reason. Picking up his own hand he saw it drenched in the same purple.

"Assuming things can get you killed." He muttered darkly. He'd done just that and it had been the biggest mistake of his life.

"I choose not be a pessimist, dear prince."

"May I ask you a question. In confidence?"

"Ask away." She smiled changing the blanket that covered Alexis with a lighter one.

"Have you found someone you love?" Rhodes smirked at he surprised look on her face. Her eyes light up, her cheeks went red and she smiled slightly. He had been right; there was no mistake about it. She had met him.

But then if she had, why was Alexis still sick? In the vision she had been much alive and kicking. Not restricted a bed.

"I will not answer that." She said pushing his shoulder slightly.

"Indulge me."

"These words will not be repeated?" She asked and he nodded. Sometimes it was fun to gossip. "Then I have not. I've never looked at anyone that way and I can't until Zoe and Alexis are wed. You should know that."

"Are you sure, not even a certain boy with blonde hair and green eyes?" He teased, why was she acting as if she had no idea

"I know no one like that." She told him. He stared at her a few seconds before it hit him. She couldn't tell anyone that she as involved with a god; it would cause problems on epic proportions. She needed to play dumbfounded.

"Trust me your secret is safe with me."

"Why do you are so much anyway?" Psyche asked to which he couldn't answer. He knew exactly why he was doing this, but no one else would understand. Not even his mother.

"I don't." He replied. "Why do you not get some food, I'll stay with Alexis."

"You do not need to do that. I am more than happy to stay with her."

"I do not want your father to beat my ass when you collapse." He cursed as she stared at him in confusion. "Please. I'll call for you if something occurs. Trust me; I know what to do with a sick child."

"Child. Alexis is older than you." She laughed as she stood. "Okay but please do not break my trust."

He only nodded to stop himself from spewing something that ruined his entire plan. The only reason he made his family set up the alliance with King Athan was so he could watch and play his part as everything unfolded.

Seconds after Psyche left the room he called his mother. She appeared behind him in a cloud of flames. He didn't say anything until she sat by Alexis's feet on the bed. He was sitting on a wooden chair in front of the sleeping child.

"What have I done wrong?" He asked, turning to look at his mother. The triple goddess was today in her maiden form, looking only a few years older than himself. Her long black hair fell to her waist as her eyes looked at him with happiness. "I do not understand."

"Rhodes this wasn't your fault." She told him calmly which did little to ease his worries.

"Then why is she purple. Was it wrong with her?"

"You know what wrong with her, trust your powers." Hekate told him. Rhodes fixed his mother a hard glare. She knew that his powers would weaken when in the presence of a god.

"I know my powers and I know what it means. I just want it to be wrong. She can't go through what I went through, she is not only weak but she has a life here."

"What in this room! Alexis will be greater in death then she ever was in life. Just like you are." What was his mother trying to do? He didn't want to remember those times.

"I am lucky Hades let me out of there. What guarantee does she have? She cannot be dying mother. In the visions I saw her alive and happy. She was laughing with that idiotic fear god."

"Do not offend the gods, child. The vision you had was of the future, much further on then this present. Did you not wonder how everything is so different?"

"I hoped I was wrong."

"Let her die, Rhodes."

"You can't ask me to do that!" He shouted.

"I just _told_ you to do that. Her death will set things in motion; you know that just as well as I do. The future will not change according to your whim. You may not wish to hear it but she will have to die. You know precisely why she needs to die."

"If I can save someone then I will."

"By the Gods!" She screamed annoyed. "You saw her alive so she isn't going to be stuck in Hades. Incessant child, just don't interfere and you will get what you wanted." Rhodes only glared at Hekate as he replaced the cloth on Alexis's forehead.

"No one should have to die to gain power." He muttered.

Hekate laid a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry for what you went through but you can't change the past, son. You have a wonderful future so don't let the present ruin that. Do what you have to do and you will have the one you want."

"I guess so."

"Do this for her. Let Alexis die." Hekate smiled at him before vanishing in a puff of smoke, his mom was always one for theatrics.

Rhodes looked down at the sleeping Alexis. He didn't want to let her die, if he could save her then he should. But then came the bigger dilemma. Alexis's death was the spark that set things in motion. It was her death that caused the king to meet the oracles. It would make her the soul mate of a god and cause him to get his own.

Rhodes's heart was still soft; he didn't want to harden it with the stench of death.

He already had Theodor's blood on his hands.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry it's so short. **

**So Eros and Aphrodite are planning the 'downfall' of Psyche. That will end badly won't it? **

**Aphrodite was mean to Harmonia, but she does have a temper so it was expected. **

**I felt the Rhodes bit was important, just to show why he was doing what he will be in the next chapters. Yes he is a demi-god, his mother is Hekate. He was born before the law was made; therefore he isn't born 'illegally'. Even if he was I doubt Zeus would want to get on the bad side of Hekate. He's eighteen, so he was one when the law was made. **

**Yes Alexis's is dying. Please don't hate me****. But as Rhodes saw she will be in the story. Just because she's dying doesn't mean she'll be killed off. **

**Next chapter should have the bedroom scene between the two. But then I don't think Eros would just prick himself so I'm going to add a little something =)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Sorry this is so late. I had to finish my essay on Medusa for University and it took ages to do. But it's finished now so here is the much awaited bedroom scene... that sounds so bad.**

**I got a review asking about the stuff that Rhodes thought between Eros and Psyche. Re-reading the last chapter I realised it was kind of confusing so I'll explain it. **

**Rhodes is a demi-god, son of Hekate. Hekate is the 'triple goddess' meaning she can appear as a Maiden, Mother and Crone. She is the most powerful goddess, honoured by Zeus. Hekate is the goddess of crossroads, entrances, fire, light, the moon, magic, witchcraft, necromancy, sorcery. She rules the earth, sea and sky. Rhodes was born before the law made by Zeus, so free from the gods wrath (although I doubt any god would go up against Hekate). He said he was in Hades, the underworld, which means he had died, Hekate also says he was 'greater in death' then when he was alive. Before he died he only had a fraction of the power his mother had but after he died he had full access, meaning he could use the same powers as his mother. Only no human can have that power so when in the presence of a god his powers weaken depending on how long he is with them. **

**One of his powers is sorcery which is why is says those spells and can do basically whatever he wants. Another power is necromancy so he can see the dead or see death. That's the purple he sees on his own body and surrounding Alexis since she is dying. **

**The last power shown so far is seeing the future. He saw Alexis 'alive' so to speak and playing with the fear god. He also saw Eros and Psyche married. For his own reasons he chose to come to Kopkos and watch it the aftermath, the only to do that was to propose a marriage between his brother and Zoë. BUT... he got there too early. Nothing of what he saw happened yet. He just didn't understand that until he spoke to his mother. **

**Hope that helped the people that read it... if not I will be explaining it in the chapters to come but like all plotlines it comes when I feel it's the right time. If you have any other questions please do ask **

**This chapter is longer than usual, but I promised the meeting of Eros and Psyche and I will deliver, hope you like it. **

**So on with the story. **

**Chapter Four**

**Mount Olympus- Eros's Chambers**

**Eros**

Eros ducked as the dagger flew past his head. He smiled as he sent of his arrow soaring towards his brother, who caught it with his bare hand before snapping it into half. He sent another three, two of them didn't hit instead latching onto the shield, the last one pierced his brother upper arm. Phobos snapped the end, knowing better than to pull it out when in battle, and threw it to the floor. The older brother punched Eros in the jaw only to an identical blow right back. They both got in a few more punches before Phobos kicked him behind the legs, making him fall on his back.

"Yield?" Phobos smirked positioning his sword at Eros's neck.

"Yes." Eros breathed out.

"Do you promise?" Phobos asked making Eros smirk, he wasn't the best at keeping promises.

"Yes." Phobos grabbed his brother hand and pulled him to his feet before turning away to look at Harmonia sitting on the bed against the pillows. Eros smiled as he shot an arrow into his brother's leg, making the man fall against the bed.

"Brother, you cannot yield then strike your opponent." Harmonia stated looking up from her book.

"Sister there is no yielding on a battlefield." Eros said back as he lay on the foot of his bed. "You think an opponent would let you walk away with your life intact?"

"I think an honourable man would know when you lay down his sword."

"There is nothing honourable about war." Deimos said as he sat next to his older sister. Eros smirked; Deimos loved his sister more than anyone else, not including his twin. "And there is nothing honourable about man."

"I think men are quite honourable." She replied before blushing and hiding her face in her book.

"Love is not honourable either. It creeps up when you least want it to. Isn't that right sister?" Eros joked, liking the discomfort his sister was in.

"Harmonia?" Deimos questioned.

"It's nothing. Eros is just stirring up trouble." She defended which only made Eros smile more. Her discomfort was comforting. It had been a long time since his sister and brothers had been together as a family.

"That does sound like him." Phobos said from the chair beside the bed.

"Your words wound me greatly brother. When have I ever wronged you?" Eros replied mock offended. He knew everything he did.

Phobos looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by Deimos. "He is only playing you brother. Sometime I think him worse than Eris."

"You can not offend the goddesses." Harmonia reprimanded, Eros laughed when she smacked the back of the fear god's head.

"Do not think you will be let off that easily. Which man has made a place for himself in your heart?" Phobos asked which made Harmonia blush.

"If you blush again sister, I will find this man and rip out his heart. That will teach the recluse to keep his hands to himself." Deimos threatened. "Who is his usurper?"

Eros laughed then covered it with a cough when he saw his sister face. She was ashamed. "No one has touched me. He doesn't even know about my feelings."

"I doubt that highly." Phobos quipped. "You wear you feelings on a sleeve."

"Yet you didn't seem to notice." Eros couldn't help but add.

"It seems that our younger brother thinks he is smarter than us." Phobos said to his twin.

"An ox would be smarter than the two of you."

"Why do you rile each other so?" Harmonia asked as she played with the sleeve of her gown.

Deimos held her hand and opened out her palm, beginning to trace small circle onto the skin. "We'd stop if you gave us a name."

Harmonia grabbed her hand back. "You think me a fool?" She laughed then laid her head on Deimos's shoulder.

"I think you a love struck dunce." Eros joked only to be slapped on the arm. "And if you want a name I'll happily provide. Which name would you admire?"

"Stop being a trickster. It is unbecoming of you."

"What is love if not a trick?" He answered back not expecting an answer.

Yet Harmonia did answer, much to the displeasure of her company. "Love is pure. It is hope and wishes and power. It has the power to bring down the greatest armies, give birth to the strongest warriors and gentlest souls. It brings light to the darkest of souls in the darkest of times. Love creeps up on you and you do not mind because it fills that hole in your heart that you didn't know exist. Love gives you the strength to overcome any obstacle. If you cannot then you do not deserve it and it will float away from you just like air flows in the mortal world."

There was a silence following her words when the three brothers looked at each other. Eros knew exactly what he was trying to convey to his brother 'do you seriously believe such foolishness'.

"You know more about love than me. Would you like my arrows?" Eros joked to which Harmonia smiled.

"Don't worry brother you'll feel it one day." She laid a hand on his cheek then kissed the other. He could hear Phobos and Deimos snickering in the background. They stopped when Harmonia did the same to them. "I must go, mother wishes for my assistance with tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Deimos asked.

"Tonight mother seeks retribution for the slights made against her."

"And you acknowledge her behaviour?"

"I neither condone or acknowledge it Deimos. I merely do what I must to keep peace with mother."

"Peace is for the weak." Phobos called after Harmonia left the room.

"Tell us who Harmonia adores. I will not ask again." Deimos demanded.

"I promised Harmonia I would not say." He teased.

"And since when do you keep promises?"

"I suppose your words are true. But I keep promises to only two people; Harmonia and Macaria."

"Macaria?" Phobos asked.

"I suppose you are familiar with her. Short girl, black hair, grey eyes. Spend most of her time with the ghosts in the underworld."

"I know who she is." Phobos stated obviously frustrated.

"Eros?" Deimos questioned.

"Oh yes. I did say I would keep her promise but that does not mean I cannot offer a few... clues. If you reach the name of your terms I stay a man to my word." He waited for his brother to applaud his cleverness but they said nothing. "Very well, he is a mortal hence her new interest in mortal rituals. He has been working closely with father for the last eight year. He is also known as the dragon slayer and Founder of Thebes."

"Cadmus!" Deimos shouted grabbing his sword and storming out of the chamber.

"We will have to stop him from beheading the man or making him a eunuch." Phobos stated as he picked up his dagger.

"I suppose so." Eros agreed slipping his bow onto his shoulder.

**Alexis**

Alexis opened her eyes to see a never ending darkness. She sat up then turned to climb out of the bed only for her feet to touch something hard. The floor of her chambers were not rough, they were lined with fur. Then why could she feel small stones?

"Hello!" she shouted in the hope someone would hear her and know she was awake. She didn't like to trouble people with herself, but she was confused as to where she was. Her voice bounced off the walls, but no one came at her call.

She reached for her walking stick, yet it was not there. Nothing was there to help her walk; she was as vulnerable as a fly. She stood up, her hand on the rough lining of the wall. She knew she was no longer in her chamber. She hoped she was still in Kopkos.

She walked down the cave, hoping it was the right way, keeping her balance with her hand. "Anyone there?" She called again but it there was no response.

She didn't know how far she had walked but soon she saw a small flicker of light. Smiling the best she could be walked towards it. Light meant she would be able to work out where she was, then how she was to escape. Her father may not have cared that she had vanished but she was sure at least one person had to know of her absence. Maybe they would look for her? But then came a grimmer thought. Would her father let them?

She knew how the politics worked. How the courts created alliances and secured their bloodlines. With Zoë to be wed he would have to wed Alexis before Psyche could be engaged. But how would want to marry a cripple? Her father would have to give more of a dowry for her than that he gave for her sisters. She was the burden that her husband would have to live with, forever caring to her needs at the expense of the kingdom.

It was entirely plausible for her father to try and keep her out of the line of succession. In fact her strange surroundings could even be the work of her father. He could have had her kidnapped and killed just to avoid the dowry he would have to pay. Her father hated her, why wouldn't he do such a thing?

But even as the thought came to her she knew he couldn't. She wanted to believe that no father could hurt their own child, could not order their death just to suit their needs. The king had kept her alive for twenty years. Why would he do that if not out of love?

"Hello?" she called again hoping someone would answer. Talking to someone will stop the thought of insanity.

"My child. You are far from home." A woman said walking towards her. She held a small flame in the palm of her hand, which must have been the light Alexis had seen. She was an old lady, her free hand clenched around a walking stick, just like Alexis was used to. Her hair was pitch black just like her eyes and she wore a purple scarf around her head.

"Where am I?" She asked letting go of the wall and slowly walking over to the old woman, careful to not fall over. It felt easy to walk, everything was balanced and she knew she would stay upright and not stumble.

"I do not wish to scare you child."

"I am not a child. I am a princess of Kopkos."

"You are much more than that." The woman mysteriously stated.

"Where am I?!" She asked again this time a little more forcefully.

"The Underworld." The woman answered which Alexis fall to the ground in fear.

"I am dead." She muttered. She knew Aphrodite would avenge what the city had done but never had she thought the revenge would be against her. It hadn't been her fault.

"I didn't say that."

Alexis whipped her head to face the woman. She wanted to think the woman mad but something inside told her the old woman was truthful. Had they have been in Kopkos, turning her head would have sent shivers down her spine, locked her head in place and sent in her into so much pain the servants would administer her a sleeping draught. In the underworld it didn't hurt. In fact it was kind of, well peaceful.

"How can a person be in the land of the dead when they are not dead?"

"God and Goddesses can do all the time."

"But I am not a goddess. And surely not a god."

"Demi-gods can also travel alive."

"I am not a Demi-god." She said. The idea was so idiotic that she even need to think about it. She was the princess of Kopkos. Daughter of King Athan and the Late Queen Kaia. And demi-god would not be weak like she was.

"My sweet child." The old woman held her hand and pulled her towards a narrow hole in the wall. "Let us meet you father."

Alexis grabbed her hand back, thankful that here she would move her body without restriction. "If what you say if true and I am in the underworld then my father is not here. He will be on the surface and most probably looking for me."

"I am a goddess, do not doubt me words. Your _adopted_ father Athan, is not looking for you. For all he understand you are on the bed in your chambers. Being tended to by your sister and servants."

"What has happened to me?" She asked in a small voice.

"When a person dies does their body travel with them or is it only their soul? Are you a physical presence or a spiritual one?"

"So I have died?"

"A child of the underworld never dies unless they are killed. You my child, were not killed"

"You are making so sense. I do not understand." She admitted.

"Your father will explain it much better than I could." The old lady answered.

"My father is in the mortal world."

"Mortal world? Spoken like a true goddess."

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, close to begging.

"Who I am is not important. Not at this moment. Your father is waiting for you." The woman said holding Alexis, much lighter than before.

"Okay." She said as they walked through the entrance way.

**Eros**

"Why have you brought here?" Deimos asked as they walked the streets of the city. No one could tell they were gods of course.

"I can't have you killing Cadmus." Phobos answered. "It would infuriate father and weaken Harmonia."

Deimos snorted as the comment "speak what helps the sleep come to your eyes."

"Just enjoy the mortal world brothers." Eros said as he paid a street vendor for an apple.

"Why brother I think you come here often." Deimos quipped taking the apple of Eros. Normally he would have shot an arrow into his brother hand for the thievery but they were on mortal soil. There were a different set of roles on these lands.

"I came with Macaria once." It was only yesterday but it seemed like longer ago.

"What is the relation between you and her?" Phobos asked.

"We are friends. Although I cannot see why."

"So what do they call this place?"

"Kopkos." Deimos answered which surprised Eros. How was his brother to know? Even he was unaware until they landed on the ground.

"My dear twin, I think you have grown a brain." Phobos said.

Deimos didn't respond only bit into the apple again. Eros thought not to think too much into his brother's actions, typically because there was little to motivate him.

"Do you feel sometimes resentful to the law Lord Zeus employed." Deimos asked after a bout of silence.

"Which law?" Eros asked. There were so many restrictions on the gods that it was hard to know which was the one to follow.

"Where we can't have sex with mortals."

"Were Harmonia here she would have reprimanded your crass words."

"But she is not. The mortals use it why can we not."

"Because we are better than the mortals."

"Say what you will. If we were allowed mortals I'd most probably rent a room in a brothel." Deimos joked, or at least Eros hoped he was joking.

"Isn't that mother's temple?" Phobos asked as they neared the temple with a lock on the front. Several women were sitting outside dressed in red, his mother's priestesses. He had forgotten too that they had been offended and now homeless.

"Who do you suppose that girl is?" Phobos asked pointing to a girl who was shouting at an elderly man. Normally he would have been annoyed at a girl disrespecting their superior, although he did it every day, but it looked like she was helping the women in red. He had seen the man in the vision Harmonia had showed him at their mother's temple on Olympus. He was the man that spoke against his mother.

"She is a pretty thing. Wouldn't you agree?" Deimos questioned. Eros agreed but didn't say it aloud. The girl was breathtaking, it was true. She was light skinned, yet not deathly pale as if struck by death. It made her look fragile, like she could fall down at any moment. That didn't seem that bad to Eros, it made him believe that she would live every moment to its fullest. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down her back ending before her waist. It was shiny, reflecting the sunlight like a diamond. Her eyes were a rich blue, much like the colour of sapphires. It reminded him of an ocean, one that could be still and silent when calm but when angered resemble great disaster, much like it was now. It looked like the clashing for waves upon the shore. Water could never be controlled, just like the woman's anger it seemed. He didn't know how he knew of her temper but he felt like he knew her. As if the two of them were connected. She wore a deep blue gown, held by golden straps at the shoulder and a golden belt around her small waist. A simple necklace adorned her neck, but he was too far away to see the emblem it held. She was holding a small woven basket in her hand.

"Should we see what they are debating?" He said instead, silently thanking himself that his brother did not think too much into his pause.

"Very well." Phobos stated as they walked over to the crowd, which was now breaking apart. Eros saw the girl had started walking away, so he ran after not caring what his brother did at the moment.

She walked into a narrow alleyway; which was quite filthy, leading into a small courtyard with a fountain in the middle. She sat on the wall surrounding the water than looked at him.

"May I help you?" She asked looking him up and down.

Eros smirked and sat down a little away from her, the space between them would only fit one person. He didn't know why he was being so gentlemanly. "I certainly hope so." It seemed he wasn't being gentlemanly at all.

"Dear sir you'd do well to keep such though to yourself."

"I meant no disrespect, my lady. I merely hoped you could answer a question of mine." Eros couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was, he was treating her respect, one he didn't even give his mother. And this girl, whoever she may be, was a mortal. They were not deserving of respect.

"If anyone should be asking a question is should be me." She answered to him.

"Pray tell why you would think so. I was the one following you."

"Your eyes seem to be working well. I would ask why you were following me."

"And I would answer by saying I wished to ask a question. Had you allowed me to ask before we would not have been having such a fruitless conversation." He noted.

"Ask away then."

"I have forgotten it now."

"That is awfully convenient would you know say?"

"No I do not think I would. If anyone is at blame here it would have to be you."

"And why would this be a fault of mine? It was your question; you should have kept better hold of it."

"What do they call you in this land?" He asked, oddly intrigued by her.

"A name."

"Which name would that be?"

"One I do not offer to strangers."

"Yet you talk to them without fear." He quipped

"There is little for me to fear here."

"Is there anything for me to fear?" He couldn't help but ask.

"That would depend."

"Depend on what my lady? Is there nothing I can do you secure myself from your wrath." He innocently joked.

"What do they call you then?" She asked.

"A name." He answered.

"Which name would that be?" She asked starting to smile even though he knew she was trying to keep a straight face devoid of emotion.

"One I do not offer to strangers." He finished which sent her into a fit of laughter. It was the single most sweetest thing he had ever heard. "Where were you headed towards?" He asked pointing at her basket that rested by her feet.

"The orphanage." She said.

"I did not know you wished to take in a child." He noted, she didn't look much older than him.

"I do not. But I often take them food when I can. They need hope would you not say. Hope breathes into life."

"You give them false hope."

"Hope is hope in whatever name you give it."

"Would you like some company?" He had no need to go with her, neither did he want to.

"No I will be quite fine alone. Too many people and the king may grow suspicious." He did not ask how two people could cause suspicious. She was allowing him to walk away and he would take it.

"Well. I hope to see you in future." He mocked bowed. "Stranger." He added.

She curtsied back. "Until next time, stranger." Then she turned away and walked down the right path away from him.

**Psyche**

Psyche walked back to the palace with the empty basket in hand. She had gone to the orphanage liked she had planned; gave them the food, played with the children and read them to sleep. It was not much but she was the princess and they were her people. If she was not to help them who would?

She was still angry at her father for yesterday, about what he had said, and would likely stay angry for days to come. Alexis had once called her an unpredictable slow burner. Her anger would simmer for days with continuous explosions of emotion. It was odd but sometimes it seemed like shouting at people was exactly what she needed to do. Just to let the emotions out.

It was for that reason she had left the palace after leaving Rhodes with Alexis. She knew she would have said words that offended her father and sister if she had done to breakfast so instead chose to eat in her chambers. Then she took food and left the palace walls. With the Cretan Royal family living with them she knew she would not be let off lightly with any disrespect. Her father would punish her to show his power, even if he didn't deserve any of the respect she would have had to force out of the mouth.

She felt a bit selfish leaving Rhodes to care for Alexis while she went to explore the city. Alexis was her sister, not his, yet she needed no encouragement at his offer and left him. Would Rhodes even have known what to do? He hadn't looked like the type of person to ever care for anyone; she hoped he hadn't made Alexis worse in his attempt to help.

Her conversation with him in the morning now struck her as unsettling. When she had been talking to him that morning she had blushed at the idea of a love not organised by her father. Just the fantasy of it made her light up, it was the ultimate dream. She would have found true love, someone to share her life with. Her hopes and dreams and fears. Rhodes seemed to have taken her response another way but she had not tried to correct him. Then she had thought she would never meet someone she would have liked that way. It went against her upbringing to even look at someone her father had not chosen for her.

Then the strangest thing happened.

She had visited Aphrodite's temple to get Cirio to give up on his demands. She had no love for any god or goddess. They were not important to her, not as much as they were to her sisters. She just wanted the temple to open again for the priestesses and other citizens of her city that went there to worship, such as Zoë. It had been want Alexis had been doing before she had fallen unconscious so Psyche felt the need to finish what her sister started. Then when she awoke she would not be burdened with the need to open the temple.

It was during a brief argument with Cirio that she noticed the very person Rhodes had been describing. Expect Rhodes had not described him at all. Not at all. His hair was not blonde, it was the colour of straw with strands of light brown woven in. It glistened under the sunlight giving him an otherworldly presence. His eyes were not green. They were a shade lighter than grass, a shade she had never seen before. The closer to the centre she got the more the colour changed to blue. His skin was tanned He was awfully distracting and she turned back to Cirio before he would distract her more.

She had turned away from Cirio a few seconds later when she realised _he _would not be moving away. She began her walk down to the orphanage but noticed someone had been following her, they were light footed but she could still hear them so she sat at the fountain and turned to look at them.

It was the boy again, expect now he was much closer. When he sat next to her she knew he was too close, much too close. It was wrong of her but she could not stop the feeling she felt when she talked to him or when he looked at her. She could see him much closer now. His hair was short yet left in a state of disarray, his eyes had a spark of mirth, his hands were smooth as if he had not had a hard day in his life, his lips looked much more inviting then they had minutes ago. She knew if she just moved a few step she could have pressed her against his.

She did not care about his status; whether he was a prince, pauper, servant or slave. All that mattered to her was the increase in her heartbeat and the way she felt like her skin was on fire. She nearly fell on the stop when he asked if she would like company to the orphanage. She wanted to say yes but she knew her father would hear of it. The wardens liked to spread rumours to other people and if her father found out she had visited a place with a man he would cut of his head. Or in the best case scenario want to meet with him. Psyche knew that would not be for the best, even she did not know his name.

"Psyche." A women called pulling her into a hug, scattered her thoughts away. Psyche returned it yet to see who it was. "It has been far too long cousin."

The women ended the hug and Psyche could clearly see her cousin, Daphne. Psyche had not seen her cousin for several years, not since she had been offended by Zoë and vowed to never return to the palace.

"Daphne what brings you to Kopkos. Have the waters in Naxos grown to still for you?" She joked while they walked down the hallway.

"I heard of Zoë's wedding and just had to see the poor unfortunate that took her for a wife." She replied. "Have you met him?"

"Yes. He is, simple. I do not think she would have married him were it not for the wealth of Crete and his long term absence from the throne."

"Crete? I heard of them when they came to Naxos a few years ago. The king was understanding yet I did not think much of his sons. Which one is Zeta Zoë to wed?"

"The older one. Teodor."

"Ah the nicer one of the two. He was polite yet very stiff. I personally would have picked either, much rather keep my chastity." Daphne had always been against marriage.

"Were that true how would your father have little grandchildren? Surely I do not need to educate you in who a babe is created." An amused voice said as Rhodes came into view.

"Prince Rhodes." Daphne said.

"Princess Daphne." Rhodes said before turning to face Psyche, "I wished to apologise for my words this morning. They were not appropriate and I should not have spoken to you in that manner. I understand that now and hope you will accept my deepest regrets."

Psyche blinked a few times stunned at his words, she had not thought he would ever apologise. "Of course. Think nothing of it."

"Thank you princess. Now I hear a brothel calling my name." He smiled then walked away from them.

"That man. Sometimes I want nothing more than to orchestrate his death." Daphne sighed as they came to a stop outside Psyche's chambers.

"I bid you good night cousin. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. You and Alexis are the only people whom I can stand in this palace." Daphne said starting to walk away. "I wish you a good night. Hope you have pleasant dreams."

Psyche laughed before changing into her nightdress and climbing into bed. She fell asleep thinking about if she'd never meet the stranger again.

**Eros**

Eros had left his brothers saying he had business to attend to in the city and they did not question him. They left for Mount Olympus the moment he had returned saying that Harmonia had called them for help. He did not have to be a genius to know what help she was referring to. She had wanted to plan a birthday party for him and his birthday was tomorrow, she had wanted their help with preparation. All chances of him not attending were now discarded as Deimos would never let him miss it when he had helped to organise it.

He had spent the remaining time walking around the city and taking in what the city had to offer. There was not much that he hadn't seen before someplace else, but he had a few hours before twilight when he was to prick the girl with the golden arrow.

The people of Kopkos must have been blind when they named the princess the most beautiful creature alive, the girl he had spoken to earlier had been the most beautiful and he was sure her beauty would surpass the ugliness that was the princess. Kopkos had a bizarre definition of beauty if they could not see magnificence in front of their own eyes. Of course he would make no further notions on his infatuation with the female, not only was she a mortal and he a god, it was illegal for him to act on his feelings. If he did he would have suffer the consequences dealt by Lord Zeus himself.

His Father had told him once that it was on the day of his birth that Zeus had given out the order. In a way he had become everything the law stood for, for him to break it would be a great disrespect to Zeus and his parents. Yet maybe Zeus would be forgiving to his grandchild.

He had followed the dark haired girl to the orphanage, invisible to the mortal eye of course, and saw her read to the children, play with them and even put them to sleep. It was such a mortal action one that he frowned at yet was a little envious of. Neither his mother nor his father had read him to sleep, they done what all gods had and left him to the nymphs to raise until he was at an age to care for himself. It was unjust that these children who had no parents still received more love than he did with two living immortal parents.

And he was the god of love.

Soon night approached and under the cover of Erebus he crept into the princesses chambers. In his quiver he the golden arrow that would instil love into the heart of any person or creature. Apollo had taunted him about his bows before and it was only a matter of time before he got his revenge.

Not seeing the need for a bow he held the bow lightly in his hand and made his way to the bed. He noted she also had dark hair like the girl he had been talking but so did a lot of other women in the world.

Eros leaned on the edge of the bed, it shifted under the added weight and he hoped she did not wake up. His mother would not be happy about that.

He picked up her hand that was placed on top of the blanket she used to modestly cover herself and hovered the arrow above the skin.

Did he really want to do this? Did he want to ruin a girl's life when she had done to anger him? He knew it had been a plan of his own mind but did he really want to complete it? The girl would not be married and she would not have any children. She would read to her children like the dark haired girl had read to the children. Could he really submit a woman to such a future?

His doubts disappeared when he remembered why he was doing his. He wanted his mother's temple opened just like the dark haired girl had argued for. She had wanted the temple open as well, so he was not only carrying out the task she could not do. He was helping the women and he would not feel guilty about that.

He pushed half the arrow into her hand, making sure to not go the whole way as then it would be impossible to retrieve it. The moment the bow touched her flesh she moved, turning towards him. The blanket moved too, revealing her nightdress which wasn't the thickest of material. It was a simple dress, sleeveless and well equipped for the hot weather. It stuck to her skin showing every curve of her body and he was not complaining in the slightest. The blanket started again at her hips, which was for the best.

He should not have been thinking of sex when he was in the middle of a task for his mother. But he wondered nonetheless, especially about the dark haired girl. How would sex be when you knew your life was finite, when you knew death would come at any moment? Surely it would be better than sex than nymphs.

He didn't know when it happened.

Or how.

It was in between his lustrous thoughts that the princess turned to face him completely and opened her eyes to show the dark haired girls from his thoughts. Looking directly at him in eyes . While he cursed himself for not thinking of his complication a boar appeared behind and pushed into him. Most probably sent by his mother.

With the boar roaring behind him and the dark haired girl rubbing her eyes, saying nonsense words he didn't know when he pricked himself with the arrow that had pricked the girl. All he knew was that she was the first person he looked at just like he was the first that she saw.

He stepped off the side and let the boar move a little closer to the bed. He took out some normal arrow from his quiver and fired them from his bow at the animal sacred to his father. It didn't matter all he knew at the moment was to keep the princess safe and the boar was in the middle of him achieving that.

When the boar fell to the floor he walked over to the bed and faced the princess that looked at him in confusion. He knew he could not introduce himself to her so he caressed her cheek and whispered to her to return to her sleep. Luckily she agreed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

He kissed her forehead, unable to stop himself, and then looked at the boar on the floor. He sighed and took it with him as he flew out of the window.

He would deal with everything tomorrow. For now he needed to sleep.

**End of chapter. **

**I know it was long but thank you for sticking to the end of it. Hope it was worth it. **

**I added the scene about them meeting before being pricked because it would be a bit weird for them to just fall in love before actually meeting, particularly Psyche since she was asleep when it happened. I know in the myth it happened like that so I hope I didn't change too much. **

**Nice little family scene at the beginning **** Deimos and Phobos will have a part to play and they will feature later on. **

**Daphne is in Kopkos. I was unsure about whether to add her but then it just came as I was writing as I was like 'why not' so look forward to some Daphne/Apollo. It probably won't happen like the Eros and Psyche bits so most likely in the background. **

**Alexis in the underworld. How many of you thought that was why she was so unwell? This will be explained, as in who she is. In fact her storyline is probably the one that had changed the most since the prologue. Initially she was just meant to be Psyche's sister that offers her comfort and guidance, very different to the older Zoë. She would have worshipped Hera and then gone on to join Artemis and her group of devoted followers that follow her on hunts. Now she is totally different but I like it much better. Not everyone gets a happy ending. **

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter and it lived up to your expectations. **

**Review? Like it, hate it, have a question? **

**Next chapter should be up soon. **


	6. Author Note and Extra Piece

**Author's Note + Teaser**

I'm **SO** sorry everyone!

I know I haven't updated in forever and shame on me

I should have uploaded this message earlier but I never found the time, so I'll do it now. Please don't hate me.

I've been really busy with University Essays and Lectures (I had a whole ten weeks on Athens so expect some of that in later chapters) and it was so hectic. Then I became really sick and took Night Nurse. I still couldn't sleep but because of the sleeping draught in it I kept falling unconscious all over the house (I bruised myself falling onto the show rack- stupid I know). Then when I finally got better my mum had caught my flu/whatever it was and I was looking after her while my sister revised for her exams. Then some serious family problems came up and I was away from my laptop for two weeks. Now I back I have Uni again next week from Monday to Thursday.

I didn't write it all as an excuse for why the next chapter hadn't been up, I wrote it so you (my readers) understand why I haven't updated and that I haven't abandoned the story. I love Greek Myths, so I vow to finish this.

**To make up for it though I giving you a teaser of the next chapter. I wrote it between before I fell sick. **

**Chapter Five- Rhodes**

Rhodes walked out of the brothel early the next morning. He needed to sober up before someone caught him but the task was easier said than done. He knew of how to sober himself in the future but they did not have any medication or chicken the way he liked it. No. For the time he would have to put up with the ancient ways to doing stupid things. He'd have to wait the damn headaches out.

Stupid idiots.

Why couldn't they learn deep fried chicken three thousand years earlier? No one would be complaining.

He'd personally give them a medal.

Rhodes hit the side of this head in a vain attempt to rid himself of the pain. Trust him to have the worst luck of everyone.

A man outside time.

"Master Rhodes you had forgotten your cloak." A woman said running after him. He had been with her last night, a few times, but could not for the life of him remember her name. Oh well, what did he care?

"Thank you." He said before slinging it over his shoulder. It wasn't as if he wanted to cover his body, in fact he was feeling very hot under the collar, and it wasn't because of the company. "Leave me." He told her as he went around the corner to the puke out the remains of his dinner last night.

Rhodes wrinkled his nose at the mess he'd made. He couldn't wait until he was powerful enough to have minions do things like this for him. But until then he'd have to do it himself. He smirked as he set the ugly mess on fire, laughing like an evil mastermind while he watched. He was a sadistic mess; there was little doubt about that. He'd trailed fire on the girl yesterday then healed her and wiped her memory of it.

He walked back to the palace in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts. He'd need to explain to his parents where he had been the entire of yesterday and the truth they would not accept. Why would they. Saying 'I was looking after Alexis' sounding wrong to even him. He wasn't the helping kind and his parents knew it. He'd need to think of an excuse that sounded even the smallest bit true.

Maybe say he had been at the brothel the entire day? No. He knew what they would say and it wasn't an appropriate thought in the slightest, particularly in front of their hosts. But then again, it would give zealous Zoe a taste of what was to come. That thought alone made him want to say the lie.

He could use the fear tatic and say he had been with his _mother_ in the underworld the entire time. The look on their faces when he would say that would make his day. Fear always was an excellent motivator. When he gathered his minions he would keep them with fear. But no, he needed another tatic for his father and step mother.

"Master Rhodes, we have served your breakfast to you chambers." One of the servants told him as he went past the kitchens.

"Very well. Thank you Chef Mutton Chops." He joked but it wasn't well received. Probably because he had no idea what mutton chops were. The present was such a drag. He wanted to try out the stuff in the future.

"Yes Sir." He replied nervously.

He laughed at the man's discomfort as he made his way to his chambers. He opened the doors and threw the cloak onto the bed.

"You should really check to see if anyone is in the chamber before you proceed to remove your clothing." A voice came from the chair by the fire.

Rhodes turned to see the person he hated the most. His smile turned into a frown as he felt his power leaving him. Stupid Goddess.

Persephone sat comfortably on his one seater, which made him just want to run her through with the dagger on the mantel piece. If he hated anyone it was the Queen of the Underworld.

He wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. His greatest enemy and greatest love shared the same name.

This Persephone, the goddess, was tall with dark brown hair and deep black eyes. His Persephone, the girl of dreams, was shorter about to his chin with long flowing straw coloured hair and light grey eyes full of life. She always wore dresses ending above the knee, shorter than the ones in the present, either of bright or neutral colours never of dark colours like Persephone the goddess. But then he'd only seen his Persephone a handful of time in the vision he got of the future.

His Persephone wouldn't be born until the 20th Century AD. Until then he was stuck with the 1st Millennium BC one.

Even though he laughed now at the irony, it cut him every time.

"Why are you here?" He asked, removing his top just to piss her off. As soon as it was off, it was back on causing him to smirk at the goddess. It was always nice to annoy the flower hippie.

"Your help is needed." She said through gritted teeth. He could just imagine her cursing herself for coming to him of all people.

"My help? You?" He asked sweetly. "I do not think so. You cursed me and killed. "

"And I can do so again if I wish. Now come to the Underworld with me so we can both be rid of each other."

"You can't kill me, I have no more brothers for you to use against me. And as for being rid of each other, leave and I can be rid of you now."

Suddenly he was pushed up against the wall and held in place with black thorned vines, one very close to his treasure. Persephone sat on her chair just looking at him through narrowed eyes. "Remember who you are talking to. _Halfling._ If I say you jump you ask how high. Were I to say fall of cliff you ask which one. When I say you help me what do you say?"

"Suck my dick." He said out only to have the thorn press further into him.

"Let us try that question again. What do you say?"

"When do we leave?" He breathed out and fell to the floor without warning. He glared at the goddess who had caused not only his death but that of his brother. He didn't care much for Teodor but he was still family. His older brother, someone who he had looked up to for sixteen years.

"Very good. I'm pleased you have forgotten the past."

"I have neither forgotten the past or forgiven you. Yet I do not think you care much about that. What did you want help with?"

Persephone glared at him then looked around the room as wanted to prolong her words. "My daughter had recently been returned to me and I wish to explain to her what happened to her when she was born. So I obviously need you there."

"My Lady you give me such detailed information." He said sarcastically only to be back up against the wall. At least this time the vines didn't have thorns. Lucky.

"Don't act smart with me Halfling. If you do not do what I say I will have to punish your brother for your disobedience. He already spends six months in Tartarus, would you like me to further his sentence."

Rhodes gritted his teeth. No, he didn't want Teodor to spend more time in Tartarus then he had to already. It was a sentence Hades gave him when he carried out Persephone's orders. "No."

"Good boy. Now be ready we leave in five minutes."

"How are you away for the underworld? You are confined there for six months and it is not time for you to be on the mortal plain. And why do you need me? There are other half bloods out there. Fewer than before granted but why me? You'd rather see me in chain then ask me for help."

"You ask an awful amount of questions of a Halfling. But then you always did, didn't you? Macaria is on Olympus for that love god's birthday party so Hades allowed me to come here. And you are the only demi-god belonging to the underworld deities which means you can freely travel between the two planes. My daughter was brought up as a mortal. I thought it fitting if you were there with her, seeing as you had been through a similar event." Persephone explained and against his will Rhodes was kind of touched that she cared enough about her daughter to ask the help of the man that hated her with all his being.

Maybe she could actually be a good mother?

Rhodes shivered at the thought.

**I know it's not an ErosXPsyche Teaser but this is what I had written. I promise when I get the next chapter up there will be Eros and Psyche although right now I'm not sure how much they will interact.  
>In the Myth they don't see each other again until they get to the mountain but I don't see why I can't change little bits of the story. I have already done so much <strong>

**Thanks people... I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter Five

**I was feeling bored so I made a cast list. Don't know whether I should upload the list of names though? **

**Recap from last chapter: Eros and Psyche met. Eros pricked her and then himself with a golden bow. Daphne is in Kopkos and hates Rhodes. Rhodes hates everyone but has apologised to Psyche for his behaviour and found out that Alexis is dying due to her purple aura. Alexis is in the underworld and told by Hekate she is adopted. Zoe is set to marry Teodor, Crown prince of Crete. Deimos and Phobos find out their sister has a crush on a mortal. **

**Everything is about to change. And Zeus most probably won't like it. **

**And I changed the 'coming of age' age to 18 instead of the 13 it normally was in that time. **

**Anyway, chapter five now happening.**

* * *

><p><strong>Psyche Chambers- Kopkos<strong>

**Psyche**

Psyche woke with a lighter heart then when she had fallen asleep last night. She had had the oddest dream last night; the green eyed boy from the fountain had been present in it and a vicious looking boar. She remembered looking into his eyes and feeling as if everything was right in the world, that he was all she needed to feel safe and loved. Then the boar appeared and he _killed_ it. Killed it with arrows. Only the best archers could use a bow correctly and the green eyed stranger flawless.

She picked out her birthday dress, made by the royal seamstress. It was a loose yellow material with a curved neckline, no sleeves and ended just under her knees. She wore her golden sandals and the necklace her mother had left for her. As she walked out of her room, she continued to remember her dream last night, thankful she had not forgotten it yet. He had lightly touched her cheek and whispered into her ear to return to sleep. Psyche remembered how in the dream she pretended to sleep and how he had slowly kissed her forehead before leaving.

She had wanted to cup his face, place her hands around his neck and pull him closer to her. She would pull him down until their lips met until they were both breathless. She had not been kissed yet but knew she wanted him to be her first one. Then came the lustrous thoughts, the ones she would have only have done because it had been a dream and her princess status meant nothing within a dream. She would have thrown his bow and arrows into the side of the room before she curled her finger in his hair and smiled onto his lips. He would have pulled away and smirked down at her (she imagined he could pull of a very attractive smirk) before raining kissing down her neck. She would have arched her back and he'd have put his hands onto her back and traced them down to the hem of her dress. He would have begun to pull it up as she took his mouth to hers once again.

Then she had awoke in sweat and stared out the window at the sky to cool down.

She smiled at the dream; her smile brighter than the light of Helios and more radiant than Apollo. She'd never had a dream like that before and as much as it shamed her to admit it she had loved every second. It had only been a dream and people had done much worse in reality.

She would probably never see the green eyed stranger again; never have to face him knowing she'd had much erotic dream about him. But she realised she didn't want that. She wanted to see him again. And again. And again. She wanted to wake up to him and sleep with his hands around her waist. She wanted to tell him about her day and wanted to hear about his.

"My Lady?" Someone called pulling her out of her thoughts. She frowned confused, until she noticed she was standing in front of all wall, had she walked another step she would have walked into it. The servant looked at her confused so she turned to smile at him.

"Could you check upon my sister? I have to attend the banquet room."

"Of course, My lady. Should I take some breakfast for Lady Alexis?" He replied.

Psyche's frown flattered, "Have her maids not already fed her?"

"No My lady. His Highness had all the maids attending the banquet room. He announced to them that Alexis would be attended to after the breakfast."

Psyche fought the urge to storm over to her father and slap his face for how he was treating his own daughter. Alexis would not be fed scraps from the table; she would be properly cared for. She was a princess of Kopkos not a slave girl.

"Follow me." She told the servant, walking with him to the kitchen. Was the Green-eyed boy a servant? Or was he a Prince? Or perhaps a merchant? She had thought about the same topic the night before as she fed the orphans of her kingdom, but could not think of an answer. He would much too handsome to be a servant or a slave. While she had seen beautiful servants, they were leagues behind the boy. But did she care if he was?

The cooks bowed to her as she entered and she curtsied back. "Where is Melia?" She asked the servant, Melia was in charge of Alexis's care since Alexis was a small babe.

"She was given a week leave to attend to her son's deteriorating health." The servant told her. That explained it then. Melia would never have allowed the maids in her service to serve at a banquet instead of the princess. With her gone her father thought he could do as he pleased.

"When does she return?"

"The day after tomorrow My Lady."

"Very well. Until then I will be in charge of my sister's care. You will assist me. What is your name?"

"Kyros My Lady." He bowed his head.

"Please take my sister some water and check if she was awoken." Kyros nodded, filled a Hydria with water and walked out. She then told the cooks to make a pureed meal for her sister then walked out herself.

She leaned against the wall outside the kitchen as she listened to the cook starting their new chore. She hadn't known what Alexis ate for breakfast, only fed it to her, so didn't know what to tell them to make. The normal maids would have known exactly what to inform them to cook, but they were attending the banquet, serving the two royal families.

Angered at her father's selfishness she walked quickly into the Banquet room to see everyone seated, the table much bigger than that two nights ago. King Athan sat at one end, Zoe to his right, and empty seat beside her. There was then another empty place, before Princess Nikandre and the Queen Kristina. King Lyon sat at the other end, Prince Teodor to his right. There was then another empty seat, possibly for Rhodes, then Psyche's own chair. Next to her sat her Aunt, Queen Alysia of Naxos, her Father's younger sister, who gave a hug as she sat down. Last was Daphne who was talking to Psyche's Father. It seemed her Uncle had not come to Kopkos which Psyche knew was the wisest option. He would be needed to Naxos to rule the people and having three Royal Families in Kopkos meant Naxos and Crete were easy for an invasion were one to occur.

She stared her at fingers as the food began to be served, should she tell her father she had found someone she would consider marrying? Would he agree to marry he to someone she had only spoke to at one time? One who possibly was not of noble birth? That he could not gain an alliance from. She was not as pleasant in appearance as Alexis, perhaps no prince or wealthy land owner wanted to marry her. She remembered the nymphs she had seen dancing upon the Eastern Fields, a time that seemed for far away. They had been so free, perhaps she could join them, leave behind all her titles and responsibility to become someone who listened only to herself. She would elope with the Green-eyed boy, move to somewhere people didn't know them. Not Athens, they wouldn't be accepted there, but the world was so big they would find somewhere to make their home.

Amidst her thoughts she didn't notice the question that was directed towards her. "Psyche, I questioned if whether you had an idea as to where Prince Rhodes could possibly be?" Queen Kristina asked looking at her with a stern expression.

"You must excuse Psyche, My Lady. She often becomes sentimental, one with her thoughts, upon her birthday." Zoe answered for her while delivering Psyche a swift kick under the table.

Psyche smiled inside, touched that Zoe had remembered her birthday. In a current state of euphoria she had forgotten the day completely. She turned to face her father, whose face did not change at the news. King Athan did not celebrate Psyche's birthday, she had not had one birthday party to her memory. While some celebrated her birthday, such as Alexis, Damos, Daphne and Melia, others mourned the death of the much loved Late Queen Kaia, such as her Father and Zoe.

"How old have you turned?" Teodor asked as he raised he goblet to his lips.

"Eighteen My Lord." She answered and he nodded stiffly as if the question had been merely a formality.

"Will you have a celebration Princess Psyche?" Nikandre asked her eyes full of joy.

"No I do not think I will." She answered. Nor did she want one; it would not sit well with her to be enjoying herself while her sister was so sick. Never had Alexis seen unconscious for more than an hour.

"Why not. On my fifth birthday I got a celebration. Rhodes and Teodor gave me a horse."

"That is very generous of them." She answered.

"It was a small horse I was able to ride it. But then I forgot to tie him up and he ran away."

"That is awful." Nikandre frowned then returned to her breakfast. Crete was an island so the horse would not have been too far.

"Why do you not give the girl a celebration?" King Lyon asked her father, "A girl only turns of age one time in her life."

Athan turned to look at her with dead eyes, telling her this was her mess and she should answer. But the King had asked her father not her; if she answered it would cause offence. She could not even leave from the table either, that would cause offence as well.

"Come now. If the girl wanted a party she would have spoken of it before now. Psyche can be quite spirited when it is about something or someone she cares deeply for." Alysia laughed causing Daphne to smile brightly.

Psyche thought about those she would speak up for. Her people, her sister, the orphans, Rhodes (although probably not as strongly). Then she remembered the green eyed boy, she'd speak up for him. She smiled, gathering her courage to talk with her Father.

"Father I..." She started only to be cut off.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Zoe cut in, looking at her with suspicious eyes. She lost her courage then, took it as a sign that now was not the time. The sign was not from the gods, she refused the idea of gods and goddesses, but from fate. Fate is what caused her to stop not a group of people in the heavens.

She shook her head, much to Zoe's amusement, before a messenger walked into the room.

"I went to the brothels as you requested my Queen," He spoke to Queen Kristina, uncomfortable with delivering the news, "But Prince Rhodes is not present any of them. One girl said he left early this very morning."

"Where has that boy got to?" King Lyon spoke through gritted teeth. "You must excuse Rhodes, Athan, He has always been an annoying child full of ridiculous notions of what a prince can do."

"I hear he is no longer a prince," Daphne spoke.

"You hear correctly. I would have him in the line of succession, not even Hades can change my mind." Kristina placed a hand on her husband arm but he continued. "He has been disinherited and only keeps the title prince as I cannot take that away from him."

"What did he do?" Psyche asked only to have Lyon glare at her.

"I do not believe I have to speak to _you_ about reasons for disinheritance." What did he mean by that? "You there child," He said pointing his fork at Zoe, "It would be fortunate for you to start spouting some heir as soon as the marriage is consummated. I will not have the notion of Rhodes being brought back in succession even discussed in Crete. He would drink, whore and slaughter my kingdom to existence."

"Rhodes does not..." Teodor started only to stopped by his father.

No one spoke after that, Zoe only nodded and the breakfast ended in silence. King Lyon must detest the Rhodes for him to speak so cruelly, Psyche had known Rhodes drank and whored, everyone knew that, but not that he killed people. Lyon had said slaughtered that meant it was not just one person. It must have been hordes of people.

What happened to Rhodes to turn him from the boy that gave his sister a horse to the man he is now.

"Psyche." Athan called, Psyche looked around to see she was the last person to be seated on the table as everyone else seemed to have left the room. "What is wrong with you today child? You have been daydreaming and smiling like a commoner."

She wondered if she should talk to her father now but decided against it. No, she'd find the boy first.

**Mount Olympus**

**Eros**

"I said LEAVE!" Eros shouted at the nymph that entered his chamber. His sister had been sending several of them to better his mood but each time he sent them back. Harmonia would send one to him and he would send them back to her. Then she would try again and he would get annoyed. Eros was known around Olympus to have a very stable temper.

How Harmonia was spared the hereditary trait he could not comprehend.

He heard the door open again and fired an arrow at the door without even caring who was coming through it. He wanted his solitude; he wanted to be left to his thoughts.

"Phobos told me to get out of his room." Macaria commented as she jumped onto his bed, before sitting on her knees along the edge. She did not seem to care she nearly died. But then she spent her whole life in the underworld and was the goddess of blessed death. Death was probably not very high on her lists of fears.

"Try again." He commented twirling an arrow on his finger, hoping she'd leave.

"I did. He threw something at me. I was laughing too much to care."

"Go laugh some more."

"Oh, it seems I am graced with sociable Eros today, I can play along." She tried to push further along the bed but when she could not she pulled instead. Eros only moved to make room for her on the bed when she fell onto the floor because she lost her grip.

They laid side by side on the bed, on top of the cover, her hands wrapped around one of the cushions. He just stared at the ceiling while he tried to drown her out. She was talking about his brother, sometime he did not give a shit about.

"Come on, it's your birthday. Be nice and listen to me gush about the Adonis that is your older brother."

He was fairly sure that birthdays didn't work like that. "I do not give a Hades arse."

"My mum does, in fact yesterday I walked in and they were..."

"Okay fine. " He gave in. "Hearing you talk about Phobos is better than your parents. Old people sex." Didn't Macaria care she was talking about her own parents?

"Great I knew you would see it my way." She sat up, crossed her legs and turned to face him. He was still lying on the bed. It was his bed, his chamber, his father's palace and his birthday. He would not move to accommodate her. She was not someone special. Just a silly underworld goddess that was unfortunately his best friend.

But then he remembered the Princess Psyche, would she care is he lounged while she talked? Probably not. The orphans had all sat up straight while she talked to them, intently listening as she read them the story. She would not appreciate someone being disrespected; she had defended the priestess outside the temple. He knew he couldn't be with her, but he could live a way she would be proud of.

Yesterday had been the best and worst day of his life.

He was not regretful of meeting Psyche, talking to her at the fountain had been a pleasant experience. Following her while she was unaware was creepy, looking back upon it now, but it made him understand her better. He would probably have talked to her again, gone back to Kopkos and accidently bumped into her. He would have enjoyed that.

He regretted that he pricked her. He doomed her to loving someone that would not be able to love her back. Her life would now never be as full as it could have been, he would constantly be the shadow that kept her from being truly happy. She would not be truly happy until they were together and that would never happen. Not as long as he was a god and she was a mortal.

He was born on the day the decree was made, he was the living embodiment of a rule that meant gods couldn't be with humans. Couldn't love them. The irony was not spent on him. He was the god of love yet he would not be able to love the one person he adored. That option had been cut from him the moment he left his mother.

The thought many times over the night about leaving his family and Mount Olympus. Thought about becoming a renegade god that lived by no rules, he would be able to be with Psyche then. But Eros was smarter than he was selfish. As much as he wanted to be with Psyche, the constant threat of his family would be over them. A threat that would no doubt kill the pair of them. Or just kill Psyche and they'd keep him alive as yet another reminder to the Olympians. He would keep her safe from afar rather than put her in that level of danger.

He was brought out of his righteous thoughts when Macaria flicked his forehead, "I'm expressing emotions."

"So." He stated causally but sat up to listen. Macaria would ignore his mood like she always did.

"So I opened the door and walked in, knocking is for insipid people which I am certainly not. He was standing there half dressed and I just watched. I mean when you see Phobos shirtless it will make you have a heart attack. But of course it can't kill you since, hello immortal lovely goddess, but i swear on my father I would have gladly stood there for an eternity."

"I trust you made the most of the situation." He commented. While he cared little about his friends infatuation with his brother he did care greatly about embarrassing said brother.

"Oh I did." She said with a smirk. "I might have started singing and jumped onto him."

Excuse me?

Eros always knew that Macaria was a bit of a loose spear but jumping on the god of terror was not to be taken lightly.

"He pushed me off and I dropped onto the floor. So I laid there until he grabbed me and tried to throw me out. But I got free and he spent about ten minutes trying to catch me. I was laughing so hard. Then he threw me out, I wasn't exactly fighting much."

"So you went back in and he threw something at you."

"Precisely. You would think he'd be a bit more open to my advances, the other gods don't seem to mind."

"Macaria the goddess of whoring." He quipped.

"And proud." She laughed. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Not much." He lied and she knew it. Macaria always knew when he lied; no doubt she'd bring it up at the worst time. Probably with his brothers in attendance. Should he tell her about Psyche? If there was a single person he could talk to it was Macaria. "How about you? Anything else apart from leering at my brother?" He asked instead.

"Well mother and father told me I have a sister."

"You have a what!" Were he sipping a drink it would be splattered upon the walls.

"A sister. I was sure your ears were in prefect working order. They told me this morning then sent me out of the underworld. I have to stay with grandmother until my sister is integrated into the underworld."

"Have they told you her name?" It was odd to see Macaria so serious but listening to her problems made his leave his mind for a second.

"Melinoe. She was brought up as a human for the first twenty year of her immortal life."

"A human? Why?"

"Father wouldn't tell me."

"What does he tell you?" A Goddess being brought up as a human was unheard of. A demi-god was brought up as a human but never a true goddess or god. Her life must have been troublesome on the mortal plain. Especially from a underworld goddess.

"She was called Alexis. I don't know what she is the goddess of yet. That is defined by a specific moment in a god's life. You know all about that however." Eros knew of course. He wasn't always known as the god of love, there was a time when no one knew what he would preside over, whether there was more of his mother in him or more of his father. Perhaps neither and he would take a completely power devoid of his parent's influences. It was when he turned eleven when he knew what he had power over. And since then he had little doubt that he was the god of love.

"Alexis." The name sounded familiar to him, "the girl we saw upon the moor."

"Yes, I am so happy today. I have sister, my best friend become of age. Now if I can get Phobos inside me it will be a fruitful day."

"You have no chance." He said standing up from the bed.

"You could fire an arrow at him; make it hit that prefect rear. You would help out a friend, would you not."

"No." He would not fire another arrow, not when he made such a mess the last time. He ruined Psyche's life and for that he would never forgive himself. And he would never fire another arrow. Perhaps he could change into the god of hate instead of love?

"But Eros, you have to. Only for the day. Make him see me and be overcome with lust."

"I said no."

"Please." She begged.

"NO!" He shouted which made her fall off the bed. Again. "Just no." He repeated much calmer.

"You better tell me what is wrong. You so help me, I'll beat it out of you."

Should he tell her? He needed to tell someone, the guilt was eating him alive. Macaria was the least judgemental person he had ever met. Psyche judged people, she had judged the old man in front of his mother's people, but Macaria was different. She wouldn't make him feel like he'd failed. His brothers would, Harmonia would become flustered and quickly leave before he could finish. Macaria had told him about her problem, perhaps he should do the same.

"I destroyed a girl's life." He said and peered up from beside the bed, her eyes questioning. Before he could continue his siblings burst through the doors.

"Eros, everyone is waiting downstairs." Harmonia complained as she grabbed his hand. "Please come quietly, I do not want a scene."

"You seem to have grown a back bone suddenly." He commented and she only blushed. What had happened at the celebration already?

"Oh she spoke with Cadmus, I must say the boy does not how to inspire." Deimos answered as he brushed the hair from his eyes. Narcissist fool.

"I wondered when you'd come back." Macaria smiled eying Phobos.

"Keep wondering." His brother answered through gritted teeth.

"Do not worry. I have a very active imagination." She replied before walking out leaving the four of them in the room. She will find him later for him to finish.

"Just do what she wants." Eros said to his oldest brother while his oldest sister dragged him to the celebration.

"Eros is right. She has forever to hound you, and you can't ignore her for the rest of yours." Deimos added.

"I do not wish to hear about my brother's private affairs." Harmonia commented.

Deimos smiled up at him then walked beside Harmonia as they went down the stairs. "Phobos and sex. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex. BROTHER!" Deimos screamed as Phobos pushed him down the remaining steps.

"Such a pity he's immortal." Phobos said.

**Kopkos - Alexis Chambers**

**Zoe**

"NO!" Psyche cried, falling onto the floor by the bed.

Zoe ran to her youngest sister and pulled her up, "It will be okay," she spoke over and over again as she calmly ran her hand through her sister's dark tresses. Zoe knew she had to be strong; she wouldn't be able to cry, not with Psyche as sad as she was. Seeing her sister cry will break Psyche more than she already was. Zoe had lost one sister; she feared she may lose her second.

"No. It will not be. Nothing will be the same, she is gone." Psyche cried as she tried to force her way out of Zoe's grip. Zoe only pulled Psyche done harder, kept her in her lap. She couldn't let go of Psyche yet, she needed to know Psyche was alright. That she would not harm herself.

Zoe looked around the crowd that had entered Alexis's chamber, "Be gone all of you. Call my father."

Psyche then broke down into further cries, "I want to see her."

"No you don't."

"Please sister." Zoe thought it over, surely it would not hurt to have Psyche see. She was of age now. She helped Psyche up and placed her on the chair her Alexis's head, she bent on her knees beside her sisters. "It is entirely my fault!" Psyche whimpered as she pulled her knees to her chest, not caring her dress had ridden up.

Zoe quickly looked to the door before pulling the dress down, "It is not your fault, never think like that." She placed a loose strand of hair behind Psyche's before walking over to the closet. "I must get her ready." She pulled out the best of Alexis's dresses and walked back to her sisters.

Psyche tried to grab the dress from Zoe's hand, "When she wakes she will be angry you changed her clothes."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes." She replied pulling the dress back.

"You blame me don't you?" Psyche called from the chair a few minutes later.

"For what?" Zoe asked as she gently placed Alexis arm through a sleeve.

"For Mother. I know you cared little about Alexis but you blame me for mother's death. You hate me for killing her when I left."

Zoe did not reply for a few minutes, what could she possibly say?

Truthfully, Zoe could barely remember her mother. The only memory she had was of her mother scolding her for ruining her dress in the mud. She had been only four and playing with one of the towns people. When she came home that night, much later than her mother had told her, her mother took one look at her, grabbed her by the ear (the only clean part of her, her mother had said) and pulled her into Zoe's room. She then stripped Zoe down and made the four year old clean her own clothes, not letting her wear new ones until the last had been spotless. Zoe had cried herself to sleep that night, her mother's words constantly floating through her mind. It still did to this day. "You command not follow. No king wants a girl that cannot control a few slaves. You need to be bold and beautiful not appear as a filthy street urchin. Stupid girl, Alexis is more beautiful than you and she is only two. I am ashamed to call you daughter."

Zoe hadn't understood what her mother had meant that day, she was only a child of four, but in a foolish attempt to please her mother she had changed herself. Changed how she looked, what she believed. She began to make herself in the image of her mother, used her mother's cosmetics and wore her pearls. It made her mother smile and she longed for those smiles.

"I do not remember her much. All I know if you and Alexis and Father."

Father. Once her Mother had died, her Father had latched onto her. She was his heir and never spared a moment when he didn't remind her of that. Remind her that she had to be exactly like the late Queen Kaia. That her mother was the perfect queen and she would be too one day. He would compare her to Alexis every moment he got and as a child she was brought up with the same ideals. When he thought Alexis was eating too much he would have Zoe lessen the portions. When he thought Alexis didn't need a new dress he would have Zoe give one of her own to her sister.

But Zoe had been forced to grow too quickly. She remembered her sister's birthdays, yet had little regard for her own. She helped her sisters through their monthly cycles when no one had helped with her own. She did her sisters hair when they were younger, gave them styles suited to their age not like the painful buns her mother made the servants do to her. She had told the servants to puree Alexis's food down one day and when her father heard she had quietly listened to him scold her. It had been a small price to pay for her sister ate easier after that day.

She had been the one to have the walking stick for Alexis commissioned and had had a merchant present it to her, telling him to not speak her name or the money she had given him. Then when she learnt Alexis wanted to leave the palace, she had a servant call upon one of the boys that worked at the brothel to escort her. Those boys would protect and serve Alexis better than the upper class ones for they knew of the troubles of life and she had hoped they would understand her sister. One morning when she realised that the slave boy and her sister were real friends she was glad. She joined to Cult of Aphrodite then, and through them made sure the boy, Damos, was not harmed and their appointments he missed were compensated for.

Everything she had done since her mother died had been for her sisters, to spare them from their father. She had had herself regretted by all the suitors that came for her, told lies to make them leave. Because the moment she was gone from Kopkos, her father would dismiss of Alexis without a second thought. Perhaps her food would be poisoned or she would fall from her bed a way that would make death a painless release.

She had meant it when she said she loved them, at the dinner with the Cretan Royal family, and that it pained her to think of leaving. But she knew she would have to leave someday and Crete was a valuable ally, even if one day they would go against her father.

But Zoe knew she was no saint; very often envy would take over or the words of her mother would ring in her ears and she would do something she later came to regret. Like leaving Alexis burning on the bed the day Psyche had been born. Or snidely stating that Alexis was a leech when she saw the closeness of her sisters while they brushed Alexis's hair. She would never be that close to either of her sisters and that motivated many of her actions. Rather than try to become closer she would punish them for their exclusion of her.

"But I killed her. Because of me we no longer have a mother. And because of me, we no longer have sister."

Zoe sighed, why was Psyche's birthday so saddened. It was to be a happy day but now it becomes the day to mark the death of two women rather than to celebrate the birth of one.

"You have me." She said pulling Psyche into a hug.

Psyche pushed her away with a force greater than she'd ever seen, "I don't want you. I want Alexis," she said before breaking into sobs.

Zoe refused to believe that as she pulled Psyche back into her arms.

"Psyche we will talk of your marriage now." Their father said, walking into the room, not sparing a look at his deceased daughter upon the bed. Zoe felt Psyche tense in her arm, the sobbing momentarily stop before returning heavier than before. "Stop that babbling, she was a sick child. We must think to the future of a strong Kopkos."

How could their father talk of marriage with his daughter lying dead on her dead? Psyche's marriage would come after Zoe's own which would follow Alexis's funeral.

Zoe could faintly hear the sounds of 'no' coming from her youngest sister. She didn't know whether it was her refusal of Alexis's death or refusal of marriage.

"No." Zoe said standing up.

"What did you say?" Her father asked in a rough tone.

"I said no. Your daughter is dead and you are trying to sell of your last."

"I am king."

"You may be king but you are not fit to be called a father."

"Your mother would be ashamed as to how to speak to me. She always wanted to better you and I thought you had become better. But it seems her efforts were wasted."

"I have no mother."

"Because of her." Athan pointed at Psyche, who was weeping against the pillow of the bed.

"I didn't have a mother long before that."

Tomorrow she would regret what she said, would regret how she spoke out of turn. But today she was grieving.

"Your mother loved you."

"My mother thought me a street urchin."

"Well perhaps you should stop acting as one."

"Please leave." She said walking towards the door.

"Listen to me."

"LEAVE!" She shouted and blotted the door after he strode out.

She slid down the door, pulling out the pins in her hair and finally let the tears flow.

Alexis and Psyche had been her children, _she_ was their mother. She had brought them up from toddlers. No that Alexis was gone, she had only Psyche. And she would never let anyone hurt them again.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part One: Discovery<strong>

* * *

><p>So Alexis is officially dead in Kopkos, so sad I know. I thought about doing it Psyche's Point of View but then knew that if I didn't tell Zoe's side of the story know I never would be able to. It ties up a lot of loose strands I feel. What did you think of it?<p>

I feel so bad for doing this to Psyche, killing of her sister on her birthday, but it had to happen for the story to move along.

Psyche and Eros both to be expressing different emotions. While Psyche seems to be happy, day dreaming and on cloud nine, Eros feels guilty, depressed and antisocial. Perhaps after he has a nice chat with Macaria it will all be good

It's always fun to have Macaria and her unconventional thoughts.

If you google the goddess Melinoe, you find she is the goddess of nightmare and madness. Alexis isn't the goddess of that yet but just wait.

What did you think?

-Hate Zoe a little less?

-Want to shove Macaria into a closet with Phobos just to the hell of it?

Let me know. Review please

**Random Question: In the myth Psyche's sisters (sometimes one, sometimes both) trick her into betraying Eros. Who do you think it will be? Zoe, Alexis or both?**

I made it so might as well post it:

**Psyche:** India Eisley

**Eros:** Eugene Simon

**Zoe:** Rebecca Breeds

**Alexis:** Skyler Day

**Macaria:** Malese Jow

**Deimos:** Wesley Morgan

**Phobos:** Grant Gustin

**Harmonia:** Anna Hutchison

**Rhodes:** Tommy Bastow

**Teodor:** Lachlan Buchanan

I don't own any of the people listed.

**If you want to hear about Rhodes and other characters in the future (i.e 2013) read on: **

My Power Ranger Olympian Force story features the gods and will later show Rhodes and Persephone (future version) in an antagonist role in an important arc. It will also have Psyche, Eros, Helios (Character in the next chapter of this story and main role in the power ranger story), Alexis and Teodor. The reason why Rhodes becomes antagonist and against the gods is revealed at the end of this story, the last chapter or maybe second to last. So, if you like Power rangers and Greek mythology then check it out.

I've started a story of Rhodes in the modern times, so after the events of this story. It features Persephone (Future version), another character from this story that will stay hidden, Teodor and of course Rhodes. It's about Persephone cousin and once that's over it will be Rhodes and Persephone.


	8. Chapter Six

**Part Two: Indulgence**

**Chapter Six**

**Mount Olympus **

**Eros**

Eros frowned at the congregation in the Throne room; he was in no ready to deal with so many clashing egos. Zeus was seated on the throne at the head of the room and when he and Eros made eye contact, the younger god quickly flew away. Did Zeus suspect something?

"I must say, this party is not an absolute bore." Hephaestus said as Eros passed him.

He and his step-father (although the term was used very loosely as marriage was of much important for the gods) had a very turbulent relationship, it was not often that one would seek the other out but Eros had found that often Hephaestus offered better advice then either of this parents.

"I will pass on the compliment to Harmonia, she will be pleased." Eros replied, even though it had not been a compliment.

"See that you do, although the mortal notion is missed on me. Apparently I am to present you with a gift. Here boy," Hephaestus said roughly pushing a box at Eros and walking off to drink more wine.

He rattled the box, unsure of what it must be, then shrugged and continued on his way to find Macaria.

"When someone plans a party for you the least you could try to accomplish is smile." A voice said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Father," Eros said turning to face the War God, "I had not known you would be here."

"I was not doing much and Harmonia mentioned she had persuaded Dionysus to provide us with free liquor. I could hardly deny her."

"Of course." Eros agreed, Harmonia was the favourite child of Ares that Eros knew without being the God of Love. Although the large amounts of time she spent at Ares's temple might have been for the human boy that served him. Eros was on good terms with his father, he had no need to be sneaky or snarky although both attribute came naturally to him.

"Walk with me," Ares demanded and Eros had no choice but follow, "Aphrodite tells me you avenged her last night."

Eros stopped. He had not expected his father to bring that up. He had not even known that his father knew of the matter. What else had his father known? When Ares shot him a confused look Eros began to walk beside his father once again. "The mortal fools locked her temple, she wished for recompense."

"You are not her whipping boy. There is no reason for you to bend your arrows to her whims."

"It was nothing father, I did not mind." There was no lie in the statement, had it not been for his mother had would not have met the Princess. And he would not have fallen to admire her. But then it was also his mother's fault he was in love with the human he could not be with. The irony was not lost upon him.

"You are my son as much as hers. War bends to no one. Love is a compromise; War is survival of the strongest."

"I hardly believe that to be true," Eros began as he took a glass of a wine of the nymph passing them around, "and I am not a whipping boy."

"Did you have fun in the mortal plain then?" Ares asked as they neared a large crowd of people.

"It was, insightful." He answered trying to find the right word without lying.

Eros caught sight out Macaria dancing among some tree nymphs, a little too suggestively, as a few people watched the entertainment. Most of the crowds were talking among each other paying no attention to the dancing girls yet there were a few people watching them. His brothers were talking to each other, but they both were taking quick looks at the underworld goddess. Phobos watched in fascination while Deimos watched to see what had his twin so unravelled.

"Insightful is not the word I'd use, little love god." Helios agreed walking up to him. There was little love between the eternal nineteen year old sun god and Eros's own father. Helios had spied on Ares and Aphrodite in the earlier years of their affairs and told Hephaestus and the rest of the Olympians. Since then his parents resented the boy and Helios never missed an opportunity to rile them further. "Has the boy not told you of what happened in Kopkos? I was mighty shocked by the revelation." Helios taunted sipping his wine all the while never losing eye contact with Ares.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Eros spoke through gritted teeth. How could be have been so insane?

"I see he hasn't told you. Scandalous." Helios smiled like a mad man.

Suddenly he was pushed up against one of pillars, his feet several centimetres of the ground with Ares's hand around his throat, "Speak or lose the ability."

"Well I hardly think choking me is the answer." Helios spoke in a deadly calm voice which only infuriated Ares further. Eros watched in silence wondering about what he should do. If Helios did know about Psyche (however he managed it) then he should probably get him away from Ares before the sun god told his secret. Yet if he didn't and was only causing trouble then why should his father choke him. A God could not be killed so it was only terrify the boy. Yet he was awful accurate with the city name.

Eros smirked when Ares tightened his hold; Helios just looked down at Eros mischievously. "Would you like my present?"

Present?

"Father!" Harmonia cried running up to them, "This is a party. Leave the guest alone." She pleaded pulling at his arm. Ares, however, paid no heed to his daughter's cries and only stared at the Sun God.

"Why was _he_ even invited?"

"I was not. I gate crashed."

What sort of word was gate crashed? Eros thought but then decided he didn't care.

"I will not have bloodshed at this celebration. Eros, help your sister." Harmonia pleaded, her eyes imploring. Eros only rolled his eyes and walked away. He had not asked for a party in the first place and now everything was falling apart. He drank the rest of the wine in a single go then picked up another glass.

"Harmonia requires your help." Eros said to Cadmus and watched as the human scurried off to aid his sister. Saps, the both of them.

He looked down at the gift Hephaestus had given to him and opened the velvet box to reveal leather bound book. While scoffing at the oddness of the gift he opened it pages to find the box did not possess pages, it only opened to the centre page.

He thought of Psyche reading to the orphans and the middle pages changed in a screen showing the love of his life crying in a room that was not her own. An older girl was comforting her, telling her it would be alright. Eros wanted to flee to Kopkos and soothe the girl himself but knew that would never be allowed to happen. He quickly shut the book and glanced up to see Hephaestus looking at him curiously. Eros did nothing to reply to the man only walked to where Helios was drinking as if nothing had happened moments before.

"How do you know?" Eros said through gritted teeth as he ran a hundred scenarios through his.

head.

Helios smiled as he took another sip, "I'm Helios. I see everything that happens that happens on Olympus and the mortal world."

"But it happened at night, you only hold domain over the day."

"You believe a simple matter as the time of day will save secrets from me. Boy you are delusional."

"Stop calling me boy."

"Oh yes, you have turned of age know. Do you feel as if you are older? Wiser? Bolder?"

"You tell me. You've been nineteen for two centuries now."

"The age does suit me well, so many girls turn of age every day upon the mortal plain."

"But you cannot consummate with any of them." Eros quipped.

"Either can you. And there lies the problem." Helios replied clinking his one wine glass with Eros's nearly empty one. "It was all well and good when Zeus made the law those eighteen years ago but cracks are beginning to show and the biggest crack in the wall seems to be you."

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more private."

"If I did not know better I would have thought this was a sordid love entanglement." Macaria said wrapping her hands around Helios's neck, her lips incredibly close to his own.

"Perchance you could begin one," Helios replied turning around so he pushed Macaria up against the pillar. Eros smirked as he saw Phobos glaring daggers at the Sun God.

"That does sound awfully inviting." Macaria replied, wrapping her hand in Helios's hair.

Deciding it was better to not push his oldest brother beyond his limits; Eros spoke, "Actually me and Helios have important matter to discuss. Go and annoy Phobos."

Macaria instantly perked up, smiled and began to walk away. That was until Helios opened his mouth, "Does the matter not include Macaria. I mean you were about to tell her all about it an hour ago." Eros wanted nothing more than to punch Helios into the floor. Sure he'd wanted Macaria's help but that was before. Before he realised that Helios knew. They were not friends of any sort but it made Eros anxious as to who else could have known.

"Is it about you destroying a girl's life?" Macaria asked. Eros now wanted to punch her into the floor. She was a goddess, she would handle to pain.

"That is what you opened with. Boy learn some tact if you ever want to be with a women." Helios quipped, "She counts for little." He said nodding to Macaria, who huffed at his words.

The three of them soon found themselves back in Eros's Chambers. Macaria had jumped onto the bed and sat at the end her legs crossed. Helios sat on the window ledge, leaving Eros to sit next to Macaria on the bed.

"So, who will include me into this secret?" Macaria asked her usually odd self evaporated.

"Would you like to say?" Eros asked Helios, it would tell him how much the other god knew. The two gods stared at each other for a few minutes, which sent Macaria into a fit of giggles, before Helios gave up and recaps the events of the entire day.

About the closure of Aphrodite's temple (he did not sound sorry about it), Aphrodite's rage and the plan that Eros developed to appease her. How Eros and Psyche had met (he had not replayed the conversation the two shared but the twinkle in Helios's eye said he knew), how Eros went later in the night and accidently pricked Psyche and himself making the two fall in love.

"Have you nothing better to do then peer into the life of my best friend." Was the first thing Macaria said when Helios finished?

Helios did not seem scandalized by the comment, "Well I could look into yours but I do not think I would see much apart from sex with ghosts. Tell me, does the term nymphomaniac still apply when both member are deceased? "

"So what do we do now?" Eros asked, ashamed he had to ask for help. But there was nothing he could do alone and having Helios on your side gives him at least a fighting chance.

"We get you two love birds married." Helios replied as he frowned into his empty glass.

"We do not even know if he loves her, or she him." Macaria reasoned.

"How dare you think I don't?" Eros hissed but it went unnoticed.

"Oh I'm sure they love each other. Even without the arrow I feel they would have fallen for each other with time." Helios answered, grabbing the wine bottle Eros had hidden behind his book.

"You seem awfully confident so someone who knows little of love." Eros replied not answering the comment. Would he have fallen for Psyche? Yes, given time he knew that he would fall in love with her. And were it not the silly law he would have taken her for a wife. "Why are _you_ helping?"

"Rhodes says that he needs you and Psyche together to aid himself, he spoke of the underworld. I do not argue with my best friend when he talks of the future. I only assist." Helios replied.

"Rhodes," Macaria laughed, "You mean that demi-god child of Hekate. He hardly poses a threat to the future. And how would he even know of the future?"

Eros wanted to smirk at her words, demigods often acted as if they were more powerful than they should be. Often thought they were as powerful as the gods yet only two had become of godly status, Herakles and Dionysus, the others died with their egos shattered. Yet his mother, after one of her spats with Persephone, had told him a little about the demigod Rhodes. Rhodes was a child of Hekate who died at Persephone's command only to be brought back to life by her husband, thus unlocking all his powers. His powers were the level with his mother Hekate's and while Hekate showed restraint, Rhodes knew not the meaning of such a word. Aphrodite had thought it funny that Persephone had been bested by a boy of sixteen.

"Of course your mother would pretend he wasn't as powerful as he was, they are mortal enemies. No wait, the both of them are immortal so they're immortal enemies." Helios explained. "I hear Rhodes currently resides in Kopkos as a guest."

"Why is he there?" Eros growled unable to keep the jealously out of his voice. Why was the bastard in Kopkos, what exactly was he planning? Eros doubted he went there on an entirely innocent reason, no one ever did.

Helios smirked, "Ruffled your wings did it? Worry not boy, he only wishes to complete his master plan. For that he needs the trust of both you and Psyche."

"I don't trust him."

"And that's where I enter." Helios laughed taking a large sip, "Let me explain the plan."

**Kopkos Palace**

**Psyche's Chambers**

**Psyche**

Psyche walked to the window of Alexis's room and unfurled the note from the dove's leg. Her eyes were still red and teary but she tears had long stopped running. While Alexis had been a long part of her early life, and will continue to be, she had to be strong for the people within the kingdom. They would be saddened by the news and she would have to be the one to comfort them. Of course they would attend the funeral games and the visit the court to offer condolences. Were they to see her start crying, they too would begin and soon the whole court room would be filled with tears.

Alexis was loved within the city, people would grieve and they will fight. She had to continue her resolve to stay strong.

She looked down at the note and a little sob lodged itself into her throat:

_Please meet me at the Hills at 12._

_Damos_

The official news of Alexis's death had not been released so Damos had no way of knowing about Alexis. She could either pretend the letter hadn't arrived, and then when the news came out he'd know like everyone else. But that seemed unfair.

Damos was Alexis's friend, her only friend, and he deserved to know what happened before it became public news. She would have to somehow get word to him before the tomorrow morning.

She could ask Rhodes, he was a frequent visitor to the brothels and had no doubt seen Damos working in them. He would be able to get word to Damos before the day was up, since he no doubt was going to go to the brothel tonight anyway. Having a woman visit the Kopkian Brothels would be demeaning, it would be better for a man to go.

She took a last look at her sister's lying body and walked to the guest wing of the palace. She knocked on the Rhode's Chamber door, but he didn't answer. She knocked again and when there was no reply she opened the door.

The room looked very much like the first time she had entered it days ago, messy and unkept. The only feature that stuck out was the floral feature upon the wall. It was not part of the original decor of the room, but it was something that other people could have missed. Since it gave little indication to where Rhodes was she dismissed it and walked around the palace and the gardens trying to find him. When she was unsuccessful she asked Teodor and even Nikandre, both of whom were unaware where their brother was, and also cared little.

She checked the time using the sundial, realizing there was only minutes until the time Damos had asked for. She could send a servant but that impersonal and she was not someone who would let such news be delivered through the mouth of a stranger.

Although she was no less a stranger to the man, she was Alexis's sister and therefore a safer way to deliver such grave tidings.

She wrapped a shawl around her head, to shield herself from prying eyes, and made her way to the northern hills of Kopkos. They were the only hills within the city, the eastern hills were outside city bounds but it was easily visible from the palace. Alexis and Damos would be fools to see each there.

When she reached the middle of the leftist hill she was a figure resting against the tree. Gathering her courage she forced her feet to move towards him but they revolted and moved not an inch. How can she tell someone that their companion had died? While she knew they were friends, Psyche often thought that Alexis regarded it as something more, if Damos felt the same how could she break his heart?

It would be hypocritical if she did so. She would hate for her own heart to be shattered so how would she be able to do it to someone else. She sighed and looked up and the clear sky, there was not a single cloud up above. The Gods were said to reside upon the heavens, Gods such as Hera who Alexis prayed too. Why did Hera not save her sister from Hades? Why would be Queen of Gods punish one of her own to suffering? Her thoughts only strengthened the dislike she held for the gods.

"M'Lady?" Damos asked walking towards her, when he saw it was indeed her he bowed low.

"You are Damos correct?" She asked in reply and when he nodded she smiled and removed the shawl from her head. "Perhaps you would like to be seated?"

"I do not understand. Where is Alexis?"

"Please have seat."

"Tell me." He replied in a raised voice, he had already noticed something was amiss and that agitated him. Psyche frowned as she sat down on her shawl. Damos copied her and soon they were sitting beside each other. Psyche noticed not many people came to that particular hill, the sun created no shadow and the positioning of the greenery meant they were shielded from visitors to the other hills.

"It regards my sister. I am terribly sorry Damos but she passed over last night, her soul now resides in Hades." She tried to keep her tone steady for she'd have to repeat the same line when the city was told. But it still shook. She imagined the green eyed boy being there, him smiling encouragingly from a distance, while it was a sheer fantasy it made her a little happy. Mostly it made her guilty, here a person was losing their love and all she could do was think of her own.

Damos was quiet for a very long time. So long in fact Psyche had begun tearing off the grass and creating a small bracelet from it. When Damos spoke she barely heard him, not only was his voice a whisper, it was also very short, "How?"

"She was brought into the palace unconscious on the night of the Eclipse; we thought she was just ill as per usual. No one noticed she had never been sleeping for that long and all the staff were preoccupied with Zoe's wedding. I went to feed her in case she had awoken but she had no pulse and I could not feel her breath on my hand."

Damos sat very still before releasing a loud cry and punch the tree behind him. Then again and then again. When she finally had him sitting again his right hand was bloodier then anything she had ever seen. She tore the hem of her dress and used it to wipe away most of the blood. She then tore off some more and tied it around his hand.

"It is my entire fault." He said playing with the end of his bandage. She slapped his hand away lightly to which his eyes flashed in anger but he didn't touch it again. When she asked what he meant he ran a hand through his curls, "She was with me that night, I was taking her home when we stopped passing Aphrodite's temple. Rather Alexis stopped, I pleaded with her to walk away but she resisted and I left her. I should not have left her; I should have taken her to the palace gates and waited until she went inside. I shouldn't have walked off. I was so jealous. Damn Hades. I should have curb my anger, I should have depleted my ego and waited with her. If I had just said maybe I could have been of help."

Psyche wanted to say that he leaving was the best thing he could have done. That walking Alexis to the palace gates would have been an insult to the king. That standing next to her in a crowd would mean something that she shuddered to think about. "What happened that night?"

"Nothing special. We sat upon this hill and watched Selene overshadow Helios. Although I could not understand why it was so important. Though, Alexis and Macaria seemed very interested."

"Macaria?"

"She was just a girl that came to the watch with her friend. Her and Alexis seemed get along and Macaria asked if she could visit Alexis within the palace another time. I told her it was a foolish idea but Alexis was jubilant and the idea of a friend that was not related to herself."

Psyche frowned to herself, could this girl have wished ill upon her sister? The name Macaria seemed familiar but she could remember where from. "Had Alexis and Macaria shared a meal?"

"No, Alexis had finished the food she brought before they arrived."

"What about the friend, who were they."

"Just a boy, I would guess your own age or a little older. He was rude and left shortly after arriving."

Psyche perked up when she heard it was a boy, could it be possible? Not many new faces had arrived in Kopkos in the last few days, if it were true it was as if destiny wanted them to be together. If Rhodes and remaining Cretan family had not come to Kopkos that day she would have seen the eclipse with Alexis and possibly meant the green eyed boy earlier.

"Did he have green eyes? And straw coloured hair? Look as if he had been crafted by the gods himself?" She blushed as she spoke but Damos did not seem to care. He was obviously grieving or else he would not have been so forthcoming with information. Also as a whore, people's appearance lost interest to him. Alexis had told her once that Damos cared more for the inside than the outside.

"Yes. Said is name was Eris? Kros? No, it was Eros. Yes Eros it was."

Eros. She smiled, now she had a name to give that prefect face.

Eros, yes it suited him well.

"Would you be okay to return to the city alone? My absence from the palace will soon raise suspicion." She said reluctant to leave him alone but at the same time she needed to get back.

"I will stay here a few moments longer."

She nodded, wrapped the shawl around herself and began to walk away. She had only made it a few step before Damos ran up beside her and silently walked beside her. She guessed he didn't want to let her walk around the city alone, the last time it had been Alexis who was now no longer here. Perhaps walking her helped him make peace with himself, although it was no one's fault. She hesitantly gave his hand a light squeeze, grateful that he didn't look at her once until they reached the gates. She waited for the guards to open the gates and when she turned back, Damos was gone.

**Eros Chambers**

**Eros**

"Surely you are not serious." Macaria said in disdain, Eros had to agree the plan Helios spoke of was simply outrageous.

"It is fairly simple. We have Apollo provide a false prophecy to the girl and her family saying that she will not be married to a mortal. They will want to know what they can do to help and Apollo tells them to leave her upon Mount Ossa. When we have Zephyrus carrying her to the grove and there she will find the mansion. The two of you are happy forever."

"It will never work." Eros said suspiciously.

"As long as she does not see you or know you are a god, you have not violated the law." Helios replied simply drinking from the bottle.

"Why would Apollo and Zephyrus help?" Macaria asked.

"I do not know about Apollo but Zephyr owes me a favour and now I'm collecting. He will do what I tell him."

"He is your nephew; of course he will do as you say."

"He is also only five." Eros noted.

"Therefore the best age to be manipulated. Lose the qualms you have against the use of children." Helios replied. Eros was fairly sure he was drunk.

"Is it just me or is the plan starting to look good."

"Make Apollo help you and it would be well." Eros had a fairly good idea how that would go. Not well.

"You are not serious, it is foolish." Macaria cried.

"I've had enough of this, Neaera looked most ravishing today." Helios said and walked out.

"I should go and catch Phobos in his room before the night is through. Ask Apollo for assistance, the worst is that he refuses."

Eros sighed as he watched Macaria leave the room. Where would Apollo be?

**Underworld**

**Hades Throne Room**

**Rhodes**

Rhodes glared up at Persephone from his place on the floor. She was seated upon her devil throne while she had made him sit on the cold dank floor, because according to her that is where he should be. Well actually according to Persephone, he should be in the fields of punishment or Tartarus and not be allowed to roam the surface free as a bird. But she couldn't do nothing as her husband, Hades himself, had given him is life back. And he never let her forget it.

"What is happening?" Someone called from behind them. Great, so the girl had not even the vaguest clue about who she was. Someone give Persephone a medal at being the lousiest mother ever. At least his mother didn't leave him half confused his entire life.

"I am sure your mother will explain to you, just come through here." His mother spoke; it was awfully odd how she appeared when he was thinking about her. What was the saying again, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Melione." Persephone cried happily running down from her throne to hug the awfully awkward girl.

"Hello?" The girl replied very confused, Rhodes smiled and tucked his legs under him as he watched in amusement.

"My darling child. I have missed you so very much, I am glad you have made your way back to us." Persephone said pulling her daughter along to where Rhodes sat.

"I hope I am not being rude, but who are you." Persephone's face fell into something that Rhodes would cherish forever. She looked as if someone had run over puppy.

"I'm Persephone, your mother. Surely you know who I am." Persephone asked.

"Sorry My Lady I cannot. My mother was Kaia of Kopkos but she died when I was three. I've never known any other mother; therefore I do not understand how you can be my mother." Rhodes groaned out load which got him a glare from his mother in her old woman guise. Now that Rhodes studied the girl better he could see it was Alexis. She looked different to when he had seen her lying on her bed. Her hair was a much lighter brown now, brightened by the dark flames of the underworld. Her eyes were brighter as well, the green and blue much more visible than before. Her skin wasn't as pale either, but held a small tan. She wasn't holding onto anything either, like Psyche had told him she did, she was walking with her back straight as if she'd been doing it for years. It seemed the underworld was doing her well.

"You are my daughter, my oldest daughter. My sweet Melione. I am your mother, I have birth to you twenty odd years ago."

"I mean no disrespect my lady, but I believe you are mistaken. For one my name is Alexis not Melione, although that is a lovely name. And secondly I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Rhodes." Persephone barked which made him look up at her; not bothering to hide is annoyance. "Explain to her, this is why I brought you here."

"How can I explain to her what I don't know? I have no clue what happened when she was born as I wasn't born yet. You will have to explain it yourself. Although how Alexis ended up on the mortal surface I don't know, she is clearly a goddess of the underworld."

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, looking at him like she recognised him but couldn't place him.

"Rhodes of Crete at your service," he bowed with flourish, "although that title stands for nothing now. I am a guest a Kopkos, I do believe your sister is to marry with my brother, I wish him luck with that. I am friends with your sister Psyche. But you don't care about my mortal self, do you? I'm the son of Hekate, with full access to all her powers which have become mine by default."

"How is Psyche? The last time I saw her I was getting ready to see the eclipse."

"Of course you were. That was three days ago, maybe four. I'm not very good with time, or responsibility. Actually I'm not very good at much."

"Correct you are." Persephone put in snidely but he ignored her.

"Where are we Rhodes?" Alexis asked, coming to sit by him. Confused, he looked up at the two adults, but they just stared back at him so he was left to his own devices.

"The underworld. And don't worry you have not died, well technically you can't die you're a goddess so immortal, but you aren't dead."

"Are you dead then? Because you aren't a god?"

That's where things got tricky. Technically he wasn't died, he had been brought back to life, but he had died for a short while.

"No I'm not dead either. I can't die, isn't that great."

"No." Persephone said like a small child.

"Am I really a goddess? Melione, as that lady called me."

"That Lady, although a very good name for her, is your mother. She is not lying about that."

"You are odd." Alexis smiled running a hand through her hair. "Has anyone told you that?"

"Oh, multiple people, especially my family, it has become their way to greet me in the morning."

"Do people on the surface believe I am dead?" She asked, why was she asking that? He'd already told her she wasn't dead.

"I don't know."

"Because the last time I saw Zoe I slammed the door in her face, and I told Psyche to trust me with Damos. Oh Damos, I left him angry with me. He will hate me forever. I have to go and apologise to him. But first, please explain to me how I am your daughter?"

"Why doesn't Rhodes go first?" Persephone said.

"I'm sorry Lady Persephone; I do not have a long lost daughter to explain these things to." He mocked.

"You probably impregnated a few whores in your years I am sure."

"Keeping tabs on where I stray to, My Lady?"

Persephone glared, "Tell her your story and then I will tell her my own."

"Why?" His past wasn't something he wished to revisit himself, let alone tell other people about. Even though his mother and Persephone knew all about it. Persephone only continued to glare at him. When he looked for his mother, to ask her to make Persephone stop he noticed she was gone. She had left without caring to say a goodbye. Well that parents for you.

"Fine," he relented. "It all started on Crete about twenty years ago, Teodor was about a year, year and a half at time. My Father, Lyon, went on a trip to Naxos and my mother just happened to think 'hey that's a good looking guy' and enticed him into sleeping with her. Expect my father is a highly monogamous person, so Hekate had to pretend to look like she was my step mother Kristina. Then the night was over and she left him. When she found out she was pregnant a few days later, she pretended that Kristina was pregnant too. Gave a fake belly that grew but without anything inside. Grim I know, but it got the job done. Then when I was ready pop out, she had Artemis deliver me and place me in Kristina bed, as she had also gone in labour, fake of course."

Rhodes stopped hoping that would be enough, he didn't want to go into what it was like after he was born, but Alexis seen entranced in the story of his life and Persephone was smirking in triumph. Looking back at the story he was oddly touched that Hekate cared enough to make him look like a legitimate child instead of the bastard son.

Why did Persephone want Alexis/Melione to know about his past life? What possible good could that bring? Did she hope that Alexis would sympathise with him? Did she want Alexis to fall for him then trap him to be with her forever? If Alexis went to Hades then her father would probably make it happen, Rhodes's life was forever in Hades's hand, he was just lucky the God hadn't made him to anything yet. If he had to marry Melione then Persephone would trap him, make him stay in the dank, dreary place that was the afterlife. He would be powerless as his power diminished in the presence of a god. He'd be her puppet. No fricking way. He wasn't going to make that happen. Although he was probably over thinking as Persephone wasn't very good at thinking long term about things.

"Then what happened?" Alexis asked breaking his thoughts.

"Have some patience women, all you goddesses need to calm the Hades down and relax." He vaguely remembered saying a similar thing to Psyche when he first talked to her thinking she was already a goddess. Except he had got the timing of the vision completely wrong and arrived at Kopkos too early. Oh well. Now he'd see Psyche become a goddess and apparently Alexis too.

A vine made its way up his left leg, circling around his leg then tensing slightly, "Seriously?" He said looking towards Persephone who was smiling with glee. For someone who had threatened him thorns a simple vine was a letdown.

"Rhodes." Alexis called bringing his attention back to the girl.

"Very well. The first fourteen years of my life went uneventful. I was a trouble maker but the King and Queen didn't seem to mind, then my fifteenth birthday came and I got a limited version of my powers. Obviously at the time I did not know what was happening, but I pride myself in being an adaptable person and I quickly understood what was happening. Then Hekate appeared and confirmed what I had thought."

"What powers did you have?" Alexis asked before Persephone could stop her.

Rhodes smiled, time to shine, "Before I had a limited version of the power of crossroad, entrances, fire, light, the moon, magic and sorcery, witchcraft, necromancy, earth, sea, sky and I could see the future." Alexis only stared at him, seemingly unimpressed. "I would give you a demonstration but my powers deplete in the presence of gods and goddess, and there are two here."

"Stop saying that!" Alexis screamed, then composed herself quickly, "My apologises, please continue."

Rhodes raised an eyebrow at her outburst but said nothing, "Then approximately a year later my brother, Teodor, died." He wasn't going to say it was Persephone that killed him after spending a year of unsuccessful trying to hunt him down. She had believed that Rhodes would try to bargain for his brother's life but she had overestimated their bond. While Rhodes loved Teodor he wasn't going to trade lives with him. It was Rhodes first, rest of the world second. Persephone would roast him alive if he said that, not caring about Hades and Hekate's opinions. "My family grieved as was expected but then a year later he returned to Crete, without a starch on him. Your mother had been _empathic _enough to grant him is life back, something that does not happen often, but she was _kind_ like that. Because he had died at eighteen he does not age for that, Teodor will be forever eighteen." Actually when Persephone realised that Rhodes wasn't going to bargain for his brother, she sent Teodor to the surface to kill him. And he did.

"The boy was young and killed unjustly, I thought it best to let him live a little longer." Persephone reasoned and Rhodes rolled his eyes when the two women weren't watching.

"However my brother returned with an agenda and proceeded to kill me on my nineteenth birthday, sending me to the underworld, here." And Persephone had gotten what she wanted. He had never worked out why the Queen of the Underworld had such an obsession with killing him. Persephone had sent him into Tartarus when he'd been here, because she hated the Titans and hated him; she thought to place them both together.

"But you're alive."

"Evidently," He commented dryly, was she stupid? "Soon after Hekate and Hades, your father, reached a stalemate, I do not know how and I was allowed to return to the human world, again forever aged nineteen as that was when I died. Because I had died, travelled into the underworld and left it, I was granted full use of my powers, rivalling that of my mothers. Similar to how Herakles died and was made a god by having all his powers unlocked. I'm a god without a godly name."

"Fickle." Alexis said but then looked to her mother, "I think I get it know. Being a goddess of the underworld doesn't mean death. I can come and go as I please; it just means I have power. That I am not the sickly small girl that needs everyone to look after her, I can look after myself. I'm more powerful now, I can feel that the underworld is good for me however fickle that may sound to you."

Rhodes chose to stop his story there; it had obviously done what it was meant to. But he had started it at couldn't leave the ending untold. After he returned to Crete, his family began treating him differently, they had changed or maybe he was the one that had changed. He didn't understand terms like fear and powerlessness anymore because he was a god walking among mortal shells. Then came summer and Teodor disappeared. Hekate came to him then and he felt his power going away, she then explained what was happening. That his powers would decrease in the presence of the gods because nature wouldn't allow a person that powerful to walk the world. And that as punishment for him leaving the underworld indefinitely, he had damned his brother to it. Persephone was angered at his brother, his job was to kill Rhodes and he had failed completely, Rhodes was made immortal instead of rotting in Tartarus. Instead Persephone decreed that she never wanted to see Teodor's face again. Hades agreed and Teodor was damned. Now the six months Persephone spends on earth, Teodor spend in Tartarus with Kronos and the gang, the six months Persephone spends in the underworld, Teodor spends on the earth.

"Was that all you needed?" Rhodes asked only to be met by a glare from Persephone; she sure loved to glare at him.

With a very low mock bow he walked towards the arch in the wall, waved his hand to create a portal and stepped through into his room at the Kopkos palace.

Now to deal with a whole new set of drama.

**End of chapter. **

**This chapter marks the start of the next arc of the story which I have named Indulgence. **

**So I explained Rhodes (and Teodor's) back story, I promised I would in the first chapter and you have it now in chapter six. I was going to do the Underworld part in Alexis's point of view but chose against it for dramatic effect. She'll be coming up later anyway; we'll know how she feels then. **

**Damos made another appearance, his third since he was first introduced in the first chapter. I didn't have anywhere to put him before; it would work with any of the storylines so I left him out for the rest of the Discovery Arc. **

**This Chapter also has the first appearance of Helios who is Rhodes's best friend, although their friendship may change with the chapters to come and what Rhodes ultimately ends up doing. **

**Next chapter will have Apollo, for all the people that wanted the Apollo and Daphne myth to be put in, it's coming. **

**Any questions, let me know and I'll answer A.S.A.P**

**Rememeber to review. **


	9. Chapter Seven

**Mount Olympus **

**Sun Palace**

**Eros**

Eros walked, unwillingly, into the sun palace. It was the lowest part of Mount Olympus and the heavens, the windows barely grazed the tips of the sun's rays. There was no place brighter and lovelier than the Sun Palace, and it was here that Apollo chose to spend most of his time.

Eros had asked many people before coming here and none were of much help; Dionysus had said that Apollo was working off a dreadful headache on the mortal plain, Ares only looked at him asked why he could possibly need to know and when Eros didn't answer walked away like the conversation never took place, Artemis said Apollo was playing the Lyre in his Chamber since he dislike the din in the main hall and Helios did not even turn his head away from the Nymph he was defacing, only waved a hand in a single direction and returned it back to the girl's hair. It was not even the right way.

He had looked into the mirror that his step father had presented him, but that was only helpful to see the mortal plain. As much as he wanted to stare into it all day long, thus staring at Psyche all day long, he had pressing matters to complete on Olympus first and staring at her created the wrong image in his mind. He'd much rather prefer to talk to her, even argue, than stare at an empty face. Although a pleasant gift, he couldn't help but be a little concerned as to why Hephaestus had given it to him.

It had been Selene who'd finally divulged where the elusive god was hiding, not missing the opportunity to ridicule him for thinking of it sooner. He and Selene were not on good terms, the reason why was long forgotten. He suspected it had to do with an apple, but the moment didn't come to mind.

The Sun Palace had marble tiled floors and the whole north and west walls were large windows to allow the sun's rays inside. Apollo was at the furthest end playing with an arrow in a one hand and staring out of the windows. Eros, unsure of where he stood with Apollo at the moment, pulled an arrow from his quiver and strung his bow as he flew towards the sun god.

"Really Selene, I've had quite enough." Apollo called flicking the arrow onto the floor and turning to face him. His melancholy face quickly turned into a grimace and then an annoyed expression. "What do you want? Haven't you a party to be attending? Your own I do believe."

"I need to speak with you." Eros said not lowering his bow. Apollo had mood changes as frequent as Herakles.

"Speech require to willing partner. You can speak if you want, does not mean I will respond."

"I'd like you to make me a prophecy." Eros said straight to the point.

"Your arrow," Apollo spoke touching the tip of his finger to the tip of the arrow, "a child's arrow is it not."

How dare he! His arrows were powerful, much more than Apollo's own.

"My arrows inspire love." He defended. "What could you possibly know?"

"Love. A woman's medium is it not? Surely you are not comparing your arrows to my own." Why did Apollo sound so smug?

"If love is a woman's medium then so are arrows. Does it please you to play with a woman's weapon." Eros was glad there was no woman in the room to debate with him.

"My arrows are the arrows of man."

"A wager then?" Eros proposed. Phobos and Deimos had constantly told him he was too tricky for them, perhaps his trickery would help him now.

"Go on."

"If my arrows cannot cause love, if the woman's medium betrays me, then I will hang up my arrows and admit defeat to you." He chose not to say that he was fairly adept at daggers and that there were other ways to instil love then just arrows. "But if I pass and I do make someone fall in love with another then you must have one of your oracle speak a prophecy and not ask why."

"Do you think you can trick me?"

"I am not trying to trick you, Apollo. I am merely suggesting a wager."

Apollo stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds before walking closer to him, "Fine I'll accept your wager. Where will we be going?"

Eros smirked, "it's a surprise."

Less than an hour later the two gods were within the walls of Kopkos's city centre. The whole city was much livelier than he had previously imagined, as if today was a very important day for the people. The drinking yards were bustling with people and the streets were filled with everyone embracing every single person they met. The sun was shining brightly and heavily but no one seemed to mind the heat. Little children were playing in street, holding hand and moving around in a circle. Eros shared a look with Apollo, who looked equally as perplexed as him, before the two of them walked towards the palace in the shadow of the sun.

Why would he work magic upon a simple street urchin or slave when he could trick someone of noble birth. Helios and Macaria had said that Rhodes was there; maybe he could trick the boy's step mother? No one, that he knew, liked the demigod much anyway so it wouldn't affect many people. Well expect a few humans and maybe the island of Crete but that was little for him to concern him.

"You do not suppose you know why everyone is so happy today?" Apollo asked as they walked into the palace.

"None," Eros answered, not surprised by Apollo's sudden mood change. Gods were known to hold grudges for long and if they did it lasted for centuries. Gods never did things in moderation. "I have something to do, why don't you walk around for a while."

"What could you possibly have to do?"

"Well, for one I have to find two people so I can win. And maybe i'll find more people as well, they all seem so, energetic, outside."

Apollo gave a small laugh, "You should accompany Dionysus on his revelries. All those people under influence, you'd have good use of your arrows."

Eros have a nod to say goodbye and flew away for the sun god who shook his head and walked towards what looked like the gardens. Such a vain god, he had to have the perfect view to see his prefect sun. Eros laughed, who was he to talk?

The first thing he had to do was find Psyche, make sure she was okay. She wouldn't be able to see him but he could assure himself that she was not in deep despair. When he saw her she was crying, he just had to make sure she was crying no longer.

He had forgotten his book in his chambers so there was no way for him to know where she would be so he followed where the majority of the people were going. He was led into the throne room, where a middle aged man, probably forty or older, was seated on a large throne at the furthest end of the room. Next to him was a slightly younger man seated on a slightly smaller throne, he knew this man from sight. It was King Lyon of Crete. Dionysus loved the island of Crete and had taken him to see it a few times when he was younger. Next to the unknown king was a smaller more feminine throne where a twenty something women sat, she had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He could tell she was the older sister of Psyche, the similarities were uncanny but she was too young to be her mother. He had met Alexis before so knew that it wasn't her. There was another seat next to the sister but it was left empty. Was that for Psyche or Alexis?

There were not many people in the Throne room apart from these people. A small girl of eight or so, a girl of nineteen or so, a boy of eighteen, an older women and Queen Kristina, the rest of the room were filled with servants. The mood of the room was much more sombre than outside the palace, as if they had known something that the others had not.

Everyone was very quiet, heads bowed and not speaking a single word. Even the smallest girl did not speak a word, although she kept looking towards Lyon and Kristina. She also looked frequently at the boy as if for guidance which meant that she was Nikandre, the question was now, if the boy was Teodor or Rhodes.

After a few seconds of contemplation he decided he did not care enough to wonder further. He also realised he couldn't fire an arrow at the queen so he chose the teenage girl, all he had to do was wait for her to be alone.

Before he could plan further, the two large doors slammed open to reveal a very dishevelled Psyche in the middle. She took one sweeping look at the congregation, frowned, and then sent a confused look in his direction. Actually it wasn't in his direction; it was directly at him as if she knew where he was. She started to walk towards him, put a step in front of the other, which petrified him much more than he thought it would, then quickly turned, covered her mouth her with the back of her hand and ran out. The girl that he had chosen to target bowed to the king beside Lyon and ran after Psyche.

Eros debated with himself for some time before following. It wasn't hard, the two girls had stopped only a few feet away from the doors and leaned against the wall as if could hold them up straight.

"Please stop crying, everyone misses her too." The blonde girl was saying and Eros wanted to bash his head against the wall, was she moronic or something. You do not tell a girl that, especially when it looks like there was a funeral type thing happening.

Psyche sent a glare at the girl, her voice venomous as she spoke, "Miss her? You barely knew Alexis, the Cretan Family haven't even met her, well expect Rhodes who funnily enough is now missing. Zoe probably finds this very amusing, sitting there glad to have gotten of the leech as she calls her. Father hadn't waited less than an hour before telling me I had to marry. Excuse me." She pushed past the girl and stormed down the corridor as the blonde went towards the gardens.

Eros could either go to Psyche, watch her wallow in pity while trying to think of ways to maim all the suitors that came for her. Or he could follow the blonde, fire Apollo and win the wager. He decided on the latter, it meant he was away in the short term but in the grand scheme of this it was much better.

When he reached the gardens he took out a single arrow and wove hate into it. He slowly flitted around the gardens, looking for the girl and found her seated near the roses. Quicker than a flash he fired the arrow of hate into her and set off Apollo, hoping that no one entered the gardens. He took out another arrow, this one of love and fired it into Apollo who sat by the fountains watching the sun's reflection.

Apollo turned to see who had fired him, but before he could see Eros (who had been flying out of his line of vision) he saw the blonde girl and dropped his glamour. The blonde girl now able to see the god curled up her lips in disgust and began to walk back inside.

"Wait," Apollo shouted which made Eros smile gleefully, "I must reveal my feelings to you."

"Please leave me alone." The girl shouted back as Apollo began to follow her. Eros continued to smile as he followed them.

**Underworld**

**Hades Castle**

**Alexis**

Alexis looked up at the Goddess in confusion.

Rhodes, who knew her but she had never seen before, had just created a doorway from thin air and walked through it. That did not happen in a normal day and she was very confused as to what was going on. She understood that she was the daughter of Persephone and Hades but what she did not understand was how a goddess could be taken from the underworld and placed in the care of mortals.

Persephone took a deep breath to steady herself then walked down and sat on her knees in front of Alexis.

"My sweet Melione, I will tell you if that is what you wish. But please do not think low of me and please do not blame yourself for something that was out of everyone's control."

Alexis nodded and Persephone started.

"As you know I spend six months in the underworld and six above on the mortal plain and in Olympus." She waited for Alexis to nod before continuing, "Well when I left for the mortal world I was three months pregnant. Humans were created in our image so we had a nine months pregnancy like the mortals. On the last day I gave birth with the help of some nymphs. My mother had been called to Olympus by Zeus so I had nymphs from the near by forest to help. One of them was named Kaia." Alexis frowned at where Persephone was taking the conversation. She was blaming Kaia, her human mother. "I see you know of her. See took you from me my sweet Melione and when I tried to get you back I didn't know where you were. I never stopped looking but being an underworld deity makes it difficult."

"So my mother was a nymph." She ignored the wince Persephone tried to hide.

"Yes I suppose she was."

"So my sisters have nymph blood in them. They aren't fully mortal."

"No they aren't. I don't particularly understand why you are asking this."

"Why couldn't you find me? You're a goddess."

"It isn't as easy as that, each kingdom as a patron god or goddess. Kopkos, where I now realise you are from, is protected by Aphrodite. She and I are on bad terms and she would not let me enter Kopkos under any circumstance."

So Persephone wasn't allowed in and she wasn't allowed out. It made sense that they never met. But her mother was dead, had been dead for eighteen years. Surely Persephone would have known. When she asked Persephone frowned and said she wasn't in the underworld when Kaia had been sentenced therefore she could not have talked to her.

"What about Hades, surely he could have looked." She asked hugging her knees closer to her.

"I will not lie to you Melione, your father is not the most present of people I have met."

"An absentee father I have become accustomed to."

"You miss understand my word, daughter. As King and Lord of the Underworld many things require his attendance here. His attention his wade thin here just like my own father on Olympus and Lord Poseidon in the sea. Hades has to care for all the people here in the underworld and that role can harden a soul after some time. He does love you daughter, just as he loves your sister, but there is little time for time to express it and when there is he does not know how."

Alexis knew she should be angry at what Persephone was saying but she just could not. Alexis was not the most vocal of people, she left the reprimanded to her sisters who had a much fiery spirit then her own. Instead she chose a safer subject to venture into.

"What is my sister like?"

"Macaria is your younger sister by two years. She is the goddess of Blessed Death and the sweetest person I have known. She spends most of her time in the underworld or on Olympus with that Love God she calls a friend. Personally I do not see why she would need such a friend but I can only blame myself. I introduced the two of them when Aphrodite and I were on friendly terms."

Alexis remembered the time she had been on the surface with Damos and they'd seen Macaria and Eros together. She and Macaria had become friends, but she didn't like Eros that much. He was too rude and much too arrogant.

"I want to go back to the surface, if I am really a goddess as you say I should have that right." Alexis said hoping that it did not sound like she was challenging Persephone.

"Of course you can, but I cannot say how welcome you will be there."

"I will deal with it when the time comes."

**Kopkos Palace Gardens**

**Eros**

Eros laughed as he flew behind Apollo who in turn was running after the mortal girl. He found it surprising the level of infatuation Apollo now held for this one girl, he was chasing her relentlessly as if she was his prized lyre. Apollo was reciting many poems of his love to the girl but the more he sang the more she cringed. The girl detested Apollo but he cherished her.

Eros would have felt sorry for the sun god, where the god in question not rude to Eros earlier. He had called Eros's arrow a woman's medium but now his arrows had proved superior and Apollo was powerless against their power. Eros grabbed onto a thick branches and perched himself upon it, looking down at Daphne who had now tore of the end of her dress in an attempt to run faster.

"Please do not run away my dear, you will fall and trip onto the floor. I would hate to see such a beautiful creature sullied by something as insignificant as dirt." Apollo cried as she gained speed on her. Apollo grabbed her wrist which caused her to try and pull away. But she was only human, and Apollo was a God. She would be freed when Apollo decided she would, by the looks of which would not be soon.

"Let me loose, you cretin."

"Such awful words should not leave my love's rosy lips. Only words of peace and love should escape from her." Ah the poetry.

"Stop thinking about my lips."

"What you prefer I fantasise about?" Apollo asked clearly confused as to why the girl was not returning his affections. "Perhaps a gift will soften you towards me." Apollo gave the girl necklaces, anklets, earrings, cloths but none moved her as he had hoped.

"Would you wish me to serenade you? I am the god of music; I create music lovelier than the sirens at sea." The girl tried again to free herself but Apollo neither relaxed nor tightened his grip. Eros could not help but be impressed at the level of care Apollo held for the near stranger, he had completely forgot about the law that kept him from being with the girl. The same law that Eros was trying to break.

"Daphne?" Psyche asked, walking into the gardens. Eros turned so quickly he would have fallen to the ground was it not for his wings which kept him in the air. Daphne reacted to the sound as well, but didn't not move from her position.

Apollo took full use of this distraction and laid a sweet, chaste kiss upon Daphne's cheek. Daphne used her free hand to rub the remnants of the kiss away but she cried in pain but a second later, "My gift to you, my love. You can know see the future, our future."

"Leave me be. I do not wish for a future, a present nor a past with you." Daphne cried as Psyche walked closer.

"I apologise for my language, cousin. It was unfair and crude for me to direct my anger upon you." Psyche walked closer and Eros smiled when he saw her. She looked breath-taking, were he mortal he was sure he would have died happy with his sight being the last he saw. She wore a one shoulder light blue dress which came down past her ankles. There was a thick belt around the waist which emphasised her lithe and graceful figure. She wore golden sandals and a coiled bracelet around one of her arms. The other held a small ring with a ruby imbedded inside. Her hair was no longer its sleek straight self, but rather loose curls were placed throughout creating a sensual look. She held her hair back with a simple golden hair band.

She looked a goddess.

"What have you done to me?" Daphne cried, which made Eros divert his attention from the vision before him.

"I have given you the power of prophecy."

"Then I must return it."

"You cannot return a gift."

"It's a burden not a gift and I want you part of it."

"What is happening here cousin?" Psyche asked walking up to the pair. Eros readied his bow to save her if Apollo decided to strike out before her.

"This stranger proclaims himself a god and I his goddess." Daphne replied, clearly relived to have Psyche there. But what calmed Daphne; set Eros on edge.

"What is he the god of?" Eros wanted nothing more than to swoop down and take Psyche far far away. With the level of instability Apollo was experiencing he didn't trust the god to not strike out in front of Psyche.

"I am Apollo, Lord of the Sun and God over Plagues, Music, Truth, Healing, Prophecy, Light and Knowledge. Now please move away mortal, I have business to discuss with my goddess."

"Are you also the God of arrogance?" Psyche asked coldly not moving from where she stood. "I only ask because you seem to not understand when my cousin refuses you."

Apollo eyes shone in anger and he took a step closer to Psyche, lightly pulling Daphne with him. Eros tightened his bow and arrow when Psyche looked up to face the Sun God. "The future will be much worse than anything I do to you now." Apollo replied, looking her straight in the eye. Eros moved his wings slightly which made Apollo turn towards him smiling brightly.

"This has gone on long enough, I said let me go!" Daphne cried pulling at her wrist, much harder than before.

"No." Apollo replied not breaking eye contact with Psyche, Eros did not at all like the challenge the two were participating in. It seemed all the anger that Psyche was feeling before was no expressing itself by challenging everyone she met. Before it had been Daphne and now Apollo.

"Mother Gaia, please save me." Daphne spoke softly as she closed her eyes. Apollo turned to face her, his face very confused as to what she was doing. "I do not wish to be a goddess; I do not wish to marry. Please save me from his horrible fate."

"NO! You have to marry me, I have decided and it will happen as I wish." Apollo cried trying to get Daphne to look at him.

Daphne ignored him and kept her eyes, "I deeply apologise for any infraction I have done to you and your being. Please save me Mother Gaia."

Eros winced; this situation could not get any worse. Daphne was not giving up on her resolve to not marry Apollo and Apollo was not giving up on her. Psyche was coldly watching from the sidelines, not helping but not hindering anything either. He was perched upon a tree, not able to help the one he loved or the one he had just cursed. Nothing could not make this situation worse than it had already become.

Eros was wrong.

"I may not be Mother Gaia but I can certainly help you my dear." A boy, who seemed only a little older than Eros himself, called walking out from a tree. "As you can see I am the wrong gender and generation but my powers will be more than adequate to rid you of your," He paused the look at Apollo, "problem."

"How dare you come into this palace, Rhodes! After the atrocities you have committed against this house, I would have thought you ran away from here before sun up." Psyche shouted, walking up to Rhodes and slapping his face.

"I will pretend you did not mar my priceless face, if you explain what slights I have made to your house." Rhodes explained looking very cavalier about being hit.

"I do believe I am more important at this moment in time." Daphne cried which angered Eros. She was in no way more important that Psyche.

"Yes, yes. You have a god in love with you, how dreadful your existence must be. Has anyone ever referenced you as ungrateful?"

"How dare you insult my goddess!" Apollo shouted, sending an arrow into Rhodes's shoulder. Rhodes looked down, pulled out said arrow and threw it to the floor. Rhodes shot an arrow himself which went into Apollo's thigh.

"You are not the only one that is handy with arrows." Rhodes taunted as Apollo pulled out the arrow and snapped it into two.

Apollo sent an orb of light toward Rhodes as Rhodes sent a ball of fire towards the Sun God, both men moved out of the way which caused two innocent trees to suffer the consequences for their pride. Both continued to fight for some time further, neither gaining the upper hand. The fight ended when Apollo sent a plague of spiders to Rhodes. His victory was short lived as Daphne cried out in pain.

Apollo turned to face her, but her legs began to turn brown and thick, very much seeming like a stump of a tree. "What's happening to me?" Daphne asked, her eyes tearing up.

"You asked to be saved, I completed you wish." Rhodes answered, wiping a finger over the blood on his lip.

"I did not wish to become a tree." Daphne cried as her thighs wove together to start to trunk of the tree.

"Do you think Gaia would have helped you in a way better than this?" Rhodes asked coldly, obviously taking delight in the girl's unfortunate plight. "She would have made you into a blade of grass or a bug that would easily be killed."

"Are you saying you are a good person?" Psyche asked, not impressed by his show of magic.

"You know me better than that. I am merely the saner of two evils."

"My Goddess, I cannot stop the change." Apollo whimpered as he hugged the trunk of her tree. "But I can offer you protection."

"I do not wish for you protection." Daphne called softly as her arms turned into thick branches. Littler branches and leaves soon began to grow.

Apollo ignored her and conjured up a large snake, one that Eros had only seen once before. "Python will keep you safe, My Goddess. And when the Death Prince's Magic weakens I will be there to greet you before anyone else. We will be reunited soon." Apollo promised before vanishing back to Mount Olympus. He could obviously not witness the death of his beloved.

"You have a lot to explain." Psyche said, cutting through the strained silence that followed Daphne's hair turning into the leaves of her Laurel Tree.

"We'll talk in your Chambers." Rhodes called as he created a portal in another tree. Luckily it had not been Daphne's tree. Psyche nodded and Eros was once again left with the same choice he had an hour ago. Follow Psyche or follow Apollo.

He decided to do neither.

Following Apollo now would most probably have him killed, or at least greatly hurt as a god could not be killed. He decided to follow Psyche as that would be a great infraction of her privacy. It did not sit well with him to follow her when she had no idea he was there. It was the same reason he did not stare into the book his step-father had gifted him. Lastly Psyche was with Rhodes who Eros respected. The boy had helped Daphne when she asked for it and did not falter when she was ungrateful and did not thank him. He was Helios's best friend, the person that was helping him and Psyche be together. Although his motives were unclear, Eros knew he would not hurt Psyche. Rhodes seemed to be absolute in what he did, he thought carefully about what he did and what he spoke. He would not act so rash.

Instead he went to Olympus and decided to pretend to the last of the festivities Harmonia had planned for his birthday.

**Psyche's Chambers**

**Psyche**

Psyche woke up earlier than usual the next morning.

Rhodes had explained he was the demi-god son of Hekate and the story surrounding his birth leading up to his death and the death of Teodor. He had said that he'd seen the future of Psyche which was why he had asked about her meeting with the green-eyed boy. Psyche then said she had met the boy and then she blushed to which Rhodes teased her relentlessly. He had explained that he had been on business for his mother the whole day and thus had not been at the Palace. He reassured her that Alexis was in a better place but it did little to settle her heart. She decided to avoid sadder topics and stuck to learning more about Rhodes, his life at Crete and the future. He had been tight lipped about the future but told her things that did not hold significance to her, such as a boy called Thorn will fall in love with a girl named Mimi. He and Psyche talked late into the night, but she had worked out an hour into the conversation that he was distracting not only herself but himself too.

When night fell, he took his leave and she fell asleep to the sound of crickets outside her window. But she didn't sleep for long. As soon as the sun came up so did she, which was unusual as she was known to be a heavy sleeper. Psyche took a shower, brushed her hair, changed her clothes then made her way to the kitchens to prepare Alexis's breakfast. Since Melia was gone, she had taken upon the care of Alexis onto herself. She decided to give Alexis egg with bread and milk on the side. Alexis always liked bread.

Then she remembered that Alexis wasn't alive anymore. Even though the proof had been before her eyes day ago, she refused to believe her sister was dead.

"Psyche, Father is calling us to the Throne Room." Zoe said running up to her, "there has been a catastrophe."

"Has Teodor refused to marry you?" Psyche asked spitefully. She was still angry at her sister for her treatment of Alexis. Then she remembered Alexis calling her anger a slow burner, one that would simmer for a long time instead of exploding at once. That thought only made her angrier.

"Just come along." Zoe said grabbing Psyche's wrist and pulling her along.

When they reached the Throne Room Psyche saw her father sitting at the Throne with a very worried expression, Psyche couldn't help but feel satisfaction. Queen Kristina and Nikandre were not present but King Lyon, Teodor and Rhodes were. The room was also filled with several high ranking officials from the city. Psyche did not sit next to her father, like Zoe moved to do; instead she moved to stand by the banquet table, far away from the rest of the congregation. Rhodes sent her a confused look but didn't move.

"What is happening father?" Zoe asked looking pleadingly at King Athan.

Her father looked wearingly down at her then across the room to Psyche, finally he turned to address the people present, "It seems we have offended the god Apollo. He sent a plague last night destroying all the crops we have to feed out people." Gasps and mutter filled the room as Psyche looked down at the floor guiltily. She had been the one that had offended Apollo and challenged him yesterday. She had been so angry she did not know what she was doing. "And this morning the cows gave out curdled milk instead of fresh."

"What have you done now, boy?!" Lyon shouted at his youngest son. Psyche then remembered that Rhodes had fought with Apollo and turned Daphne into a tree. Was it because of her or Rhodes that Kopkos was now in pain?

"I have not done anything you coot. Perchance it had missed your attention but I was not present in Kopkos yesterday. But then you never see me for anything other than trouble do you."

"And where we you then?"

"That does not concern you."

"I believe it does." Zoe called. "If it were your actions that offended Lord Apollo and caused Kopkos to suffer then it does concern us here today."

"It was not me." Rhodes answered; Psyche noted his hands were being to shine red. Did that always happen?

King Lyon looked as if he wished to say something but Teodor stepped in, "If Rhodes believes he did nothing then I believe my brother. Surely we should concentrate on how to appease him rather than wonder what could have been done differently."

King Athan sighed and agreed with Teodor, "I have sent for an oracle from the nearby temple. They should be arriving sometime today, so all we can do is wait until they arrive."

"Should we not ration what food we have between the children?" Psyche asked, "Particularly the poorer children, they are at most risk do you not think? There is more than enough food to feed to kingdom in the palace stores."

"If we give that to the poor then what will we have to eat? And the poor will be familiar with having minimal food." Zoe answered, angering nearly everyone in room. It was for this reason no one, except her father, felt guilt when the hem of her dress caught alight. Psyche looked at Rhodes but he did not respond much too busy at his handiwork.

"Excuse me." Psyche called and walked out of the room. After taking food from the kitchen and a small amount from the stores she made her way towards the orphanage. She met Damos along the way and he offered to help her. She was about to refused when a piece of bread fell from her hands, into his hands. She accepted his offer and the two of them walked to the orphanage. Damos had asked her if he should wait outside but she refused. She knew he was scared that if she was seen with him it would tarnish her image but she did not care. She only cared about Eros and if she could not be with him she would not marry a single soul. Damos refused to come in but she told him that she could possibly not carry all the food herself, so he relented and followed in behind her.

She gave the food to the matron and told her about the food shortages. The woman extended her condolences to Psyche about Alexis and Psyche smiled her thank you, she noted Damos stiffened when Alexis was brought up. Psyche told the woman to preserve the food as much as she could as it was unclear when the gods would favour the city and let food grow. The matron said she would give smaller portion every night which would make the food last longer.

When they left Damos said he would try to inform as many people as he could about the shortages as he could, it seemed that her father would not release the decree to preserve food until the richer citizens got their affairs in order. Psyche smiled again and told him to take care of himself. He went into the brothel and she made her way back to the Palace, hoping no one had noted her absence.

**Kopkos Market**

**Rhodes**

"I really hate gods." Rhodes muttered as he chose which necklace he wanted. He picked the blue beaded one.

"I take much offence in that." Helios replied biting into his apple.

"There is a food shortage and you're eating like there is no tomorrow."

"There's a food shortage here not on Olympus. Actually there would not be a shortage here either if you had not insulted Apollo yesterday."

"That god was asking for it, thinking he could do as he wished."

"He's a god. Do you fully understand the meaning behind the term?" Helios quipped as he sent a flirty wink at a nearby girl. Rhodes shook his head and kept walking.

"Of course. Use your powers, sleep with a bunch of people, get into fights and eat a lot. Anything else I'm missing."

"No, I guess not. So what's next on the plan."

"Once Apollo gives us the prophecy, Psyche will be taken by Zephyrus and will be wed to Eros. Then we'll expose them to the gods and Zeus will abolish the law."

"You think it will be as easy as that?"

"This is Zeus not Artemis. The guy probably wants the law gone as much as all the gods, probably more. Saying he removed it in the name of true love just makes him not seem like the bad guy."

"I only ask because a lot of people have been affronted to get to this point. Aphrodite, Apollo, Persephone, Selene. And I don't think Ares will like it much either."

"You make it seem like I'm such puppeteer that's making everyone dance to my whims. Eros and Psyche were meant to be, I'm just using that as a platform to get did of a stupid law. If that benefits me in the long run that's just forward thinking."

"I just hope you know what you will be experiencing once it is over."

"You worry too much. No if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a very exotic prostitute. She's from Sparta, you know I like it rough." Rhodes smiled before walking off in the direction of the brothel. Helios laughed then vanished back to Mount Olympus.

Rhodes kicked a stone all the way to the brothel where he saw two Palace guards beating a man. The man looked to be twenty or so and was very attractive if not for the scars that now lined his skin. Rhodes picked up the stone and threw it; it ricocheted of the first guard's arm and hit the second in the neck.

Both turned face him but when they saw who it was their anger turned to confusion, "My Lord."

"May I ask what affront this man has done?" Rhodes asked coldly throwing another stone from hand to the other.

"He was seen walking with Princess Psyche, King Athan proclaims him to be killed." The first guard replied.

"Does he so? Well I like this brothel so no one in it may be harmed."

"With all respect My Lord, we do not take orders from you."

"You will take order from me or I will have your tongue cut out." The second guard made a gurgle sound, "Something funny."

It was the first guard who replied, "His tongue was cut off in his adolescence so your threat will not work on him."

"Perhaps then I should cut off other part of his anatomy."

"That was removed too, sir."

"Dear Lord, do you process anything that brings you pleasure." Rhodes sneered. The second guard smiled a toothless grin and stuck his spear into the man's chest. "Well, that answers my question." He muttered walking towards the brothels; he stepped over the barely breathing man's carcass, "Where is the Spartan woman I paid for?"

"Damos." One of the girls shouted which made him stop. The man was Damos, the one Alexis had been friends with.

Ah shit.

He walked back over the body, checked it was still breathing and when it was carried him into one of the rooms. Damos was bigger than Rhodes but Rhodes was using his powers to hold Damos a few millimetres in the air above his hands. "All of you leave." He called and they all left except for the owner.

"This room has been booked, My Lord."

"I'll pay you double. Just make sure no one enters until I leave." The owner nodded and Rhodes focused to finding Damos's spirit. If he could find it, he could save him. After a few tries he latched onto the small bubble of blue that was Damos's soul. Before he could do anything to it though, he felt his powers wane. Something that only happened when there was a goddess or god about.

"What did you do?" Alexis screamed pushing him up against the wall.

Rhodes easily pushed her back, "I'm trying to help him. And to do that I need you to leave."

"And leave you alone with him, I think not."

"I have the power over the dead remember, I can help him."

"I am not leaving him, he is my best friend."

"If you do not leave he will die."

"If he dies nothing on heaven or earth will stop me from hunting you."

"I can't be killed. Whatever happened to sweet Alexis from the underworld?" He wondered.

"She left when she saw the man she loved dying in a brothel." Alexis shouted with caused a knock at the door. Rhodes reassured them everything was alright to be hit by a light orb moments later, sending him to sleep.

_Rhodes walked down the road, crossing when he was sure no cars were coming. He could feel the cool air through his hair and smirked. Ancient Greece was always too hot, the Demon Realms were scorching. He loved the breeze of Modern Britain, it was cooling and breezy. _

_He walked onto Persephone's University campus and straight to her dorm room. He knocked once than waited for her to open it. He never like doing something more than once and neither did she. Since Persephone was half werewolf/half faerie her hearing was flawless, he wouldn't need to knock more than once. Persephone opened the door with a frown. _

"_Looking for something?" She asked her arms folded over her chest. She wore a white silk nightgown, her blonde hair wet from her shower but not one strand was out of place. _

"_I could say something cheesy but I don't think either of us will like that." He answered to which she raised an eyebrow. _

"_Didn't I make myself clear last time; I don't want to be with you! I mean who would. You're a freak! Your own mother hates you, your father died for you long before that. You used to sleep with anything that moved and punished anyone that looked at you the wrong way. You should have died when Theo stabbed you but you're a leech. You hung onto life and now I have to suffer it with you. This is entirely your fault. You picked a fight with the gods and then went into hiding. Now they got revenge by making you my mate, you make me sick Rhodes._

Rhodes woke up his head heavy from his dream, or rather nightmare, "I see you got your powers." He noted hoping to forget the nightmare he had about the future. Since he could see the future and Macaria could create nightmares, both combined to give him a nightmare of his future. He only hoped it had been a nightmare, if that really happened he didn't want to think what would happen to him.

"What are talking about?" She sneered as she ran her hands through Damos's hair.

"You have the power of nightmares."

"You had a nightmare? Good."

That set him off, "If you want him alive you need to leave."

"Why?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"My powers don't work with a goddess present."

Alexis waited moment as if thinking of a way to keep herself there, when she couldn't, she sighed and vanished to the underworld.

Rhodes quickly found Damos's soul and wove his magic into it, bringing him back to life. It was an easy process but he didn't know if he did it right since he had never brought someone back from the dead before. When it was done he sat back for a while waiting for Damos to wake up. It was a long wait, maybe a half hour or so. Damos then woke, coughing up blood as he did so.

"What did you do to me?" Damos asked, looking at Rhodes fear written all over his face.

"You would express a little more gratitude as I just saved your soul from damnation in Hades." Rhodes answered as he played with a ball of fire in his hand. Damos stared at the ball in horror so Rhodes floated it closer to the man. Damos moved back a little in fear but then reached out and placed his palm over the flame, his skin hissing as it burned. When he moved it away, Rhodes saw there was no evidence of him ever touching the fire, his skin was flawless.

"Interesting." Rhodes commented before throwing a fire orb at Damos's face, burning it. Before his eyes, the skin healed up and returned to its natural state.

"What is happening?" Damos asked staring at him angrily.

"Bearing in mind you have probably never healed that quickly before, I do believe you've haven upon yourself some supernatural abilities. Where these have come from is a mystery however." Rhodes answered.

"It was a pity you were not able to save Alexis before she died. Gaining some supernatural powers would have assisted her greatly." Was this person caring more about the dead princess rather than himself?

"Yes. A great pity." Rhodes answered, lying through his teeth. He could have taken that opportunity to tell Damos that his precious Alexis was very much alive but just no longer living herself. But Alexis had infuriated him earlier so for that Damos would have to suffer. "But perhaps I can find where your newly found powers have originated." Since he'd had been the one to call Damos from the dead, it was his responsibility. "Back from the dead, spirit and soul. Newly found powers, originate from a whole. Reveal onto me the previous in the line, concealed onto skin with a sign." Rhodes finished as Damos grabbed his left shoulder. "Let me see." When Damos didn't move he grabbed Damos by the other shoulder and held him down.

On the back of the left shoulder was a small image of two wings; the left aflame and the right with black feathers. It was an emblem he was accustomed to, since it was his own. That would mean that when Damos came back from the dead, he copied a few of Rhodes's own powers. It would take years to fully understand the meaning the bond held, but Damos was now his. The first follower and subordinate he ever had. Damos was a living representation of Rhodes's power, he would let him go. Especially since they did not know the extent of his powers.

Rhodes smiled evilly and walked out telling the owner Damos was no longer in his care. When the owner objected to letting Damos go, Rhodes used gentle persuasion and his powers, to get the man to see sense. He then told Damos to wait for him on the hill while he finished some business. Damos argue a little but listened soon after.

Rhodes would take him to the Palace later but there was something he needed to do before that. Rhodes created an entrance-way to the underworld, making sure to avoid the places Persephone was likely to be. He walked around the underworld for a while before he saw Alexis, who upon seeing him ran over and began asking about the welfare of her friend.

"I am deeply sorry, Alexis," he began to lie, "but you spent too much time arguing with me for leaving and there was not enough time for me to save him. He is most probably in the underworld now, perhaps the fields of punishment? He is no longer upon the surface but do not blame yourself for this state of circumstances. A person dies when the fates decide their death; even us in our great power are helpless against them." He answered giving her a sympathetic look before returning to the surface. He did not wait to see her reaction to the news that her friend had died and it had been her fault. Of course it had been a lie, but Rhodes cared little about that.

He had told Damos that Alexis had died and told Alexis that Damos had died as well, now roaming the underworld. He had damned Alexis to an eternity of searching for her fallen friend and were that not enough Persephone was suffer seeing her newly found daughter in such pain. Soon he would gain Damos's alliance, extend his army by making more followers and reach his goal.

Other people may have felt guilt or sorrow but Rhodes had a clear conscience.

**End of Chapter**

This was a massive chapter in terms of what happened. Eros tricked Apollo, Apollo fell in love with Daphne who was then given the sight of prophecy. Since she hated Apollo, Rhodes turned her into a tree with did not make him popular with Apollo. Rhodes told Psyche his history. Apollo cursed Kopkos for revenge, to which King Athan sent for an oracle. Psyche felt guilty (since she had also made him angry) and went with Damos to give food to the orphans. Damos got caught and beaten then stabbed. Rhodes saves him, but makes him his servant by doing so and giving a diluted copy of his powers. Rhodes then tells Alexis that Damos died.

Sorry if I'm killing for a lot of people, but I promise Damos will be the last one for a long time =)

Oh and Kaia (Zoe and Psyche's mother) was a nymph so her children are half divine. This makes the law not apply to them since they aren't mortal.

Did I do justice to the Apollo/Daphne myth? I had to put it into this story so a little was changed, but I think I kept it true to the myth itself. The only big change was instead of Gaia, Rhodes turned her into a tree.

And by the terms of the agreement with Eros, Apollo has to give a prophecy to King Athan regarding Psyche. Apollo just thought to get revenge before doing that.

**If you have any questions, let me now and i'll answer them as soon as possible. **

**Remember to review =)**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Thank you everyone for the support, it means so much. **

**There wasn't much Psyche in the last chapter so the start is Psyche's view on what's happened. **

**By the way, I just realised that Dionysus is the grandson of Harmonia and Cadmus, how I forgot I don't know. Anyway for the sake of continuity I'm going to forget that :D **

**Also I'm thinking that if I do a second story it will be about Dionysus and Ariadne, since I love them together. They'll be older than this group, Ariadne will be twenty two-twenty three but it will be T rated. I have plotlines thought out for it but it's too early to say yet. Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Kopkos Palace**

**Psyche**

After returning from the orphanage, Psyche took a bath and changed her clothes and went to sleep. The past two days had done nothing to relive her stress as more was just put onto her as time went on. First she had been afraid for Alexis, and then the news of her sister's passing came. She had met with Damos to deliver the news then returned to find the two in festivities for her birth day. The irony cut deep into her, how many people would have to die for her? Her mother had died when she was born, and now when she came of age her older sister was taken to Hades. It felt as if the Gods were taking people to serve a greater purpose, she just wished they would stop and take her instead. Perhaps the guilt would disappear then.

It was wishful thinking of course, and the mourning in the Great Hall did little to ease her heart. It only proved the finality of her sister's departing. That Alexis was no longer there and all who remained were her ungrateful father and sister. Rhodes did provide companionship, she found him a good friend, but he would soon leave and then she would be alone again. She could look for the green-eyes boy, Eros as Damos had named him, but he had probably left the city by now, not thinking about her as much as she was about him. He was probably just the son of a travelling merchant and were he to be single she was sure that with his appearance he would stay single for long. His features spoke that he was one from aristocracy so he was most probably to be wed to another princess or high lady.

He would not spare her a thought when she was third in line to be wed, well second in line as her father had pointed out to her. That thought had caused her infamous anger to flare and she had taken it out on Daphne first of all. Then she went back to her chamber and thought it over. Of course Daphne was not the cause of her anger therefore sending it towards her had been cowardly and shameful. She should have spoken against her father but were she to do that he might wed her to a man twice or even thrice her age in spite. She went to Daphne to apologise then only to finding her struggling against a man who looked to twenty or so. He called himself a god and that had sent anger aflame again.

Gods had not been agreeable towards her and it call came out in the moment. Artemis had not been there when she was born, had not even sent Eileithyia in her stead. That cost her mother's life. Then Apollo himself did nothing to help her sister during her illness and let Hades take her away. Aphrodite did not strike down the old man who spoke against her Alexis and instead chose to let him live. Hera herself never blessed the house of Athan, Zoë was not married. It was small things like these that caused her to lose faith in the gods and their existence. She was sceptical of them, of their lives and supposed interference in mortal affairs.

So she took out that indifference and the anger at her father, at Apollo and now her city was paying for her short-sightedness.

"M'Lady, your presence is requested in the Great Hall." One of the maids said through the locked door rousing Psyche from her sleep the next morning. She sighed, pulled off her blanket and quickly worked on making herself presentable. When she was done she wore her sandals and walked towards the great hall.

She could hear the shouting from outside the double doors; it seemed Rhodes had created another issue that his family was unimpressed by. Surely King Lyon should reprimand his son in private, not in the great hall among other dignitaries. Everyone knew that the king only did it to try to embarrass his youngest son, but Rhodes was made of harder stuff than his father and always fought back. Of course that only did to push his father further, making louder uproars in her palace.

The two guards opened the doors and she stepped through but froze when she saw Damos standing against the wall looking down at the floor. His hands were clenched into fist by his sides and she could see the cuts that usually adorned his arms. She then looked to her father who was seated on his throne looking very impressed with the affair. Zoë, Nikandre and Queen Kristina were missing from the assembly and her Aunt had returned to Naxos when she heard that Daphne had gone missing. Everyone else the in the room were male, which raised the question as to why she was called.

"You listen to me!" King Lyon yelled interrupting Rhodes's words. The argument had obviously been going for some time.

"Were you to say anything of interest I would gladly listen? But since your words are null and void I hardly see the point." Rhodes answered coolly.

'Null and void?' Rhodes said the most oddest of phrases.

Teodor then looked towards her, gave a small smile then walked over to her not drawing any attention to himself.

What would she say to him? Rhodes had told her that Teodor was died because of him that Rhodes was the cause of Teodor's six months of hell. But Teodor had also killed Rhodes, something Rhodes still held over his head. Should she pretend she did not know this or tell him she did?

"Father is angry because Rhodes brought the slave from the brothel to become his second in command, a subordinate. Rhodes never consulted with Father and Father is afraid what his will mean to Rhodes's control over Crete."

"Your father is afraid?" She asked.

"Quite rightly so. Rhodes can be a formidable opponent when he wants to be. Not only that but Rhodes gave the man, Damos, his freedom and demands he be kept in quarters in the palace guest rooms."

"What did my father have to say about that?"

Teodor paused a moment as if to find his words. "I mean no offense Psyche, but I do believe your father is finding his quite amusing." That sounded like her father. "He has said he will support my father in his decision which has only added fuel to fire. Excuse my language, spending time with Rhodes means I have picked up a few of his vocabulary." Teodor smiled bashfully and ran a hand through his hair.

Psyche smiled decided she like this Teodor. It was obvious he loved his younger brother and that he knew what was right. She didn't like the stoic Teodor when he was with his father.

"Do you think Damos should stay in the palace?"

"Yes." Teodor replied with hesitation. "Rhodes has brought him then given him freedom. The boy is a Rhodes's guest until he asks to leave. It is to Rhodes to see he is accommodated for and his Rhodes himself is a guest it moves to you father."

"Only my father will not." Rhodes was an idiot for granting freedom while he himself was a guest, but what is done is done.

"Yes. I agree Rhodes acted impulsively and should not have done so with consultation but I do not want my brother harmed. Please will you do something?"

That explained it. It was Teodor who called for her, not her father.

"What are you going to old man?" Rhodes taunted, "You can't disinherit me again."

"Your actions embarrass the kingdom. Crete would have been better were you not born." King Lyon replied.

"Pity I was then. Seeing as you cannot change time, you have to deal with me. Now I will take my guest and show him to his chambers. If you try to stop me the consequence will not be pleasant."

"Are you threatening me boy?"

"Just a friendly warning, father. I try to keep family blood of my hands." Teodor tensed at the words but said nothing.

"Damos, let me take you to your room." Psyche smiled as she walked over to her new friend and took his hand.

"Psyche, let go of the cretin and go back to your chambers. This is men's work." Her father commanded rising from his throne.

"Pity, I only see two boys arguing, while the others stand around." She answered. Rhodes smirked while King Lyon sent her a furious glare. "Come one, there's one that I know will be perfect for you." Damos didn't say anything, only sent a glare at Rhodes who nodded. Damos then began to follow her.

"Don't worry about the Rhodes's father; he won't do anything to you." She assured him. "I think it's sweet you and Rhodes have found each other."

"We aren't together Psyche." Damos said as they reached the guest corridors.

"You don't have to be ashamed; I do not care about homosexuality."

"Neither do I, but Rhodes and I are not together."

"But he freed you?"

"You'll have to ask him why." Damos answered; from his tone she could tell he'd have rather stayed a slave.

"Heel boy." Rhodes laughed as he walked out of one of the doors. He'd probably have made a portal.

"I am not your dog." Damos frowned.

"Do not worry, I'll have you house broken soon enough." Rhodes then turned to Psyche. "We need to talk."

"It will have to be quick I have to return to the Great Hall when the Oracle arrives."

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to miss that." Rhodes followed her and Damos, who made small talk as she walked him to his room. She and Rhodes then let him settle in while Rhodes created a portal to her room in the wall complaining that he was too tired to walk to the other side of the palace. She laughed as she walked through and he closed it behind him.

"So how did it happen?" She asked referring to him and Damos.

Rhodes sat upon the windowsill and played with a ball of fire in his hands. He said how he found being beaten by the palace guards and tried to save him. Since he was power over the dead he brought Damos back but that also meant that he left an imprint on Damos's soul. Nothing fatal but it meant that a fraction of his powers were copied into Damos and that he could now do some of the powers Rhodes possessed, although the number and extent could only be know through time. Rhodes also made Damos his first solider and second in command in his army, although he didn't say against whom. And since Rhodes was the one to bring him to life, Damos had to do whatever Rhodes told him to.

"Would you leave so I can change for when the oracle arrives?" She asked.

"Yes. But I don't see why? You look ravishing. Although black is not your colour." He replied making now action that he was about to leave his sit by the window. She knew he didn't see her in a romantic way and she didn't see him that way either.

"Well?"

"You mean now?" He laughed as he hopped down and walked towards her. He pinched her cheeks before saying, "Be clearer next time." She slapped his hand. "I'm going to go check on my puppet."

**Mount Olympus**

**Throne Room**

**Eros**

Eros frowned as he stood behind his mother's throne. The gods had convened to discuss what was to be done with the war between Naxos and Delos but the moment Lord Zeus stormed in, it became clear that the issue would not be discussed today. Eros shared a look with Helios who was standing to the side of the room. Since he wasn't one of the twelve, he was still powerful. And today's meeting wasn't a private, hence Eros's own presence.

Naxos was under the protection of Dionysus while Delos was sacred to Apollo. The war among the mortal had not been important to the gods, not until the day before when Apollo claimed the princess of Naxos, who subsequently turned into a tree at Kopkos. Eros had not thought it an issue but Dionysus became incensed, arguing that Apollo had purposefully done it to prove he, and therefore Delos, was more powerful then Dionysus and Naxos.

Eros did not understand much of the political side of the gods; he only chose to sit in the assembly to make sure his name was not spoken. It seemed now that would not have been an issue.

"I want him dealt with, he's been a thorn in the Parthenon's side for long enough." Zeus shouted as soon as he was seated.

"I'd call him a nuisance at most." Helios spoke only be told to keep silent seconds later.

"Poseidon as protector of Crete, you need give permission on his execution." It was only then that Eros realised who they were talking about. Rhodes.

"I do believe there is another you would have to ask. His mother." Hera rationalised.

"Nonsense, Hekate will listen to me."

"But My Dear-"

"Do you know what the _boy_ did, My Lady? Hermes if you please." Zeus ordered.

"My Lady." Hermes spoke as he rose to address the gods, "Rhodes of Crete has broken the laws of the world. He has brought back a mortal from the brink of death while an unconcealed attempt at undermining the powers of not only the gods present here but also those in the underworld. I've have just come from Hades and he agrees that the boy must be taken care of."

"And what of his brother?" Eros couldn't help but ask. All eyes turned to him but he did not squirm.

"The two cannot be killed without killing the other, and killing Rhodes is impossible. We'll remove the protection we have him against the gods and then the mortals can deal with him. They can be imaginative when they want to be." Zeus decreed, dismissing them.

Eros rolled his eyes at the waste of him and made his way to his chambers, only to be stopped halfway by a hand on his shoulder. "Want to get intoxicated on the mortal surface?" Helios asked.

"Gods yes." He agreed and they teleported to one of the Cyclades Islands.

**Kopkos Palace**

**Great Hall **

**Psyche **

Psyche sat on her small throne upon the upper dais. She normally abhorred her place there but today was not about her preferences. She was her to hear how she could help her people; every custom would have to be observed.

"Welcome." He father smiled, it was fearful, as he climbed down the step to greet the Oracle of Delphi. Zoë shot her a look of scepticism which Psyche happily returned. Rhodes and Damos were missing from the room, Teodor was seated on one the chairs while King Lyon stood to the side. Several other people were scattered around the hall.

"Let us continue promptly, I have to return to Delphi." The oracle commanded. Psyche chocked back a laugh; it was amusing to see such a small women commanding his father. "Famine is it not? You have offended My Lord Apollo and wish to know how to appease him."

"Yes precisely." The oracle then closed her eyes and when they opened they were bright yellow, much different to her previous blue ones.

"_The one was disgraced must be scarified, _

_She will never marry a mortal or half blood,_

_Parnassus will become her home from now. _

_Carried by the winds and kept by the sun, _

_Married to the fiend of war and bloodshed, _

_Only then will the lands prosper and thrive. _

_Dragon scaled and nurtured around death,_

_Zeus himself fears the future of the creature,_

_For the being will change the laws of worlds._

_Declined once by earth, once by the mother, _

_She will travel to the doors of her rival,_

_But only pain and darkness will meet her."_

There was silence throughout the halls. A deep foreboding met Psyche, the oracle spoke of a girl, and Rhodes was not a girl therefore it had to be about her. She would marry the Dragon nurtured by death. Would marry the fiend of bloodshed.

She was the sacrifice.

And she'd never been more scared in her life.

Her father gulped, "And who is this girl?"

The Oracle only pointed a finger and Psyche in answer. Zoë quickly rose and grabbed Psyche into hug but Psyche was too shocked to return the action.

"This is madness. Psyche obviously did nothing." Teodor argued.

"You boy will stay quite. Your future looks to be as bleak as her own." The oracle replied glaring Teodor down.

"I'll be in my room." Psyche answered, her mind blank, her eyes unblinking. She walked out of the room without knowing where she would end up. All that kept running through her mind was that she'd be married to a monster.

"What's wrong with you?" Rhodes asked, holding several books under his arm.

"I'm getting married." She answered monotonely.

"Congratulations. I hope my invite is delivered soon."

"Invite? To my death?"

"Death? Don't be so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic? The Oracle said my husband would be neither human nor half blood. That he was a creature of war that was nurtured around death. That Zeus himself feared of him and my life will be met by pain and darkness." Her voice became higher as she spoke, ending with a small cry like sound.

"Apollo always was overdramatic." Rhodes shrugged not at all concerned about her upcoming ruin.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she pushed past him.

Psyche pushed the door to her room and sat on the bed, her head in her hands. It was all too much. Too much had happened in Kopkos in the last week and she seemed to the epicentre of it, it was driving her insane. She was not normally so self-centred but it did seem like to her that she was the cause of all that happened to her people. She was the one who offended the gods and now she would have to be scarified for it.

"This is madness." She sighed pulling herself up and moving to her vanity. She took of her jewellery, and then splashed her face with water to remove the dirt and light makeup she'd been wearing. Bare faced she looked into the mirror seeing the girl that had been staring at her all those days ago, at the day of the eclipse. As much as she hoped, going back to that time would be impossible.

Living in the past would no longer help her. Blaming the gods for everything would no longer help her. Worrying about things that could have been would no longer help her. If her husband would be a dragon she would be the dragon slayer. If he was nurtured by darkness she will be the light. She would take the world by storm, because like her anger she was a hurricane.

Her life would now be in her own hands. Not her father's or Zoë's or Alexis's. Not ruled by the people or the courts. Nothing of the mortal world would matter to her as she would no longer be bound to the human world. Mortal laws apply to mortals; her husband would be neither human nor demi-god.

Psyche walked over to her closet and picked out the blue dress she had worn on the day before. She changed from her light purple dress to the deep blue one. Then she added a golden belt onto her waist and a golden necklace to her neck. She put her favourite golden earrings into her ears and combed her hair into a messy braid. She wore her favourite bracelets and smiled into the mirror.

Today would not be her funeral; it would be her wedding day. Nothing, not even her people, will change her mind. They may be dressed in mourning but she would be dressed a bride.

She packed a few of her dresses and jewellery into a bag and held it on her shoulder. She walked out of her room her head held high, ignoring the looks she was being given by the guests and servants.

"Here." Rhodes said giving her yellow beaded anklet. "Happy Wedding Day."She took the anklet into the palm of her hand looking at it carefully. "Each bead is a different spell, all protection of course. As long as you were the anklet, you'll be safe."

"Thank you." She smiled pulling him into a fierce hug. "You are an amazing friend. I feel proud to call you brother."

"First off, you're choking me." She let him go then punched his shoulder when she remembered he couldn't die. "Second, there must be a shortage of guys if you want me as a brother, but I'm flattered. It is because you think of me as brother I feel no shame in giving you this." He handed her a white gift box, the outside dressed in silk while a small pearl sat in the centre. Psyche tried to open it but the lock would not budge. Rhodes laughed. "When the time comes you will be able to open it but it is not for you. This is something I leave in your care because I trust you above all else. There is a note inside explaining who it is to be given to. The Oracle said the gods have forsaken me so it is only a matter of time before my father plots to have me eliminated. Keep her safe."

"Even as I leave you give me cryptic words that I do not understand." She laughed.

"I love you sister." He said seriously and laid a light kiss on her temple.

"I love you too."

The tender sibling moment was ruined when Rhodes opened his mouth, "Incest is frowned upon. Perhaps you should rescind your proclamation of your relationship."

"Shut up!" she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Come on I'll walk you down the aisle." Rhodes spoke, confusing her all over again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the main hall.

**Kopkos Palace**

**Teodor's Chambers**

**Teodor**

"We have to stop this." Zoë said as she stormed into the room. Teodor looked up from the Lyre he was playing.

"I don't think there is much we can do." He answered as she took a seat on one of the nicer chairs in the room.

"There must be something. Anything."

"Once the gods vow something, it is written in stone."

"Well, we will just throw the stone in the sea then." She answered in a straight face.

He gave a small laugh, "The Sea would then rise and take us all."

"It cannot possibly take us all."

"It had before, remember Pyrrha and Deucalion."

"If you were the last person left, who would you want to repollute the world with?" She asked taking him by surprise.

"I assume you wish for me to name you?"

"Of course, but with consequence who would you want?" He almost laughed at her attempt to as if he had a mistress back home.

"Unfortunately, my lifestyle allows little time for love."

"Now neither will Psyche's."

"At least she lives." He said returning to practising the lyre.

"Are you referring to my sister?" She asked although did not sound too saddened. He had in fact been referring to himself, but of course she did not know that.

"No. I am referring to the people who die without love." He answered as he tried to find the best melody to follow on with.

"Will that be us?" She asked causing him to pause.

"Probably." He answered. Lying would help neither of them, it would be better for her to know now rather than later.

Zoë did not speak for some time to which he paid little attention, returning to his lyre instead. "Has there ever been a monster on Crete?"

Teodor shook his head. "One of my ancestors had offended the God Zeus, by serving his own son as a meal. Zeus turned him and the other forty-nine sons into wolves. We are all descended from the dead boy that was brought back to life. The wolves lived in Arcadia, never Crete. There had never been a monster on Crete, and there never will be."

Zoë nodded, stood and walked out with so a word.

**Andros**

**Eros**

Eros placed the glass back on the counter and picked up the other, "I just don't get why Lord Zeus would want such a law."

Helios laughed, even though nothing funny was said, "Lady Hera might have threatened to close her legs."

Eros shivered in disgust then took a long sip, "That image will forever haunt me."

"Better than one of your parents."

"Imagine their faces when they find us together. They will not be pleased."

"You make it sound so scandalous. If you wanted to be involved you should have asked."

"I do hope you are joking." Eros tried to say with a straight face but the alcohol was intoxicating him as they had both passed the alcohol limit for gods. They had been in two other taverns before their third, drinking in each one.

"Are you nervous?" Helios asked while grabbing another glass from the maid.

"Nervous about what?" Eros asked, eying the half empty bottle at the end of the counter.

"Marriage you dolt."

"Not really. I'm more anxious about how I will keep her from finding out I'm a god." He had decided that he would present himself as mortal to Psyche. As long as she did not know he was a god, they were breaking no laws and therefore could not be punished. But would Psyche believe the lie? As a god he would be expected on Olympus during the day.

"Acting like a mortal." Helios paused as if to picture it, "No. I cannot see you as a mortal. You are much too egotistical for that."

"This is from the mouth of the god who challenged himself to bedding a maid in the last tavern in less than ten minutes." Eros laughed, his self constrict ending as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"I did work however." Helios laughed out loud as if he'd just told the funniest story in existence. "I should pay Dionysus more credit, this stuff is delectable."

"We could always invite him."

"Yes." Helios smiled standing up. "Wait here; I'll go call the mastermind." Helios flashed away, too inebriated to go to a private place and do so. Eros was just glad everyone in the tavern was too busy to pay attention to them.

"You hold your liquor well." Hephaestus said taking the seat Helios had just vacated.

"Some people intoxicated off love, I aim for the deal thing. Ironic do you not think?" Eros replied filling up a glass and passing it over to his step father.

"The God of Love is not drunk of love. I find musical harmony in that." Hephaestus replied, although Eros did not understand what he was insinuating with the phrase 'musical harmony'. Hephaestus was the god of blacksmithing not music. Having Hephaestus as the god of music would be horrible, even his forgery had little rhythm to it.

"Why did you give me the book?" Eros asked, not caring about the repercussions. Were he feeling better he'd have not asked.

"I thought that would be obvious." Hephaestus said taking a small sip from his glass.

"I'm a little confused at the moment, perhaps you could explain."

"The liquor will have that effect. I know you like the human girl-"

"Ssssh. No one can know. It's a secret." Eros cut in putting a finger to Hephaestus's lips to keep him from talking.

"Yes quite." Hephaestus answered placing Eros's hand back onto the table. "I know what a loveless marriage is like and would not wish that upon any soul. Neither God nor mortal. Lord Zeus may believe he has done the right thing but the majority of the gods do not believe so."

"You want me to revoke to law?" Eros asked as his head began to spin.

"Correct. Would you be able to do so?" Hephaestus asked only to be answered with Eros throwing up on the floor between them. "I do believe we have some work ahead of us."

"Sorry Dionysus, it seems we are too late to the party." Helios groaned looking at the two of them.

**Kopkos Palace**

**Great Hall**

**Zoë**

Zoë watched as her father paced the floor in front of her. No one else was in the room; her father had sent them all away once Psyche had walked out the room. She had visited Teodor for a small while then returned with lunch for her father. He was constantly muttering words about Psyche, not wanting her to leave and thinking of ways to keep her in Kopkos. She knew, just as he did, that nothing would change the Oracle's words.

The words still rung in her ears, although now they were phrases and white noise in the background. The bad words struck her the most; fiend, fear, darkness and death. Her youngest sister was condemned to a fate worse than death, or at least in Zoë's eyes.

"Why are not saying anything?" King Athan shouted at her, catching her by surprise.

"What would you like me to say?" She answered.

"Anything that would keep your sister here."

"Why are you so adamant to keep her here but you couldn't wait for me to leave?"

"Excuse me?!"

"We all knew Psyche would be wed sometime so why are you resisting this marriage. Would you prefer her married to a prince to strengthen the land?"

"I would prefer her married to a mortal!"

She ignored his outburst, "Marrying this _creature_ allows the lands to prosper again, and allows us to have a harvest. Surely that is more important to you than an army."

"I care about her."

"Do you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"How dare you say such a thing? Against your king!"

"This king is my father. Psyche reminds you of mother that is why you cling to her."

"Is that so bad? Your mother was loved by the people as is Psyche. They are made from the same cloth."

"Psyche is nothing like mother!" Zoë shouted. She did know her mother best after all. "Mother was fickle, always changing her mind; Psyche knows exactly what she wants. Mother loved to be loved by the people, Psyche loves the people. Mother's anger was washed away with a new dress or gem; Psyche's anger will stay until you have earned its removal. Mother loved you for your status and her children for their potential. Psyche loves without conditions."

"You seem to know your mother well. You were only five when she passed."

"A five year old worked out her faults quicker than you did."

"A pity your sister cannot stand to be around you."

"Once Psyche has left, I will no longer have to maintain the act of prodigal daughter."

Before her father could reply, the double doors opened to reveal Psyche and Rhodes. Psyche looked outstanding; Zoë could not find a single fault with her. Well perhaps that her sandals were a shade to dark for her outfit but old habits die hard. Psyche had a small smile on her face and a bag hanging from her shoulder. Her sister had decided to leave and nothing they said would change her mind.

"Do not worry, my daughter, I will find a way to free you from this problem." Her Father spoke while Psyche stayed silent.

Zoë spoke when she realised Psyche would not answer, "Father I believe she plans to marry. We cannot change her mind."

"Nonsense."

"I am going Father to Mount Parnassus, whether you wish to follow me or not." Psyche spoke with conviction staring at their father as if to challenge him to refute her.

"I will call us a carriage then." Father commanded walking down to Psyche. Zoë stood from her chair but made no move to intervene between the two.

"There will be no need, Rhodes will be escorting me. He says he knows the way. I have already sent the heralds to the city to invite the people to walk with me to the mountain. People will be waiting by the fountain as we speak. The cooks have been told to make food for the journey for everyone and are invited to walk with me."

"Surely you will not walk to Mount Parnassus." Zoë asked, looking down at Psyche's favourite sandals.

"Not everyone can afford carriages, sister. I will walk among my people on last time. You and father are welcome you join."

"Thank you." Zoë smiled as she walked over to her sister, admiring her courage. While Mount Parnassus was only a short distance from Kopkos, it was not easy to take a carriage there, it was even worse to walk.

"Should we perhaps wait for you to change into something less... delicate?" Rhodes asked, speaking for the first time.

"This is a wedding is it not? What I am wearing will be more than adequate." Rhodes didn't respond only offered Zoë his hand so that she may walk down the dais. Even though no one was present, she was still a princess. Customs needed to be observed.

The three of them walked to the fountain in the city centre where Psyche set out a small sigh then smiled at her people. Zoë knew the townsfolk of Kopkos would never smile at her like that, but several of them did wish her congratulations on her engagement and her sister's marriage. Zoë wondered if Psyche had told the people who was marrying but then knew she hadn't. Psyche would not place guilt on the people.

"You came." Zoë said once they began walking and Teodor caught up to her.

"To control my brother rather than to wish your sister a happy married life."

"Because you don't believe in love." She summarised.

Teodor responded by holding her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "The people around us have lost one of their princess, are about to lose their second. We should pretend the third will have a better life."

"You do love." She said smiling, "You love the common folk. The gods know they could it."

"Love a group of people is a lot easier than falling in love with only one person."

"I think you'll change your mind."

"But not with you." That caused the smile to fall from her lips. "I will always remember your rude comments and actions. Now smile again, smile for the people. This is your sister's wedding not your funeral."

Then why did it feel like it was.

**Near the base of Mount Parnassus**

**Psyche**

"You are popular." Rhodes noted as he turned to look at the crowd. Psyche smiled but didn't look back. She'd vowed to always look forwards, never back. Turning to look at the smiling faces of the people would weaken her resolve. "Some turned back a while ago, the ones with children I think, but the majority are still here."

Psyche did not want to talk about the people or Kopkos so she changed the subject. "Those books you held before, what were they for? Surely you cannot read them all."

If Rhodes noticed the change in topic he didn't comment upon it. "One was just for me to teach Damos Greek. I cannot have my commander-in-chief illiterate; people will think me a fool. The rest was for me to document my life, powers, beliefs, theories and visions of the future. With my father trying to kill me, I thought it best to have it written down. I'll create my own legacy. Once it's done I'll place it in the Crete Royal Library then people will read about me and my name lives on."

"Would people want to read about you?" She quipped as she stopped at the base of the mountain, waiting for the assembly to gather around.

"You wound me with your words." Rhodes said shocked, a hand over his heart. Psyche gave out a small laugh before looking up at the mountain. She couldn't see the top.

"Do I have to climb to the top?" She asked.

"No. Just keep climbing until you're tired." Teodor answered. Psyche sighed, and then placed her foot on a holding to start her climb.

"I mean to not be a hindrance to your act of feminism, but there is a path for you to climb." Rhodes called from a little further away. Psyche smiled as she walked over to him and like he'd said there was a trodden path that wove around the mountain. She accepted the bundle of food from cook, and then began her climb.

When the path wove around to where she was before, although higher up, she could see everyone on the path back to Kopkos. She gave a small wave, but no one could see her. She walked further on and when she could no longer walk she sat down on a bit of grass took out a piece of bread to replenish her energy. But the food only made her sleepy and soon she was sound asleep on the grass and flowers.

**End of Chapter. **

**I really wanted to finish this chapter before I started reading this really awesome book. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say the name here so I won't. It's about Greek/Roman/Celtic/Norse and other mythologies but for adults so 18+. **

**I tried to include other parts of the story like Teodor/Zoë and Hephaestus but it was a primarily a Psyche chapter. **

**I thought it would be kind of odd is Eros didn't show himself, that part of the myth always baffled me. She never actually saw his face, which I find weird. So in this Eros is going to pretend to be mortal instead. **

**Hope you liked the chapter and let me know your opinion on the Dionysus/Ariadne story.**

**Liked it? Have Questions? Review! **


	11. Chapter Nine

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot. It chapter is bittersweet for me, while some characters leave, new ones are introduced. Characters that I wanted to write in since the prologue but couldn't until know. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Kopkos Palace **

**Rhodes Chambers**

**Rhodes**

"Pathetic." Damos commented from the cushioned chair as Rhodes wrote furiously on the blank tomes at the table.

"If you want to lose your tongue keep talking." Rhodes threatened not looking up from his work. The moment after he got back from leaving Psyche, he locked himself in his chambers and began documenting himself within the tomes.

"I did not know you were so easily offended." Damos kept talking; it was obvious he had a death wish.

"Just easily annoyed." He replied as he wrote of his first vision of the future.

"Then your limits will be tested today." Damos carried on. Rhodes continued writing about his first meeting with Cyrene but Damos soon found himself with a dagger a mere fraction away from his neck.

"Leave your progeny alone." Helios commented materialising upon the bed. He immediately grabbed the first of the tomes and began to read. Rhodes removed the dagger and moved the book from Helios's grasp to the desk in front of him. "Why must you always destroy my fun?"

"Why must you touch what is not yours?" Rhodes retorted.

"I'm a god. It is allowed."

"You're a god?" Damos asked, looking at Helios wide-eyed. Rhodes looked back at his page and began writing faster than ever. He was a god; no one ever showed him that gratitude or devotion. Just because he wasn't allowed the term god doesn't mean he didn't love the worship.

"Lord Helios at your service. Although I cannot do anything against your master. That is my loyalty rather than my fear." Helios answered as he created a mini sun in the palm of his hand.

Damos did not look impressed, "If you're Helios, why are you not pulling the sun? Daylight still shines through the windows but your here. Who is riding your chariot?"

"It's on auto-pilot." Rhodes muttered but the joke went ununderstood. Damn the time difference.

"There's a lot you need to learn about the world, boy. I only pull that golden piece of rubbish an hour a day, maybe two depending on the stupidity of the mortals. The Selene does most of the work, replacing me with the moon. She lost a bet to me last year."

"Oh." Was all Damos said then returned to the book Rhodes had been making him learn.

"I need you do to me a favour." Rhodes spoke after Helios was done playing with his sun.

"What type of favour?" Helios asked slowly.

"Become Patron God of Karpathos after I leave." Karpathos was the small island between Rhodes and Crete that Hekate used to be Patron Goddess of. Upon Rhodes re-birth from Hades, after all his power was unlocked, she gave Patronage over to him for the island. Most Gods and Goddess had a city they were Patron over. Zeus had Olympia, Aphrodite had Kopkos, Athena had Athens and Helios had Rhodes. It was purely coincidental that his name was the same as his best friend's own island.

"They won't like it." Helios commented but Rhodes saw that he hadn't refused. But then he hadn't accepted either.

"I don't give two fingers about what they think." Rhodes replied to which Helios gave a small smile.

"I know _you_ don't. But I have to live with them on Olympus. I know you have secrets there, but giving it to me won't keep them away." Helios stated. Rhodes spared a look at Damos, who was immersed in correcting his letterings. But that didn't mean he could not be listening. After much debate he decided it didn't matter if Damos knew or not, were Rhodes to die, so would Damos.

"The terrain makes it the perfect safe and trap but you're right the stupid temples give those other gods the leverage to go to Karpathos."

"The mountains and rocks are a good stronghold but how much have you hidden there?" Rhodes just looked at Helios, "Right, end of the world and all that."

"And all that. How do I get those Gods off my tail? They already hate me." Rhodes thought hard but everything ended with them winning and him being flayed alive. He would hate to look that weak. And ugly.

"You could always remove the temples." Damos called as he turned around to them.

"Excuse me?" Helios warned.

"Not all the temples," Damos corrected himself, "But the ones that you don't want. They then can't enter that easily since they do not have a temple."

"But the people will revolt." Helios replied, shooting down the idea.

"Not if you regulate it."

"Just learn your letters, boy."

"No. He's right. The gods would not have a leg to stand on were there no temples. They'd be able to go there but removal of anything would have to go through the Patron." Rhodes replied after some deliberation.

Helios smiled and clapped Damos on the back, "The boy isn't all bad. I see why you made him your second in command. He'd be a good leader in your steed."

Rhodes ignored the two, "If I get a god-like tyrant to replace the king, who's a sap anyway, then they'd have to ask him too."

"You could get one of the Eight." Helios offered to which Damos sent him a confused look.

"There a group of eight people, picked out at the start of time and bestowed with supernatural powers. They each have a patron god or goddess and they in turn are that gods progeny. They are constantly reborn from the start of time to the end of time. They constantly fight the monsters and do the God's dirty work when needed." He explained then turned back to Helios.

"Apollo, Aphrodite and Athena are put out with me as of now so they won't help. Xander isn't much of a leader."

"Neither is Nysa, although Dionysus is good to have on your team." Helios inputted.

"So Ty, Ambrus or Ampyx?" Rhodes asked.

"The bigger question is Hermes, Hephaestus or Ares."

"I spoke to Hermes before coming here and Ty has yet to receive his memories."

"He could have by now." Helios replied but finding out would just be a waste of his limited time.

"Let me go destroy some temples and find Ambrus." Rhodes decided as he opened a portal into the wall.

"Want some help?" Helios asked.

"No. Try and persuade Hephaestus to let us use his progeny." Rhodes said as he began to walk through but then jumped back into the room, "For the love of the Gods, do not let the boy touch you." Helios nodded and Rhodes walked through the portal, it closing behind him.

**Mount Parnassus**

_**Eros's Palace**_

_**Psyche**_

_Psyche woke up to feel soft wool under her fingertips. Confused, she pulled herself up from the very comfortable bed to sit on its edge. With every breathe she took it became clearer that she wasn't in the little grove on Mount Parnassus where she had fallen asleep. Instead she was in a lavish chamber filled with ivory and gold. The bed she had just awoken upon was in the centre of the room and the biggest bed she had ever seen, much bigger than her father's own at Kopkos. She could see the oak door directly in front of her and large window behind her. There was an overly sized wardrobe to one side, full of clothes she was sure, and a beauty table beside it. _

_Everything about the room was breath taking, which made it seem all more a dream. But she trusted herself enough to know it was not a figment of her imagination, she could never dream something so beautiful. _

_"Is she awake yet?" Someone called from outside, a girls's voice. _

_"I do not very well know. I am hardly psychic." Another voice answered older than the first. _

_"Desist, my ladies." A softer, calmer voice spoke. "I will check upon the mistress. You prepare her bath. I presume she is weary and disorientated from her travel, it will be disruptive for us all to meet her at once." Never once did the girl change her voice to anything other than calm._

_"Yes Kyria." A moment later she could hear the shuffle of footsteps and then the large oak doors opened to reveal Kyria. The girl was stunning; there was no lesser word for her. She looked younger than Psyche, perhaps fifteen or sixteen; her beauty would only increase with age. She wore a simple light pink dress and a chain with a pink gem sitting in a silver case in the middle. Her hair was left open, the soft brown curls coming over her shoulders while her purple eyes shone with kindness. What was odd was that she did not wear any sandals even though the marble floor was stone cold. There were purple ribbons on her legs from her ankle to knee. Psyche remembered seeing her in Kopkos a few times, but they had never spoken. _

_Upon seeing Psyche, Kyria bowed low, so low that her hair touched the marble floor. Psyche sat confused before letting out a 'please rise' which made the girl stand up straight. Her eyes held no annoyance had being made to bend for longer than needed. _

_"How are you, My Lady?" Kyria asked from her stop by the door. _

_"Confused, mostly. A little in love with the decor." Psyche answered. _

_"Yes, I do think minimal is best, your husband has great taste." Kyria answered. _

_"My husband?" Psyche asked. She had already deduced that her change of habitat had something to do with her new matrimony but she had not thought he would have made a brand new place for them to stay. _

_"Yes of course. He even called me to be in charge of the house. So if you have any problems or requests please let me know and I will try to resolve as best I can." Kyria replied sounding much older than the age of fifteen. _

_"How old are you?" Psyche asked. _

_"Are you not curious about your husband?" Psyche shook her head; she'd rather talk to her husband face to face rather than second hand information for a small girl. "I am fifteen. I've been in service, you could say, to his family for many years." _

_"Since when?" Kyria looked like she was about to answer than stopped herself. Psyche hoped it was not from her childhood days, she hated when children were made to slaves. If that was the case then she would free Kyria, regardless to the consequences. _

_"I only started when I became of age. Have no fear My Lady, nothing I do is against my wishes," she paused, "and I am able to care for myself quite well." _

_Psyche stayed silent for a while as she tried to keep her cool. "How did I come here?" She asked finally, "I was sleeping upon Mount Parnassus." _

_Kyria straightened out her dress then smiled at sweetly at Psyche, "Lord Zephyrus brought you here once he was sure you were asleep. It is dangerous to be asleep upon the mountain." _

_"Why?" Because of the creature I am to marry?_

_"Your husband is not a creature, My Lady." Kyria answered suddenly defensive. "He has not made this home to compensate for deformity or to overcome some misfortune that has befallen him. He made it so you may feel at ease with the building that is to become your home for now on." Kyria answered, even answering the questions that Psyche had been thinking. "Your husband is loved not feared; he is adored not despised although there is sibling rivalry." She smiled. _

"Are from Kopkos, Kyria? You have the accent and you call me My Lady." She asked.

"I call you My Lady because your husband is My Lord. But yes My Lady I was born in Kopkos, but I left when I turned twelve."

"You left?" Psyche asked. That explained why the girl seemed familiar.

"Families are always the one that cut the deepest, wouldn't you say?" Kyria asked her voice soft yet with a layer of contempt. "I must check upon dinner. If you need anything just ask one of the servants for myself. I will come as soon as I can. If there is nothing else?"

"One thing." Psyche said, there was something she needed to know but she was at a loss of how to ask such a thing. The prophecy said her husband would be a feared creature, a creature of bloodshed and war. That he wouldn't be human or a half blood. The way Kyria talked of him made him sound like none of the things she had been told. Was he hiding himself? If he would, could have Kyria and the other ladies be too? Were they human or something else?

Psyche bit her lip to accurately phrase the words, were this Kopkos she would have said it straight away, but this wasn't her homeland. In fact she did not know where she was. Before she could ask anything Kyria picked up her dress with one hand and used the other to remove a small dagger that was clasped to her thigh. She drew the dagger over her arm, and blood poured out. Bright red blood. Bright red _human_ blood. It was not green or blue or a yellowed shade, it was blood red. "I'll call someone to guide you around your home." Kyria called as she bowed before leaving.

Psyche fell back onto the bed. What had she just done? She'd made a young girl draw blood to ease her conscience. What type of person had she become or what type of person was she turning into. But she had not asked Kyria anything. She had only thought of asking, but she knew she would not be able to. Kyria had done so of her own accordance but it was too much of a coincidence, Kyria would not just cut her skin for her own amusement. Was the young girl a seer? Psyche decided to be weary around the girl.

She picked up her small satchel from beside the bed and began to put away the contents within. Her clothes did not compare to the dresses and gowns she found within the wardrobe, they were much to plain and simple. The gowns were lavishly designed and sewn to perfection. The jewels are simple however, at an odd with the heavily embellished dresses, but then that suited her just right. She mixed her own jewels with the pile. At the bottom of the satchel lied the box that Rhodes had given to her, she tried to open it again but as before the lid did not budge. She placed in upon her vanity table and went to change for dinner.

**Mount Olympus**

**Throne Room**

**Eros**

Eros sighed and bit his lip in irritation from his place by his mother's throne. Deimos was beside their father but Harmonia and Phobos were missing from the room. The twelve main gods were present and others included Helios, Selene, Hekate and Persephone who stood behind her own mother. Tycho, commonly called Ty, stood behind Hermes, his sword strapped to his back, a smirk in place. It was quite obvious who the meeting was regarding and what Zeus wanted to do.

Couldn't the bastard just stop complicating everything?

"I want him dead." Zeus said once everyone had become quiet. Eros rolled his eyes; Zeus had been saying the same thing for a long time. Why couldn't someone actually kill the boy so he could stop coming to meeting and be allowed to spend him with his new wife. Who he still had to marry but who was keeping record.

"The child is immortal." Ty spoke coldly; it was weird that a boy of thirteen was reminding a god of this. "And already dead. Technically."

"I know that!" Zeus shouted obviously at the end of this tether with that excuse. "I want ideas on how we will bypass this little hitch."

"I presumed we were to leave Rhodes to the humans?" Hera asked as she exchanged a look with Hermes.

"They are taking too long."

"It has only been a day." Athena spoke as Eros's thoughts returned to the small problem he had back home. It wasn't Psyche rather Kyria. Kyria belonged to his mother and was only helping him because he was a god and her mistress's son. His mother would be able to find her whenever she wished and if Aphrodite saw Psyche in the mansion, he would be in deep trouble. But Kyria was the only one he trusted with Psyche's safety and capable of keeping it. He had thought of Nysa but she and Psyche were too opposite that they may end up killing each other.

"And in that day he has managed to demolish out temples at Karpathos." Zeus said as the room broke into murmurs. If Rhodes destroyed all the temples at Karpathos he was decreeing war. War against the Gods. Rhodes might think he was all-powerful but he was not as powerful as he presumed. His powers nowhere matched that of the twelve Olympians and he was a fool to think they did.

Zeus again waited for the gods and goddesses to quieten down before he looked at Ty, who in turn stared back, his eyes ice cold. "Find a way and kill him." He decreed.

"With all respect, my orders are not given by you." Ty answered causing Zeus to strike him with lightening. Expect Ty was on the other side of the room, sat beside Hera's throne before the lightening could even touch his hair. "My Lady?"

Hera looked gleefully at her husband before nodding at the boy. Ty bowed to her, then to Hermes who in turn also nodded. With that the now executioner was flashed out of the throne room by Hera.

"How do you know the nuisance?" Zeus asked. It took Eros a while to realise that Zeus was talking to him.

"My Lord? I do not understand." He replied.

"This is the problem with the modern generation, too self absorbed. Karpathos only hold's temples to five gods; Hekate, Helios, Hades, Artemis and you. Why do you have a temple there?" Eros didn't know he had a temple anywhere.

"I do not know my lord. Perhaps he wished for a love deity that was not my mother." He answered slightly put out that he was being singled out among the group. Why was Artemis not being questioned?

"Insolent child." Zeus muttered.

"Was there not a temple to himself?" Ares asked which saved him from the line of fire.

"No, but he is not a god."

"People at Karpathos do worship him however." Dionysus answered as he sipped his wine.

"They worship a child." Hera answered as she held her husband's hand.

"We are done here."

**Kopkos Palace**

**Palace Halls outside Rhodes Chamber**

**Ty**

Ty held the blue gem of his necklace in his hand as he waited for the King of Crete to walk by. He needed to find the annoyance's weakness and more than enough personal experience told him that was almost always family. Since he could not manipulate Hekate, he did not have a death wish; it would have to the child's mortal family.

He leaned against the wall, powers in full use, as two slaves walked past talking about how they were to attend the Dionysian Festival that night. Ty scoffed, the times when all he cared about was that night was a thing of the past.

After an hour of waiting, the king walked past and pushed into the child's chamber. Ty stealthy slipped in behind the king, his powers keeping him from sight.

"You were expected at the banquet!" The king shouted.

"I didn't know my presence was needed." Rhodes replied as his progeny looked up at the noise. Ty could feel the power dripping from the man but it was all hidden, untapped.

"It was not needed, you are not that important. It was merely a formality in your brother's wedding. You do still wish it to happen?"

"I have no feelings towards the matter. He can't impregnate her so what is the point of the marriage. He cannot be with her the whole year around, and we both know it is not because of an army or work abroad or even a scandalous lover he has hidden in the fringes."

"This will bring wealth."

"From this two bit farce of a city."

"You proposed the alliance."

"When it benefited my needs. They are now fulfilled and I no longer need to be here."

"You no longer need to be on this earth but if we have to endure your distasteful presence you have to endure Kopkos." Rhodes didn't say as he returned back to what he was writing. This did not bode well with his father, "Were your needs this boy? Because there are more than enough at Crete."

"My needs regarded Psyche." Rhodes answered absentmindedly. Only the slight stop in his writing said that he had not meant to say that. Many people did not pick on his millisecond slights but Ty was not many people. In fact he was not even people. Technically.

"Having her married was your need? You barely knew the girl. Unless the prophecy was about you. '_fiend of war'_ that sounds like you does it not? No wonder you were so eager to take her way you wanted her to yourself. '_Dragon scaled' _and '_not marry a human or half blood'_ we both know what you really are, a demon."

"Father I think you should move to Delphi and interpret the Oracle's jumble. You will do an incredible job." Rhodes spoke his voice dripping with disdain.

"I wish you had stayed dead." The King called before he left the room.

"If it's any help I wish you had stayed dead too." The progeny called.

"I wished you had stayed dead too. Unfortunately I had one of my morality moments and now we're stuck together." Rhodes answered. "I'll be back." He said picking up the seven tomes from the desk and creating a portal in the wall. Once Rhodes was gone, Ty dropped his powers revealing himself to the twenty-something man.

"Not another of you power freaks. You're a child, fourteen at most. Come to show me how you're more powerful and special than me." The boy complained which heightened Ty's spirits.

"Something along those lines." He replied as he shoved his sword in the man's stomach. He pulled it out a short while later and waited to see if the wound healed over. It did.

"Hey! You cannot stab people. Did you know I would heal?" The man kept going which was starting to anger him.

"No." Ty answered as he picked up the man by the throat, holding him against the wall. He shoved a dagger through the man's stomach hard enough to pin him to the wall, then another through his neck to hold up the body. He had sure not to sever the head as that would be a highly ineffective message. He could feel a portal forming behind him so used his powers to camouflage against the wall.

"What the-" Rhodes began but was interrupted by another voice.

"You became too big, my son. Know the gods have taken action. They've sent Ty to kill you."

"I'm immortal. And dead." Rhodes called which made Ty smirk; he'd said the same thing.

"If Ty wants you dead, you'll die. Just be pleased you'll retain your dignity when you do." Hekate replied. While the start made him smirk the latter part of the sentence made it drop. How dare the woman speak out against Nysa. No one spoke out against Nysa in his presence. When they did he made sure they said little else afterwards, typically because their tongue had been cut out. It was a destructive, complicated and poisonous relationship but he wouldn't change it for the world.

In response to Hekate word's he twisted the daggers in the man next to him and used his last dagger, his blue gemmed dagger, to carve the words '_Ty'_ into his forearm.

"What is happening mother?" Rhodes asked looking at the man next to Ty in confusion.

"He's sending you message." Hekate spoke as Ty once again lost his camouflage.

"I'm giving you two hours. Best of luck." He smirked before speeding to the Graeae's caves.

The Kings's words had given him an idea; why not make Rhodes a demon? In exchange for a flask of his blood, the Graeae gave him the spell he needed which he then presented to the King of Crete. It would take Rhodes and anyone of his bloodline, therefore the progeny, to the Demon Realms until they are released by blood of family. Since the brother could not have children Rhodes would be trapped in the Demon Realms for eternity. Never aging and always in pain.

Within the next hour the annoyance that was Rhodes would be eliminated.

**Mount Parnassus **

**Eros's Palace**

**Psyche**

Psyche walked silently beside Kyria as the younger girl showed her around the palace. It was a beautiful place, with large windows to let in the sun and high ceiling from which different plants drifted down. Kyria was telling her stories about the servants, what their names were and their hobbies but the information was too much for Psyche to understand and so she only nodded or smiled every time Kyria turned towards her.

"This is the dining room." Kyria smiled, ending the tour with the opening of two large oak doors. Psyche expected a large banquet table, like at Kopkos, yet instead it was a small rectangular that sat six people at most. The table was made from wood with intricate carving of laurels and ivy along the sides. The room was decorated with wall painting of different cities, she could see the Kopkos Palace in one and the Knossos in another. The temple of Apollo, with a small blonde girl was another. The only other one she understood was a group of women in a clearing clearly in a trance of some sort, probably a Dionysian Festival. In the foreground of the same painting was a girl of twenty sitting on a rock, wearing a red version of the necklace Kyria wore.

Psyche didn't say anything only stared at the other painting to work out what they meant. However her eyes were always drawn to the one of her homeland. She had said that she would not look back once she was her but she had grown up at Kopkos, leaving it behind would not be easy.

"Have a seat, My Lady; dinner is to be served soon." Kyria spoke pulling out a chair for Psyche. Psyche thanked her and held the sides of the chair to let the girl now she would take it from there. Kyria started to walk away when Psyche called her back.

"Will you not be eating as well?" Psyche looking at the empty room with discomfort. She did not want her first meal here to be alone.

"No My Lady, I have a few things I need to attend to before dinner."

"Could you not do it after dinner?" She asked, her voice pleaded. Kyria walked closer, hugged Psyche then kissed her temple.

"I understand this is very new for you and you miss your Kopkos. But trust in me, My Lady, no one here wishes to harm you both physically and emotionally. It will be scary at first, somewhere new that you do not quite understand but you will soon come to love it here." Kyria swallowed and bit her lip, "When I first left Kopkos, I was alone in the scary world of Greece with no one but myself to rely upon. I had been sheltered and that meant I didn't know about the horrors of the outside world. But I survived even though I was scared. You might be scared now but unlike my life you have absolutely nothing to be scared off."

Psyche felt odd, her she was a girl of eighteen seeking the advice and solace of a fifteen year old. But the words that Kyria spoke did not make her seem like such a young girl. She seemed older. "Are you still scared?" She asked, hoping for a nice. Kyria paused as if debated how to answer. She did not, instead walked towards the oak doors and opened one. "Answer me," She spoke but Kyria still didn't answer, her hand hovered over the brass handle.

"No, I am no longer scared." With that she clasped her hand over the handle as closed it behind her. Psyche knew in the pit of her stomach the girl had just lied.

Psyche let out a deep breath and sat facing the large painting of her palace, the servants set the table for two, set the food on the table and she absentmindedly thanked her for it all, never once taking her eyes off the painting.

"You have still to give me your name." Someone spoke as they took the seat beside her. The voice sounded familiar but she was too entranced by the painting. There seemed to be a figure in the window of Alexis's chamber and she could not work out who it could have been.

"I do not give my name to strangers." She answered, resting her head on the left hand.

"I am well versed in that argument of yours." The voice answered the mirth evident in his voice. "Did you take in the child you wished then?" Only then did Psyche divert her attention from the painting. It was an odd thing to ask a person, especially one that you had not met before.

She turned to her right to see the man of her dreams staring back at her, smirk in place. His green eyes were exactly as she had remembered them, wild and mad. His straw hair was just as messy as it had been the last time they met. She smiled and bit her lip remembering all the times she had thought of him. When they had first met and she had not cared about his status or hers and wanted only to kiss him by the fountain. Or that night when she had the dream that seemed so real. How he had cupped her cheek with his soft hands and kissed her temple like she was the most important person in his world. How she was ready to leave behind her status as princess and claim to her lands so they could run away and be married.

And now they were married as she was the happiest she had ever been. "They told me I needed a husband." She answered a smile on her face.

"It is a good thing you have one then." He said as he poured some wine for her and then himself. "I still stand by my initial comment all those days ago of asking your name."

"Would it not be better to live in mystery, preserve the magic?" She joked even though she knew his name. Eros. It fitted him excellently.

"I think of other ways of keeping the magic." He smirked as he lightly placed his hand behind her hair and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, "I've been waiting for so long to do that."

"Then do not stop now." She answered pulling his lip to hers. It was a soft kiss but it was euphoria. His hands moved down from her hair to her waist, turning her towards him then swiftly pulled her to his lap. She gave a sound of surprise but he took her lips back before she could let out anymore sounds. Before they could go any further, her stomach let out a growl of displeasure which caused them to break apart. She looked down at the offending stomach then back at Eros who only back at her to see what she would do next. She gave him a single kiss then tried to go back to her seat so she could eat, tried being the operative word. Every time she tried to move to her own seat, Eros would tighten his hold on her waist and smile at her not saying a word. Once she realised he was not going to let her go, she turned herself to sit on his lap and pulled her plate towards her. She would then pick one bit of the food, eating one herself and giving him the other.

For her first meal in her new home it was going incredibly well.

Once they were finished the servants came to take away the plates while Psyche took Eros's hand and led him out of the room.

"Why were you in Kopkos all those days ago?" Psyche asked as they walked down to her room. She had wanted to ask many other questions but it could wait until tomorrow.

"I was only passing by with my brothers. I saw a pretty lady and decided to try my luck." He answered intertwining their fingers.

"You must have very good luck." She replied.

"I think I may have the best luck in all the kingdoms. I found you." Psyche smiled glad that he had not said 'the most beautiful woman' or something else similar to that. It made her happy that he liked her and not her pretty face as other people did.

"Which kingdom are you from?" She asked as they stood before her door.

He paused then replied, "Olympia." She had never been to Olympia; it was located in the western coast of the Peloponnese while Kopkos was near Delphi. She had however heard incredible stories from messengers growing up.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but not as much as I should. I left a long time before and travelled with my brothers to different kingdoms."

"Where have you been?"

"Many places; Kopkos, Athens, Thrace, I went to Crete although I was not accepted well there."

"I've always wanted to visit other places, I've never been allowed much outside Kopkos."

"I could take you. One day. Maybe tomorrow." He smiled.

"Let's not be hasty. I have yet to know you."

"I thought there was little for you to fear."

"Am I to be amazed by your memory of your conversation or afraid by your ability to recollect every word?"

"You could be afraid of your amazement. The best of both worlds."

"And it would inflate your ego as well."

"A beneficial side effect." He smirked while she began laughing.

"I would presume so." She held her hand over the brass circular handle and turned to face him. "I must bid you goodnight now."

Eros took a step closer then another until he was pressed against her, a hair's width between their lips. Psyche looked at them and bit her own. If she moved only a fraction forward they would be kissing again and she did not know when she would be able to stop. "Are you not going to invite me in?" She knew what he was thinking, even she was thinking of it. But she could not be with him this quickly. They had only spoken two sentences to each other today and she had already been on his lap. She wanted more than anything to let him in but she needed time to understand and get to know him better.

"Not tonight." She smiled as she opened her chamber door.

"Eros. That's my name."

"Psyche." She couldn't help but give him a quick kiss before running into the room, falling onto the bed and screaming out loud in happiness.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Eros's Palace**

**Eros**

Eros smiled as he walked to his chambers, beside Psyche's own. He had made his own because, knowing him, he would soon do something that would anger her and he was not a fan of sleeping in the parlour.

He closed the door behind him, changed his clothes and sat on his bed. Psyche was finally here, in the room beside him. And they were married, by human terms. The only way they would be married in God terms was if they got Zeus and Hera's blessing. But that did not matter; all that matter was that the woman he loved was happy to be with him. They might have a chance still.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock at this door.

"Come in." He said, pulling off his boots. Kyria walked in, closed the door behind her and sat on this seat by his writing desk. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"How long are you going to keep her a secret?" She asked.

"As long as I can. You know as well as I that if she is discovered, she and myself will die."

"And I will grieve for you, for I cannot keep controlling the minds of these nymphs. Either send them away or tell them what they are doing. I will not keep their free will away from them for much longer."

"No one has asked you to control them."

"You did not ask me, but you implied that was what I was to do. Out of respect and loyalty to your mother I did what you wanted. But I will not use my powers when they are not needed."

"You are the only one I trust with her, Phoena. You are the only one that can keep her safe."

"And I will the best I can. But if your mother calls me or another god does or even Ty, I will have to answer. You know the rules."

"Don't bring my mother here."

"I am not a moron, Eros. I know your mother detests the girl." Even thought Kyria was frustrated her voice never once lost if soft tilt, although she did sound like she wanted to punch Eros for his comment. "After your mother gave you the task of destroying the girl, she told me to make sure you did so."

"But you did not. Why?"

"I do not destroy mortal lives, that is the work of Ty or Nyra, not I. She was an innocent and that is someone I cannot harm. But you solve these problems or your mother will be the least of your problems." Kyria rose from her seat and began to walk out.

"What will you do when she starts to ask questions about what you are? She knows you are not human or a demi god." At his confused look she added, "Apollo's prophecy."

"I'll lie." He answered falling into bed while she shook her head and left the room.

**Kopkos Palace**

**Great Hall**

**Rhodes**

Rhodes stormed into the Great Hall, Damos behind him, but he cared little about that. Ever since Ty had declared his time limit he had been working nonstop to work out a way for himself to stay alive. While he doubted the gods could think of something to kill him, Athena withstanding, Ty was the real deal. If he wanted someone dead they would get up on the banks of the River Styx. Now his father had summoned him to the Great Hall, the time coinciding with the time Ty had given of his 'death'. No doubt the boy was choosing his father was a vessel for whatever plot he was devising.

Not many people were in the Great Hall; only a few dignitaries, who were all irrelevant to him, King Athan, who was equally irrelevant and his father who was the most irrelevant of them all. His step mother and Nikandre were also there. No doubt Ty was camouflaged against a wall somewhere.

"If you're here to kill me do not bother, I'm already dead. Remember?" He reminded but the smile did not leave his father's face. A few murmurs broke out and the Kopkos King had a look of confusion at their family drama but that was what his father wanted. He lived to make a public spectacle of Rhodes.

"I have a spell here that will trap you for eternity. What good is your immortality if you only spend it in the presence of death?" The father smiled.

"You have no magical blood, you cannot cast a spell." Rhodes said creating a ball of fire in his palm, "but I can." He fired it at the wall behind his father hoping to scare him. It worked. His father remembered just who he was dealing with.

"I'm told you don't need blood to cast the spell. Only blood." Rhodes cursed to himself, Blood magic was the strongest of all magically form. So strong that not even he dared to practise it. The only way to undo blood magic was by the blood of the descendants whose blood was first used. Whatever Ty had planned there was little chance of him freeing himself from it once the spell was completed.

He set alight the paper in his father's hand only for the man to laugh. "The boy memorised the spell and made me memorise it too." Damn, Ty was good.

"Whose blood?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to run? Create a portal and run away like you always do." But there would be no point, how far would he run. But then a wicked thought came to him. An army of death was better than an army of living. He could turn this to his advantage. Once he secured his army he would take the world for himself. And defeat those Gods once and for all. And no one ran from the Eight, it was a death sentence in itself.

"Whose blood?" He repeated.

"Nikandre." His father answered holding up a golden goblet, no doubt filled with her blood.

"Sweet." He mocked and turned to his sister, "May you be blessed for you sacrifice."

"Do not talk to her you monster." Kristina cried.

"Blame your husband for my parentage. He was the one who was unfaithful." He mocked then remembered he needed to create a spell so Nikandre's decesdents knew what to do. But it would have to be short, before Ty knew what was happening. "Blood of the brother; trapped forever below. Remember what happened; hide and stow. Children of the sister; will know when to free. The name of Rhodes; will answer their plea."

"Witchcraft." One of the men muttered, afraid.

"And I've been hiding here the whole time, bedding your daughters." He laughed, ready to leave. "Before you obliterate me I want to see the face of the boy who sentences me."

"It is me. And I am no boy." His father replied, Rhodes only laughed.

Ty showed himself from behind Nikandre. The thirteen year old boy looked as terrifying as a new born baby. His blonde hair was flying in all directions and his silver eyes danced in the moonlight. He was short, not yet hitting his growth spurt so only came to just under Rhode's shoulder. His clothes didn't show aristocracy, they were a blend of browns and grey, commoner clothes. He didn't wear any footwear on his feet but seemed to not feel the chill of the marble. The only expensive items were the blue necklace around his neck and the sword strapped to his back. "I assume you wish to fight." Ty spoke coldly, seeming ageless.

"Then I won't need to convince you." Rhodes smiled as he threw a fire ball at the boy but Ty deflected it with his sword. He had moved so quick that no one in the room saw his withdraw the weapon.

"This is hardly a fair fight. Leave the magic." Ty spoke as he threw a throwing star at Rhodes. Rhodes burnt in the space between them.

"Asking me to leave my magic would be asking you to leave your powers." Rhodes countered.

"How are you fighting for?" Ty asked as he appeared behind Rhodes. He moved his head behind Rhodes but by the time Rhodes turned Ty was behind Nikandre. "How long do you think it would take me to scare her?" He trailed a finger up Nik's arm; Nik looked more scared than Rhodes had ever seen her "Seduce her?" Then the finger moved across Nik's neck as if to cut it, "Kill her?"

"Touch her and you won't live to see you next sunrise." Rhodes threatened, throwing Ty's dagger from earlier back at him.

"I know you Half Blood." Ty spoke as he caught the dagger in his palm, blood dripped onto the marble but he didn't seem to care. "And I can get to know her."

"This wasn't part of the deal!" His father shouted.

"The deal will change if you don't continue chanting. Fools. Every one of them." Ty muttered. His father started chanting faster but Rhodes decided not to intervene.

"When I see you again, you are dead." Rhodes growled.

Ty only laughed. "Then I'll live again and you'll have your body brunt at the centre of the earth. Do not make an enemy of me."

"Do not make an enemy of me!"

The two of them stared at each other as Nikandre trembled under Ty's hold. Kristina clutched her chest as if she was seeing her daughter die and Damos was standing against the wall, one foot in front of the other. Rhodes could feel the spell working as he felt himself freeze and dematerialise at the same time, looking at Damos, the same was happening to him.

"I'll offer you some clemency," Ty started. "Nysa will donate to your brother. A few diamonds and sapphires every century."

"Why are you trying to be nice?" Rhodes asked suspiciously.

Ty didn't say anything. He gave a kiss on Nikandre's cheek from behind her then looked like back at Rhodes to taunt him. Kristina cried out at the action but Ty only smirked. Never had he hated the Eight more.

Rhodes materialised in the red waste land, fire and sand was all he could see. Everything was hot and cold at the same time. This wasn't earth anymore. This was the Demon Realms.

"Better get used to the heat. We'll be here for a while." Rhodes said to Damos as they walked the red sand dunes. Rhodes wondered if it was red from blood or just the normal colour. They needed place to set up base, to live. They would be here until someone from Nik's silly bloodline set him free. "From now on, call me Phenix."

**End of chapter. **

No Alexis, Zoe or Teodor in this chapter.

This chapter was all about Rhodes. It was his departure chapter, no more Rhodes in the foreseeable future. He might make an appearance in the epilogue but I have no plans for him at the moment. Like Hekate said he did get too big, it was unlikely he could be that powerful and the Gods not do anything about it. The start between Helios and Rhodes about Karpathos is important for the later chapter and the next (possible) story. Sorry Rhodes fans, but this one is staying gone. As is Damos.

This chapter also is the introduction of the Eight, although only two of them have speaking parts; Ty and Kyria. They rest are only mentioned. They are important to the rest of the story, particularly Kyria. What did you think of Ty? And Kyria? I would love to hear your thoughts.

There was only a little bit of Eros/Psyche but I thought it would just the right amount. This chapter was about Rhodes but it was also an important chapter for Psyche and Eros as they finally met. I decided on keeping it sweet and short since I don't think Psyche could handle much more drama in one day. There was much information exchanged between them but it was only their first meeting. What did you think of the Eros and Psyche interaction?

Also I've written 4/5th of the Dionysus/Ariadne first chapter which makes me hesitant to make it T rated. I know I said it would be but writing it there themes that wouldn't be T friendly. I might cut them out but I need to finish Angelic first.

**Remember to review, it keeps me happy **


	12. Chapter Ten

**I re-read the last chapter online and I have no idea why the middle bit of Psyche's chapter was in italics. I wasn't meant to be. Thank for all the reviews, follows and favourites. **

**Sorry this took so long. **

**Underworld**

**Near Tartarus**

**Alexis**

Alexis walked towards the main hall after being summoned by her Persephone. Her mother. It was still a odd to call an immortal goddess mother; especially she had believed her whole life was so finite. Yet since she'd been in the underworld she was growing to her knew immortal family. She'd met Macaria, her younger sister, the last day and the meeting wasn't the worst thing to happen between sisters. Persephone was constantly trying to make up for the time she had lost and lavishing her with presents and jewels. Demeter, her grandmother who was also one of the Olympus twelve, had given made her dinner the night before. It was a little to grainy for Alexis's taste but she didn't comment on it.

She had yet to meet her father, Hades, and she was glad at the distance. She didn't particularly want to meet the god she had thought she meet every night in her mortal life. Every night she thought she would not wake up to see the sunlight and instead would be looking upon Hades in the underworld as she was judged for the mortal life. She found it ironic that it was exactly that which had happened, she _had_ died and gone to the underworld but she wasn't judged into where she would spend her afterlife, she would told she would never have an afterlife as she would immortal and ageless.

Forever aged twenty. There were worse fates.

Her past day in the underworld had not been horrendous. Persephone had been right in saying she did not belong in the human world. She no longer needed to have her food grinded to a liquid before she could digest it. She didn't need help to walk or bathe or simply stand for her bed. She no longer feared not seeing the light, although that was because the sun never looked upon the underworld. She had a mother who loved her; she never knew what a mother's touch could feel like or a mother embrace. Here she got that.

But she still felt guilty. She had found a family and she was on her way to being a part of it while Psyche wasn't. She was still at Kopkos with their vapid sister and power hungry father. Alexis wanted nothing more than to return and take Psyche away from there but she knew Psyche would not allow it. She wouldn't leave the people of Kopkos, she had to be there to save them. Asking Psyche to leave for her own peace of mind would be selfish and greedy. Two things Psyche was not. Alexis wondered how Psyche was doing at Kopkos. Had she mourned Alexis? Had she been there when her body was burned on the pyre? Alexis hoped Psyche had been the one to burn her mortal body but knew her father must have preformed the rite. Was the wedding happening between Teodor and Zoe? She smiled slightly at the thought of someone being forever tied to her older sister. She wished him luck, he'd need it. She wondered how Rhodes was, although not too hard. He had seemed sympathetic when he told her of Damos's death and that had redeemed him for the anger she felt the last time they had met. She had tried to search for Damos on the River Styx and even in the judgement hall, but both times people failed to recognise her and told her she was welcome there. She'd ask her mother if Damos was in Hades. If he wasn't then she would personally flay Rhodes in Knossos's town square.

"Are you lost?" Someone asked as they stood against the stone wall. Alexis looked around her, she was meant to be on her way to the great hall but she was standing on a narrow walkway that circled a pit of flames. She should have asked the dead spirit to guide her when he passed on the message from her mother.

The boy wore a kind smile, at odds with the darkness of the underworld. He had floppy brown hair cut to be just below his ears. His eyes were a lush green and sparkled with naivety. His ears were a little bigger than usual and added to the cute factor. He wore brown cotton slacks and a simple green top which highlighted his youth. He didn't look older than eighteen and certainly didn't look like the recently deceased. So what was he doing in the underworld?

"A little. I was on my way to the Great Hall." She answered looking at the pit below them. If she wobbled even a little she'd fall in.

"Ah." The boy said and indecision broke across his face. "Who are you?"

"Alexis of Kopkos." She replied but this face only changed into one of confusion rather than recognition. "And you?"

"Xander. I don't that the noble blood to gain anything more. Are you dead?" He asked confused at her presence as much as she was. Was that a normal question to ask someone in the underworld?

"I'm a goddess. Or a recently discovered one. I'm Melione. "

Relief flooded his face as he grabbed onto her hand with one of his own and used the other to press something on the wall. The pit sealed over. "Don't tell Hades I did that. He'd get awfully cross." He smiled then led her out of the pit's vicinity.

"What was that?"

"Tartarus." The boy replied as he led her down a trodden path. A shiver went through Alexis at his nonchalant words. Had he seriously just shown her were the Titans were imprisoned. What was he trying to do? They didn't speak as they walked, Xander dropped her hand once they were in the open and took out a small metal stick from his pocket and lit the top. Alexis frowned at it but didn't comment. "How long have you been here?"

"A day." She answered.

"You must miss the human world then." He said as the castle came into view. She only nodded. "I miss it too."

"Why are you in the underworld?"

"I'm on a mission. Shh, don't tell anyone. It's super secret." He put a finger to his lip as she laughed. "I said to not make a sound."

"I ask again. Why are you here?" She asked sobering up.

"Sorry Princess. Need to know basis. Who do you miss the most from the human world?" One of the guards recognised her and lowered the drawbridge to let them enter the castle.

"Why do you care?"

"I can see the grief across your face. Gods and Goddess aren't too well at understanding emotions even though they too feel them. And talking help share the pain."

"I miss my sister and my friend."

"I'm sure they miss you too."

"They think I'm dead! And I can't tell them otherwise because I can't leave this god forsaken underworld."

Xander didn't flinch at her words but his face softened, "My family think I fell down a ditch and got mauled to death by wolves."

"But you're fine, you're alive."

"Sometimes it's better to leave things as they are. It's through death that some people grow stronger. Human lives are finite, they will remember you but they will be dead themselves before you even know it. Let the mortals live in their short lives without the problems of gods and their complications." Alexis wanted to comment and ask questions about what he meant but he carried on. "Or you could do what you're heart tells you. You were brought up as a human so I guess god complexes do not apply that well to you. Let them know you're alright and become an observer of their life."

"Who _are_ you?" She asked as they walked into the main hall. Her thoughts were split between staying in the underworld and visiting Kopkos, if Hades let her leave.

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Persephone asked as she walked down from her thrones. Macaria was talking to someone in the corner, looking up at the two of them her eyes full with glee before returning back to the conversation.

"My Lady, has anyone noted the true extent of your beauty?" Xander asked cheekily. His eyes were wild like a child's and full of mischief.

Persephone did not look impressed. "Answer the question mortal."

"I came to see a girl about a boy." At Persephone's stare he folded. "I needed the location of Prometheus. He has possesses something I need to acquire."

"I'll let you leave alive this time because you brought my daughter to me. Should I see you another time I will not be so lenient. Are we clear?"

"Yes, My Lady." Xander bowed to Persephone, smiled at Alexis then Macaria and left without a words.

"Gods I hate him." Persephone muttered. "Come Melione, lets us talk."

**Mount Parnassus **

**Eros's Palace**

**Kyria**

"So he's gone to work?" Psyche asked as she and Kyria sat for breakfast. Psyche had said to wait for Eros but Kyria said he wouldn't not be home until later in the day.

"His work is very important. It is how he is able to keep such a home." Kyria answered as she bit into her grape. She could hardly say that he was at Mount Olympus, conducting his usual duties to not raise suspicion.

"His home is at the peak of a mountain. I do not think many people will try to loot it."

"You would think so, My Lady." She smiled as one of the girl came to clear the plates. Kyria remembered when Pyrena thought she could scale Mount Olympus and reach the hall of the Gods.

Kyria could tell Psyche wanted to ask more about Eros, about what the Oracle had said to her but she refrained.

"Is there any work I should complete before nightfall?" Psyche asked instead which surprised Kyria to now end. She knew her fair share of princesses, queens, nobles and people who thought they were one of them, meaning Nysa, but Psyche didn't seem like them. Unable to stop herself she reached into Psyche's mind.

It was a jumble of emotions, fleeting thoughts that would be gone in a second and memories both in colour and monotone. Since she hadn't been at her powers for long it took a while to hone into the thought she wanted, when she got it, it surprised her to no end.

Psyche hadn't done much work in the Palace but whenever she sneaked away to the orphanage she had done many things to help them. She'd cleaned the dishes in the kitchen, changed bed pillows and blankets since the matrons never let her touch the sheets. Once one of the cooks had been ill and she'd filled in for them. Psyche would be lying if she said she loved to work because she did not, but she did love to help those in need of it. She would have helped other places of Kopkos, but they were under constant watch by the guards. The orphanage was tucked in a shadowed part of the city as her father didn't want bastard children to offend dignitaries.

Kyria pulled out of her thoughts and reached for her water glass, taking a long sip. She hated looking into people's minds but she still hung to her curiosity. It had only been a few weeks since she'd left her human life so she was still adjusting to the world of Gods.

"Nothing, My Lady. The servants will take care of everything."

"There must be something I can do?" Psyche asked which seemed to not sit well with Kyria. Why would she want to keep busy when she was finally given a lifestyle where she could relax endlessly? This time she refrained from searching Psyche's mind.

"I could give you some books if you are bored. Or perhaps you could take up needlework?"

Psyche paused then smiled, "Tell the cooks that I will be making dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes quite certain. I don't want any servants in the kitchen. Actually I'll make dinner for everyone." Kyria took a deep breath to calm herself. Luckily she was good at keeping her temper until control. Sometimes too good.

There was no way that Psyche could cook for the entire house without help. For one she didn't know how many people there were. Kyria didn't know either. Eros had told her to attend to Psyche, keep her company and protect her. Would Psyche need protecting from a knife? Actually had she even held one before?

"If you are sure, I'll let them know."

"Thank you." Psyche said to which Kyria nodded. Before Psyche asked something else, she hurried from the room. It was not that she hated the princess but she hated her situation. Eros had her controlling the minds of the nymphs to make sure they did not tell any god of Psyche's attendance in the mansion. She couldn't be herself to Psyche or Eros or anyone in the house really. She was keeping secrets left, right and centre. Worst of all, if Aphrodite or Ty or any gods called upon her she would have to go and therefore leave Psyche vulnerable.

As if by fate her pendant began to glow beneath tunic letting her know that Aphrodite was calling her. She quickly told the servants and ran into her room before the timer ran out and she teleported to Olympus. She had only closed the door when she found herself in Aphrodite's temple on Olympus. Eros sat with Harmonia at the fountain while Phobos and Deimos were missing. Eros looked surprised to see her but neither of them said anything apart of acknowledgment of their presence.

"Pheona, I've missed you." Aphrodite called as she pulled her into a hug. She returned it perfectly. Unlike Nysa and Dionysus's prefect relationship, hers and Aphrodite's was sometimes strained. It took time to realise what page they were on.

"As have I. I go by the name Kyria now." Of course Aphrodite knew that since they'd met twice already in the last few weeks.

"All these names confuse me. I chose you as Pheona and that you shall stay."

"May I ask why I have been called?" She asked smiling. While she might not like Aphrodite sometimes, she was a kind soul and didn't warrant her simmering anger.

It was Eros who answered, "Mother wishes you to check upon Kopkos." His tone gave nothing away which a lesser person would have respected, "It seems your _friend_ Ty had been charged with the deposal of Rhodes and the gods want an update. Mother had more pressing matter and therefore this task is entrusted to you."

"Why do the gods not know themselves?" She knew the gods were obsessed with the death of Rhodes so why was it that not one had seen that happened in Kopkos?

"They were all otherwise entertained." Harmonia called as she ran her hand in the fountains water.

"Of course." The only thing greater than a God's anger was their libido.

"You know the rules, do not reveal yourself." The comment was not meant to be so literal. She did not possess the ability to become invisible. Aphrodite meant to not let anyone know who she was.

The problem?

She'd be back in her homeland after only a few weeks of leaving. That was one rule Aphrodite was making her break.

Aphrodite walked off leaving her, Harmonia and Eros alone. Harmonia smiled at each of them then walked off speaking to herself about conducting a festival for her father. Kyria would normally have listened to the girl but her mind was filling with more and more worries as seconds went on. The biggest was what would she do if she saw her father?

"Let's go." Eros said walking over to her then grabbed her hand. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realise she being taken back to Eros's Palace at Parnassus. Her mind reacted when her feet touched the cold marble; she cursed herself for not having been more alert. Ambrus had first chosen to not wear footwear saying that it helped him react better and soon they all adapted the idea. Although Kyria was sure Nysa only did it so she would have fewer items to take off later.

"Will it be safe for you to return back home?" Eros asked looking down the corridor. Kyria wasn't as worried, her enhanced hearing would let her know if someone was coming towards her.

"I should think so. If Ty is here then everything will be fine."

"You trust him that much?" Eros asked as there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Eros looked at her then shrugged.

"Unfortunately not. Ty adores a fight so if someone tries to attack me he'll be there. More for his own enjoyment than my safety." Eros nodded looked back to the kitchen as there was another sound. "Psyche is attempting dinner."

"I'd say attempting is the right word." He laughed as they walked towards the source of the noise. "Did you not tell her it was a monstrous task?"

"I did but it seemed only to encourage her further. I think you're with someone ill matched."

"Excuse me?" Eros stopped to look back at her as if she'd told him that Helios drove the moon or that Hades liked to swim with dolphins.

"You aren't thinking the same thing?" She began walking again.

"If I thought the same I would not have gone to the trouble of appeasing you now would I?"

"I will not curb my thoughts because this girl is harder to please than the others. You know how I feel about that."

"You've known me for three years and let us not forgot your lifestyle before that." Kyria bit her cheek to keep from talking. Why was he bringing up the worst parts of her life? Did it please him to hurt her? His father was Ares, he probably enjoyed it.

"If you bring that up again I will pull those wings off you." She spoke calmly.

"Try it and you'll be bleeding on the floor faster than a flutter of an eyelash." Eros threatened.

"Very well, I will forget the topic."

"Will you then be here for dinner?"

"Yes. I will not miss Psyche's attempt at cooking."

"What is your problem with her?" Eros asked exasperated.

"She's a bit naive." Kyria let out as she touched the brass handle to the kitchen.

"Not all humans have lived for a thousand years."

Kyria opened the door then closed in again leaning against it, "If you're serious about her, I will not intervene despite my reservations. If I meet Ty I will ask if there is a way for him to bypass the law." If anyone could plan it was her leader. Kyria looked back at her shoulder blade, her dove symbol looking back at her. "I have to go." She wrapped her hand around her gemmed necklace; thought of Aphrodite and the goddess transported her back to Kopkos.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Eros's Palace**

**Psyche**

Psyche cursed as she picked up the onion. She was not accustomed to the kitchen and it took her more than three tries to find anything. Find the pot was a mission in itself. She put the vegetable back onto the counter and reached for the bowl on the top shelf. When she couldn't reach it she picked up the bottom of her dress and climbed onto the counter, she had just held it when the door opened and she was so surprised she dropped it onto the floor it smashing into a thousand small pieces.

If anyone had seen her standing on the counters she'd have felt embarrassed. Princess didn't stand on anything apart from the ground, that's what her father had told her. But she wasn't a princess anymore. Her father took that right away from her when he carted her off to be married within even wishing her a safe journey. She'd been thrown out like a piece of rotten garbage.

When no one entered the kitchen she attempted to jump down but she missed her footing and ending fall onto the glass. It pushed itself into her hands and shins causing little pricks of pain throughout her body. She stood up, using all her strength to lean against the counter as she looked down at the mess on the floor. How was she supposed to clean it when she didn't know where the cleaning utensils were?

"Do you take pleasure in the impossible?" Eros laughed as he walked into but it dropped when he looked at her. Great, now he'd think her a fool and leave her. Everything she sacrificed would be for nothing because he was going to walk back the way he'd come. At best he'd send a servant in to clean the mess, it was what her father had done whenever Alexis had an accident or Zoe felt spiteful.

It didn't please her to think so lowly of herself but there was nothing for her on Mount Parnassus. She'd left her family and country for this place but if he left she would have nothing expect regret. It was why she'd tasked herself with dinner; it would take her mind of everything. Maybe she could ask for Zoe to be brought to see her? Or perhaps Rhodes? She wouldn't even mind sharing a stoic conversation about the weather with Teodor.

"Are you okay? You weren't injured?" Eros asked before carefully picking up her wrists and examining her hands. "Here, I'll take care of it." He picked her up and if she weighed nothing and sat her on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. He then took out a small knife from one of the drawers and walked back over to her.

"I'll take care of that, I'm sure you are very busy." She said reaching from the knife ignoring the shot of pain as she went to hold it.

"Me? Busy? The only job I have right now is to make sure you don't overexert yourself."

"I am quite well. I just fell over." Eros looked at her like he did not believe her. "I am alone in a kitchen and there's a broken bowl on the floor. What else could have happened?" He dug the knife in pulling out one of the bigger pieces of glass then placed his thumb over the wound to stop the bleeding before moving to the next one. "Your house is beautiful. But why is it on a mountain?"

Eros looked up after pulling out another piece of glass, his green eyes swirling. "Do you know the story behind the mountain?" When she shook her head he laughed. "You live so close to the mountain but do not know the mythology?"

"Are you laughing at me?" She said ready to pull her hand away. "I had more important matters to attend to than learning about a mountain over a dozen centuries old."

"Like attending royal banquets?"

"If I wasn't born a royal I might have been happier." She replied but he shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

"You stalked me to the fountains."

"I did not stalk. I just happened to be walking in the same direction as you."

"Is that the new definition for stalking?" She smiled, "I fail to see your point."

He wrapped a torn piece of cloth around her left hand before moving to the right. "You had just been arguing with the man who closed down Aphrodite's temple and you were on your way to see the orphans taking food for them. Do you think your actions would have the worth they did if you did not hold your royal status? That man would have discredited your words before you had even opened those prefect lips. And the matrons at the orphanage would have rejected your charity fearing it tampered. Actually you would not have had food to offer them if you were not the princess."

"What you say is true but I always felt restricted at the Palace. There were always rules to follow; the public folk were always so free."

Eros tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear then returned back to her hand, "You are naive aren't you? The commoners have a hard life too. Did Kyria ever tell you of her family?" When she shook her head he continued, "Want I tell you is a conversation between a husband and his wife, if Kyria found I had spoke of this she would flay me. She used to be a prostitute in Kopkos."

Psyche tried to pull her hand back but Eros held it firmly, "She is only fifteen. She couldn't have been." Kopkos had a law that workers at the brothel had to be over sixteen years of age, registered and be given a wage at the end of each week. Kyria had been twelve when she left.

"She wasn't registered and so it did not matter to the state. Her father sold her in the home since she was little and it was only when she turned of age she was able to leave." Psyche couldn't form words only tried to stand to talk to the younger girl. "She's not here, she will be back later."

"Tell me about this mountain."

"Do you not have questions?" He looked so confused.

"Questions about Kyria should be answered by her alone. I did not ask her of you did I? Now tell me about where our home is." She needed to get her mind off what she'd heard before it ate at her.

"Our home. I like how that sound."

"Me too." She agreed as he wrapped her second hand. He bent to treat her shins next.

"Before this race of humanity they say there was other one filled with greed, vice, wrath and disease. People killed their neighbour for a simple look and family tore into each other for asking for anything. The gods decided to rid Mother Earth of this race with a great flood. The Deluge they called it. Only Prometheus saw what would happen and told his son Deucalion to build a chest to save himself and his wife, Pyrrha."

"So they survived?"

"Yes. Their chest brought them to the top of Mount Parnassus where they were able be safe from the flood. Once it was over they threw stones, pieces of Mother Earth, over their shoulders forming their children and the new human race. Mount Parnassus has since then been a safe haven for humans. Have you never wondered why Kopkos was never invaded?"

"I'd believed my father to be a tough commander of a vast army. My father was a bastard but he was a fine leader and the Kopkos army is second to none."

"I suppose that is true. Would you like me to finish the myth?" She nodded so he continued while moving to the next leg, "This part is thought to be forgotten by man, I heard it from a seer back in Olympia. They say that the oldest of the Deucalion's child were twins, two rocks hitting the ground at the same time, were the favourites of Mother Gaia. Nysa and Xander are believed to walk to earth never dying or aging helping the gods protect the world against the forces of evil."

"Do you think the story is true?"

"Me? Why not? There have been weirder occasions."

"My friends Rhodes once turned a girl into tree." She said although she did not understand why, "Do you suppose he could visit me one day." When she saw his face fall she questioned.

"I am sorry Psyche but you cannot have guest here. This palace is to be kept a secret from others; people that work here are safe here from the threats after them below. You can't have visitors, I'm sorry."

"Rhodes will not tell a soul, I promise."

"Rhodes is dead."

Psyche laughed nearly falling onto her back, "What I tell you is to be kept between us, husband. Rhodes is immortal and he single most powerful person I have met. He will not tell."

"Rhodes is gone, a boy managed to use blood magic to seal him away from the human world."

"So he's not dead?" She asked not believing he was dead for a second. When he shook his head she carried on, "Well then he can come back. He is like a spider, you think you have killed him but he will come back."

"If you are sure."

"I am. Now excuse me I have dinner to make."

"You injured of course you aren't making dinner."

"Then want will everyone eat?"

"I'll make it."

"You'll make it?" She could not imagine with his looks ever working in a kitchen.

"You need to sound so surprised. I know my way around a kitchen. Although you may need to tell me how to make whatever you wished."

He smiled at her making her smile back before she instructed him on how to cook from her seat.

**Kopkos**

**Kyria**

Kyria looked around at the familiar sight of her homeland. Three years had seemed so long ago in her mind but now she was back, it felt as if no time had moved. The only difference was a sense of shared grief in the air.

She walked around the fountain, dipping her fingers into the water as her mark burned her skin. She wasn't allowed to be here and her body was resisting staying. She told herself she only needed to stay long enough to speak with Ty then she could run away.

"Kyria?" Someone called but she ignored the voice hoping they would leave. They did.

Before she knew where she was going she was walking a street she'd walked a million times as a little girl. She would only have to walk a few more steps and she'd be at the front door of her old home. The thought made her freeze, if she saw her father she will want to kill him. But she wasn't a killer, not for her own needs. She stepped back, then again and continued until she would no longer she the grapes hanging beside the front door.

"Is this not a pleasant surprise?" Someone called behind her, their voice full of mirth. "What do they call you now?"

Kyria turned to see the smirking face of her leader and ally. "Kyria. I hear you've caused some trouble Ty. Why am I always sent to clean up after you?"

"Because the others would annoy me and have their skin turned inside out." He answered like it was an everyday occurrence for him to maim or kill or torture someone. As far as Kyria knew, it was. Ty couldn't sleep until he'd caused some sort of violence in the world. Sending Rhodes to the Demon Realms was an everyday task for him. "How have you been Kyria?" He asked leading her to the fountains.

"The same as always, I guess. I always think it will get easier but come puberty I want to throw myself off a cliff to dull the pain."

"That wasn't what I meant and you have well enough. Your life before this one, was it well?"

"It was here." She replied watching as his face morphed into anger.

"You silly girl!" He shouted attracting the attention of some passersby. They carried on walking once he glared at them. Ran actually. "I will run you through right now if you don't leave. You can't be here!"

She didn't raise her voice to match his, "Aphrodite told me to find you and see you had completed your task."

Ty nodded, anxious to get her out of Kopkos, "Rhodes is sealed in the Demon Realms; I'm staying here to merely make sure he does not return anytime soon. Tell your mistress her polis is taken care of and I will tell Hermes before my departure."

Kyria started to move then turned back to face him, "Doesn't it burn you inside to know you've trapped a poor boy to an eternity of hell?"

"If I looked back at the lives I ruined I never look forward." Then he smiled like the devil, "Traps can always be opened, Pheona. A seal is only a seal until someone unties it." With that he vanished. Ty was always five steps ahead of everyone but right now she hoped more than ever he knew what he was doing.

**Mount Parnassus **

**Kitchen**

**Psyche**

"I said water first." Psyche called from her seat as she watched Eros about to pour oil into the pan.

"Does it really make a difference?" He replied as he set the small amphora.

"The water will react to the oil and you'll be burnt. Maybe I should-" Before she could jump down from the island she was sat upon, Eros was across the room his hands on her legs to hold her in place. He lightly kissed her then returned to the task at hand before she could react. "Give me the dough." Eros gave out a very unintelligent noise which made her laugh. "I want to do something so allow me to knead the dough. I won't get up from the island I promise."

Eros handed her the ingredients and bowl before returning to check on the meat. As she mixed everything together she watched him flitter around the kitchen. Even though he had said he knew where everything was and how to cook, he was just as bad as she bad been. She calling instructions was probably not helping but her perfectionist gene was becoming active.

"What is your family like? I know you have to brothers but what are they like?" She asked when he had bent to get a tray.

"I am the youngest of my family and a surprise according to my siblings. My eldest sibling is my sister, Harmonia. She is a little naive but owns a heart of gold. When I or my brothers begin to fight we can rely on her to end it. My mother was not very good at caring for children, so Harmonia brought me up to begin with." Psyche listened in fascination as he talked. These people were her family now. "I would say I am closest to her of all my family."

"What about your parents?"

Eros laughed, "Patience, I haven't even told you about my brothers yet. You have to tell me about your family too, I hope you know. I am closest to my sister but she is closest to my brother Deimos. He and my eldest brother, Phobos are twins. Deimos is the more carefree of my siblings; he tends to not think about the next day and lives for the now. He is more sociable than Phobos who is so cold he could freeze the rivers of Hades. Phobos is much more straitlaced; although he doesn't follow the rules of society rather his own set which he will break for no one. Apart I do not think anyone could handle the twins but together they balance each other.

"My parents don't live together, they were never married so my siblings and I are illegitimate, you could say. My mother is married to someone else and my father doesn't care for marriage. Phobos and Deimos stay with my father for most the time and Harmonia and I stay with our mother."

"Does her husband not mind?"

"Illegitimate children are not much of an issue where I am from as it is here. My step-father doesn't care for much what I or my sister do as long as we do not interrupt him. He adores making things you see and as long as we do not tamper with them he behave fairly with us. What about your family?"

Psyche put aside the bread dough to let it rest. "My mother and father had three girls; the eldest is my sister Zoe, my sister Alexis and then me. Once mother died when I was little, father never remarried but people say he had children around the city. I guess a king can do what he wants. Zoe is the spoilt one, whatever she wishes for she will have within the hour. Father sees mother in her I think and allows her to have her way. She is mean to the servants and slaves but worst of all she is horrible to Alexis. You've met Alexis haven't you? Damos told me so, that you met on the night of the eclipse." When he nodded she continued. "Alexis was always a sickly child, she had to have special care which father gave because the people of Kopkos loved Alexis. I do not know what happened exactly but one day when Alexis was just a child she went into the city centre with the help of a servant and sat with the people listening to their tales of the land and the gods. Father did not like that but the people loved Alexis for it and father was forced to care for her.

"Still he kept her away from himself, never allowed her to leave her room unless he agreed to it. Alexis is the kindest person I have ever known, I have never once heard her raise her voice at anyone. She is fair and beautiful, both inside and out. She never once complains about her plight which I feel makes her the bravest person I have known."

"Do you miss them?" Eros asked. She looked up to see him staring at her affectionately.

"Yes. I told myself to not but yes I do. I miss Zoe and her whining and Alexis's kind smile."

"Would you like to see them?" Psyche wanted to tell him that Alexis was dead, that she'd died only days ago. But the words didn't leave her tongue so she only nodded. Eros stirred the pot then ran out of the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a tattered book. "They will not be able to come here but you can see them using this." He opened the book to show a mirror like item inside, then he took her hand and placed her fingers on its surface. "You need only think of the person you wish to see and it will show you."

"How did you come by this?"

"It doesn't matter, just keep it. I want it to be yours now." She smiled then kissed him hard. He responded straight away the two of them lost in each until the pot behind them started to make spattering noises. Eros broke the kiss, turned the flames off, and then returned back to her, picking up where they'd left off.

**Kopkos**

**Market Place**

**Kyria**

Kyria plaited her hair as she continued to walk around the market place. She had been about to leave the city walls to walk back up the mountain when Dionysus had appeared to her and told her save a young mute girl from one of the men in the city. He had not been every specific in the details but it was her obligation as a member of the Eight to do what a god asked of her.

It was why she was watching all the children around her to see if they could speak. As she was fifteen the parents did not mind when she offered them a grape, she had only done it to see if they would thank her or talk to their mothers once she left. So far everyone one of the young girls had eagerly took the food offered and thanked her. The mothers asked if they could pay her but she always refused.

When she realised there were no more children in the market place she made her way to the orphanage towards the back of the city. When she'd looked into Psyche's mind the day before she'd realised the princess had sent some time helping her so when asked Kyria introduced herself as a friend of the princess and described the girl she had been looking for. The matron said that no girl like that but a man had come by three years previous asking about a similar girl. The matron found it unusual for a man to want to adopt a mute girl and it was for this reason the memory stuck to her.

She gave Kyria the address of the man, for he had left it in the case such a girl came into the home, and offered her stay for the night. She had it was unsafe for a girl of her age to be alone at night. Kyria refused the hospitality and made her way to the address she had been given.

With every step dread filled her as an idea began to form in her mind. She hoped she as wrong.

The house was smaller, smaller than her own had been when she lived in the city, but it could easily fit a man and his young daughter. Kyria roughed her hair into disarray then took the dagger from under her dress and ran it across her left cheek and right arm. She then placed the dagger back under the dress and tore holes into her shawl. To finish the look she tore one of the straps of her dress and began to cry.

She wrapped the now tattered shawl around her and knocked timidly on the door, her whole body shaking for effect. She looked behind her every few seconds to make it seem like someone was chasing her.

When the door opened she stopped her fake tears, silently thanking Nysa for her acting lessons and looked down at the floor. "Please sir," She began, "these people... they are following me... please save me... I beg you."

The man held her chin forcing her to look up, "Finally learnt you place did you?" She could only look at the face, dread and repulsion filling her, "Couldn't live on your own could you? I told you when you left you would not be welcome here again."

"Father." She breathed the memories of her childhood returning back to her.

"I am not your father. Not anymore."

"You're appalling." She shouted knowing exactly why he wanted a young mute girl. He wanted to do to her what he'd done to Kyria.

"Where are those men that were following you? Maybe they will pay for you just like before." Kyria had an arrow on his heart before he could finish laughing. Her eyes her blurring from her tears, real this time. She only needed to release.

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" The father asked looking at her like he was challenging her.

"The girl you've been asking around for. If you think I'll leave to continue your horrid existence you are mistaken."

"A daughter never hurts her father, you will not release that bow." He sounded so proud it cut her. "Where did you learn these new tricks or should I ask from whom?"

"You are sick. A sick old man. Who sells their daughter to men like that and then adopts another when the first leaves."

"I told you to leave." Ty called from the wall beside the front door. He must have been there the entire time, listening but not doing anything. It sounded like him. Kyria would have to ask about Eros after she had acquired the girl.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" Her father called. Kyria remembered how he would leave her in her room while he used the money on liquor and boys at the brothel. Ty took one look at Kyria, picked the arrow from the bow and shoved it into her father's arm without even blinking. He pulled it out then pushed it into the older man's thigh.

"The first was for Kyria, the second for the girl." Ty called, "Kyria go get the girl she's leaving."

"She's my daughter; I went through three cities to find her. You cannot take her." Her father called as Kyria inside the small house. Ty pushed her father against the wall.

"You never tell me what to do. Understand?" Kyria didn't hear her father's reply as she had found the smallest room in the house. Inside was a small girl, probably the same age as Ty, whimpering silently in the corner. Kyria bent on her knees before her and ran her hand through the girl's hair. The young girl looked up at her then signalled for her to leave the room. Kyria shook her head and signalled back she was her to take the girl away.

Hope flared in the girl's eyes making Kyria smile. The girl threw herself at Kyria, hugging her hard. Kyria hugged her back but her smile dropped when she saw the leopard print birthmark on the back of the girl's shoulder.

This girl was Nysa and therefore Kyria was in very deep trouble. It was obvious now; Dionysus had asked her to save her progeny, one that hadn't come into her powers yet. He had asked her and not Ty for the reason that if Ty found out he was burn the entire city. Ty loved Nysa more than he loved anything else, even violence and pain. If he knew that someone had been taking advantage of her he would go into an unstoppable rage.

He had already trapped Rhodes in the Demon Realms, something even the gods couldn't do. Threatened the King of Crete and its Princess. He'd attacked her father and no doubt a few other residents of Kopkos that annoyed him. The damage he'd done is his amiable mood was nothing compared to the storm he'd unleash.

She had to get Nysa out of the city before Ty found out who she was. Or the whole city would pay for one man's greed.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Psyche's Chambers**

**Psyche**

Psyche sat on her bed, the book pulled onto her lap. The whole palace had already finished dinner a few hours ago; Kyria had not attended which annoyed Eros. He told her she had promised to come so something important must have arose stopping her. Psyche had smiled assuring him that it was probably nothing but he was uneasy the whole night, as if there was something he was not sharing with her. She decided to not pry and he would tell her when he felt ready. They had only been together two days; it would be irrational to assume he would reveal all his secrets to her. She still hadn't told him about Alexis or the prophecy she had been given.

She looked down at the book in her lap as thoughts out Kyria came to mind. She stopped them before her image appeared, instead thinking of Zoe. An image of her sister soon appeared in the glass of the mirror, bringing tears to Psyche's eyes. Zoe looked the same as always, her dark hair parted down the middle as she brushed the tangles before the night's sleep. She wore a white peplos, one that Psyche had gifted her the past year, with a small brooch depicting the Kopkos royal seal on her breast. To Psyche it seemed an impractical thing to wear to bed but her sister always held fashion above personal comfort.

Psyche ran her hand across the picture of her sister wishing more than ever he was back home, able to embrace her sister or shout at her father about nonsense he'd created. Even when she told herself she had left the city for her people there was a still pain in her heart from what she had left behind. But she wouldn't change her present situation for anything in the world. She was at peace, in love and without worry. Eros had given her these things and for that her love for him grew. She wiped her tears and she watched Zoe stand, place herself in her bad and call her nightly prayers to the gods. Psyche couldn't hear what her sister was wishing for but she was glad that the mirror did not conduct sound, since prayers were a private thing and no one should eavesdrop on something personal.

She closed the book, placing it onto the table beside her bed and moving under her covers. The moment her eyes closed her thoughts returned to what Eros had told her and her worry for Kyria increased. Kyria had run away from Kopkos, she had told her that, and Eros had told her Kyria's father would whore her to men. Kyria was missing and something in Psyche's mind told her the young girl was back in Kopkos. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind, try to get a good night's sleep but with every second her mind flashed different ideas of what could be happening until Psyche couldn't cope with the pain.

Without knowing what she was doing she unlocked her chamber door and knocked on Eros's, waiting in the cold until it opened. The cold marble on her feet just reminded her of the fact that Kyria didn't wear shoes and the awful nightmare returned.

"I'm worried." She said when he opened door, hoping he would understand.

"Me too." Eros replied moving his arm across her shoulders to let her come inside. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge while he stood leaning on the wooden poster. "Do you want to go and look for her?"

"Let us get some sleep. She may have found a friend and stayed the night at their place." She rationalised hoping, praying, that was the case.

Eros nodded, "You can stay here until she comes." He said moving his side of the bed, "If you do not wish to be alone."

Psyche bit her lip and tried to control her breathing, "I'm not-"

"I'm not a monster; I know you're not ready. But that doesn't mean I can't calm some nerves. If not your our sake than my own?" Psyche nodded and moved under the cover, into his embrace. It seemed natural for her to be here, she liked being with him. But his bed was a little uncomfortable, she liked hers better.

Wrapped in his embrace was how she found herself when she awoke in the middle of the night, after hearing some noise. Eros was still sleeping so she gently moved away and opened to door to make her way to the front door. The noise came from the front door and since she knew that no one would steal for a house on a mountain, she opened the door hoping Kyria was on the other side.

She was. Along with a small dark haired girl wearing an almost torn dress and bright red gem on a necklace.

**End of Chapter.**

**I know the Kyria chapters seem a little unconnected to the story but it will make sense in the next chapter when it's explained. **

**Lots of Eros/Psyche interaction in this chapter, I thought I'd give them some alone time before I went on with the story. I tried to have the whole thing as just them but I realised that I need to right dramatic chapters for my own peace of mind, hope you liked them. **

**The story that Eros tells Psyche about the history of Mount Parnassus features two character named Nysa and Xander. This is the same Xander from the start of the story and the Nysa, who was talked about in the last chapter but not introduced until now. Four out of Eight are met, but I don't you'll meet the other four. **

**Kyria's dad is a piece of work =( **

**Here's to hoping he gets some justice, Ty style. Because to me that's the worst way to go in this story. **

**Hope you liked it and remember to review. If you want. **


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Thanks to everyone that read, followed, favourited and reviewed the series. It means a lot. **

**I am quite pleased with this one. It features one of my favourite characters who is a protagonist/antagonist at the same time, probably more antagonist though. If you do hate her, I won't hold it against you, she likes to be an 'evil person' (My attempt at not swearing it the author notes). The word rhymes with 'itch'. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Kopkos**

**Nysa's Cottage**

**Kyria**

**A few hours earlier**

Kyria couldn't take her eyes off the leopard patterned birthmark, even when the young girl pulled at her shawl. She still stared her mind unable to deal with the ramification. Every time she thought of a way out she came to a dead end, because every time ended with Ty asking where the girl was and Kyria telling him the truth. She could never lie to Ty, mostly because he was the expert liar and would find out the truth in seconds, but also because he was their leader and despite all his many faults he looked out for them. She wouldn't lie and make things harder.

Nysa pulled at her shawl again then lightly tapped her shoulder which was enough to pull her from her thoughts. Kyria stood, put a finger to her lips to tell the girl to be quiet and walked out of the room. When she reached the front entrance, the main door had been closed, Ty was seated on the floor and her father was standing in a corner staring at Ty like he'd seen a ghost. She wondered why Ty hadn't killed him already, since it was his style, but she figured he wanted her to be there. Kyria wanted to be revolted at the thought but she also wanted to see it. See her father's death for all the things he had put her and Nysa through.

"You need to leave." She said when Ty finally spotted her. He knew he hated to be ordered but that was mostly by humans, she wasn't human. Not fully anymore.

"I _need_ to do no such thing." He replied standing up to his small height. The most powerful person she'd met, apart from the Gods, and he barely even reached her shoulders.

Kyria shifted legs, "She's scared, Ty, won't come out because she heard your voice. Just let me take her away somewhere then I'll come back and deal with this."

Ty was silent for a long while, as if working out if her lie was a lie or the truth. Finally he shook his head, "Your here because Dionysus asked you to find the girl," she didn't wander how he knew, Ty knew everything, "which makes her important. Why would a god ask you to do something so menial when you obviously have other matters to attend to? This girl is more important than the rule for you to not come back to your birth land." Ty looked her in the eye then smirked, "Liars never prosper." With that he was gone leaving Kyria the choice of following him or making sure her father didn't run away.

Century old allegiance won out and she ran back into the small room to find Ty staring at Nysa like he'd seen the sun for the first time. To her credit she looked equally surprised, this should have been impossible. Nysa would only have got her memories once she had turned, allowing Kyria to know who she was without having to see the birthmark. She shouldn't know who Ty is.

"Bring your father here." Ty called his eyes never leaving Nysa's lithe frame. Kyria quickly brought her father into the room, not wanting to leave the two teenagers alone. Ty moved to Nysa, picked her up and sat her upon small dresser, Kyria was thankful Nysa's wore a peplos. Ty then took the wooden chair and sat upon it, her father moved to the small bed on the floor and Kyria stood beside Nysa, taking her hand into hers to reassure her. Ty looked at her father then back at her, "When did Dionysus ask you to find her?" He nodded his head at Nysa.

"A few hours ago, why?"

"Where do you live now?" Kyria dropped Nysa's hand in surprise. Why was he asking that? Surely he didn't know. When she asked why, he continued speaking to her like she was a small child. "We are both in Kopkos but you're not allowed to be. Dionysus did not ask me yet you; therefore it must have something to do with your current situation. He made sure you knew, even though it put you at odds with the law Lady Hera made. Had he told me, I would have killed his man, which is something he did therefore not want. It would either be to do with where you live or your current mission. Since your last mission was finding out about me, I ask again where you live." Ty's brain always worked at a faster speed than everyone else.

"On Mount Parnassus. With Eros and some nymphs." If Ty thought anything of what she'd said, he did not say. She had a retort on the ready in case he made a comment.

"Take Nysa there when we are done. Whatever Eros is planning, Dionysus would like to help. Hence why he has lent you his progeny."

"She has not come into her powers yet." Kyria reminded him, until she got her powers she was a danger to herself and much as it pained Kyria to think, a liability.

Ty raised an eyebrow then walked to the thin mattress and put his hand underneath, pulling out a red gem on a leather cord. Nysa's necklace. Kyria stared at the small girl then to Ty and then back at Nysa again. The necklace was what allowed a member of the Eight to recognise either without the need for the birthmarks, allowed the person to interact with their patron. It was how she spoke with Aphrodite and Ty with Hermes. Ty threw necklace to Nysa who gave him a drawl look as she put it on.

"Must you always ruin my fun?" The small girl spoke making Kyria jump in surprise. Even her father looked gobsmacked.

"It's not real fun until I'm there, darling." Ty called not fazed by her knew ability to talk. They only got their necklace once they turned, unlocking their powers. When Nysa turned it must have also repaired her vocal cords. It wasn't the first time, once Xander couldn't see anything until he turned. The turn repaired anything that would weaken you in a fight. Ty turned to her father, "Your turn. Have you ever come into contact with a god or goddess?"

Her father blinked at the question, "Excuse me? I do not understand how that is relevant."

Nysa jumped down from the dresser, "Let's just kill him."

"No. He knows something important. If he needed to die your patron would have sent me to kill him and not Kyria."

"Don't be so long winded. We all know you're an egomaniac."

Ty looked like he wanted to slap her but refrained, "I'll give you three chances to give me the answers I like. Answer one wrong and you'll have one less body part. Let's get started shall we?"

"Ty, you can't kill him." Kyria called, as much as she hated her father she wasn't about to let him die.

"No Pheona," he said using her primal name, "_you_ can't kill him. Blood cannot hurt blood, but a stranger can. That's the law. Now I believe I was about to ask a question." Her father had the sense to not to try and run away, but that could also have been because one of his legs was already badly swollen. "When have you come into contact with a god or goddess?"

"I have not." Ty pulled out his dagger and pointing it at her father, Kyria moved to stop him but Nysa caught her wrist and used her powers to make sure Kyria couldn't move. Kyria could only watch as sweat dripped down from her father's forehead. "A few months after Kyria left. She told me I had find a mute orphan child and look after them until they left."

Ty smiled and cut off her father's little toe, "I believe you. I just did not like the answer. Relax; no one needs their little toe anymore. Question two; what did she look like?"

Her father did not hesitate this time, "She was tall with bright red hair and green eyes. She wore a white chiton with a golden belt and crown. I think it may have been real gold. She was beautiful, so beautiful I thought her not of this world. She eluded power and class." Lady Hera. When Ty threw his dagger in the air, he quickly continued, "I'd met her before then. When Kyria was only six she came to me in a dream and told me to raise her until adulthood. To make sure she lived."

"Only you prostituted me to every man who paid enough coins." Kyria hissed.

"I was weak. You're mother had just left me and I was confused."

"You're pathetic." Nysa called playing with her necklace. "But why would Lady Hera contact him? What made him so important?"

It was Ty that answered, seeing as he had all the answers, "It wasn't him that was important but the two of you. Lady Hera had played her card years ago with Kyria but no one noticed so she dealt it again with Nysa." When both of them stared at him in confusion, he huffed then continued, "A whole century and still slower than a snail. Whatever it may be you and Eros are planning Mount Parnassus, Lady Hera has said years ago that she's on your side. Dionysus has agreed the same thing."

Lady Hera wanted to get rid of the law that forbid gods and mortal from being together? But why? She was the one who wanted the law passed on Olympus in the first place. Kyria had been there when it happened; she remembered the glee on Hera's face in her memories of her past life. There was no logical reason for Hera to what to dissolve it.

"Can I have the last question?"Nysa asked moving to wrap her arms around Ty. He nodded which brought a sadistic smile to her face, "How would you like to die? By me or Ty?" Kyria watched as the fear flooded from her father's face, he had accepted his fate now. She wanted to cry for him but no tears would leave her eyes.

"You." He replied which widened Nysa's smile. Ty looked like he'd been robbed of his favourite toy. Before Kyria could move Nysa had her father's heart in her hand then dropped it onto the floor. She telekinetically pulled the heart out of her father's chest and laid it onto the floor like it was a piece of rotten meat. Kyria dropped to the floor, watching the body of the last thing that tied her to her mother. She tried to cry but no tears flowed from her eyes and no sounds came from her throat. Instead she felt a sense of satisfaction which made her sick.

There was a minute of silence while she stared at her father's corpse. "Take her." Ty called shoving Nysa towards Kyria. "I'll find you both once I've conversed with the Gods."

"You still can't be angry," Nysa said before collecting her limited possessions, "I already apologised." Kyria looked between the two of them confused, luckily she was not an intrusive person or she would have looked into their thoughts. When Ty did not reply, Nysa continued, "Fine, you can act like a wounded pig."

"Maybe you should actually mean the apologies you hand out on a daily basis. I'm not your brother; I can tell when you're contrite." That explained it; Ty had not destroyed the city because he and Nysa were fighting. The news would have been helpful when she was stressing beforehand.

"Do not talk about Xander like that!" Nysa shouted pinning Ty against the wall without moving from her place by the dresser.

Ty didn't look surprised, "Take her with you, I'll find you after." Kyria touched Nysa's shoulder causing her to drop Ty to the floor in a heap. He quickly dusted himself off as Nysa walked out of the room and probably the front door. Kyria followed then grabbed Nysa's tightly when Ty's mocking voice came from behind, "Make sure she keeps her legs closed." A nearby apple stall fell onto the floor, the apples rolling across the ground.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Main Hall **

**Psyche**

**Present Time**

"Where have you been? I was getting worried." Psyche called as she closed the door behind the two young girls.

"I just lost track of time, sorry for keeping you up." Kyria replied just as Psyche noticed her clothing and cut up face. Her dress was missing a shoulder, her shawl was torn, and there was a nasty cut across her cheek and arm. The girl with her did not look any better, she seemed tiny her clothes barely covering her. Psyche took off the blanket she'd taken with her and wrapped it around the girl, hoping to warm her up.

"Your clothes? Are you sure you are alright?" She pressed hoping for some answer. She didn't like the idea of Kyria being out late and looking like she'd been attacked when she returned.

"We were at a party." Kyria said, Psyche accepted it. She did not know much about parties, her knowledge extending to only banquets, balls and luncheons.

Psyche walked them to their rooms, the little girl was given one of the guest bedrooms, while talking about the food she had cooked. Kyria had asked about it after apologising for missing the event, something that made the little girl scoff. Psyche did not know how to react to the girl without being rude so she ignored that the noise had been made.

When they reached the servants wing of the palace, Psyche let them become comfortable while she fetched some food from the kitchen. If their party was like a ball they would probably not have eaten much expect for finger food. Kyria slowly ate the food will the younger girl stared at it then back at Psyche before looking back at the plate.

Psyche did not know who the girl was but she felt sorry for her ill fortune, she seemed very small for her age and looked at the food as if she had never seen such a meal before. Psyche pushed the plate towards her, "Please do not be shy. Any friend of Kyria is welcome here."

"I'm not hungry." The girl spoke then moved towards the bed. Psyche could only watch as she lifted the duvet, it dwarfing her small body, and laid it onto the floor, before curling it around her. It easily wrapped itself around her frame which worried Psyche.

"Will she be okay? I fear she may be lacking vitamins." Looking at small girl reminded her of looking at a frail, younger Alexis. She hadn't been able to do anything then due to her own young age but perhaps she could now help this girl.

"She will survive. Nysa is known to be dramatic; she will be well by the morning I assure you." Psyche nodded at Kyria's words but it didn't ease her heat. As if sensing her worry, Kyria asked her about the dinner and how it had gone. Psyche allowed the change in discussion knowing that is she was needed to know something she would be told.

She understood that secrets had to be kept, that people needed time to become comfortable around other before those secrets could be shared. If you pushed you may end up hurting the very person you wish to protect. Psyche was by no means docile, but Alexis had taught her to allow people to stand on their own two feet before you gave them the assist. They may become too dependent and when you leave, they would crash and return to the person they do not want to be. Psyche hadn't known who Alexis spoke of with such words in mind, but she understood the meaning behind them. When the time was right she would press for answers, from Eros and Kyria, but that time was not tonight. She proposed it would not be tomorrow either.

Psyche left the room a few minutes later, debating whether to return to her own chambers or those of Eros. She had only gone to her husband's chamber as she feared for Kyria's safety. Would it be proper to return know she knew the girl was safely in the own chambers? Would it be proper? Husband and wife shared a bed, it was the way, but she had only known hers for two days, three if you accounted the time by the fountain. Did she know him well enough lay next to him? They wouldn't be doing anything, he had promised her that before, but what if they did? She was not ready for such a step yet. Would one night follow another and then another. Would her own chamber become redundant?

She took a step towards her chamber then stopped. She missed Eros though. Even though she was only next to him for a few hours she missed how he held her, like he would protect her from the horrors of the world outside. How her own hand had been pressed to his chest when she woke, the first thing she felt being her steady beating of his heartbeat. She missed how the sun shone of his hair, emphasising the lighter blonde streaks of his locks. Even though it had not even been a night she felt as if this was where she was meant to be.

"The wall is not going to spilt open for you?" an obnoxious voice came towards her. "The way you stare one would think you expect it to devour you to Hades."

Psyche turned to see Nysa walking towards her as if she owned the halls she walked in. "How are you feeling now?"

"The same as I felt two hours ago. Exasperated." She stared at Psyche then pushed one of the fallen locks from Psyche's face. "I never understand the reasoning behind beauty. Is it anything but an imitation? I heard of you at Kopkos, the great princess that halted worship to the Goddess of love. The irony that you are here."

Psyche frowned not understanding a word the girl was trying to convey. "You lived at Kopkos?" Even speaking her towns name brought back the memories with full force. As much as she loved her new life she wanted to see at least someone she knew from her last home.

"It was a brief encounter, advantageous on my part. The end always outweigh the means. I would take the door which leads to love." Nysa began to walk away when Psyche called her back asking what she could possibly mean. "The look in your eyes, I've worn it a million times myself and through experience learn love is the only right door."

"A million times? You are barely fourteen, how could you fall in love so quickly?"

"Barely fourteen? I suppose I am." Nysa bowed deeply, "Excuse me princess, I have to find someone. Please let Kyria know I will be present if she calls me." With that Nysa ran down the corridor and was out of the front door within seconds. Psyche hoped nothing ill happened to the child but something did not sit right with her about the girl.

Psyche thought about what Nysa had said about love but as much as she believed her, her mind continued its strong argument. She couldn't lay next to Eros know she her fears were cleared. It had been her worry and grief that drove her there but it was clear now.

She walked into Eros's chamber, the moment she saw him on the bed all arguments left her mind. She crawled back to the side of the bed she had been on and placed herself back into his embrace. He made a small noise but then returned back to sleep. Within seconds she was asleep too.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Eros' Chambers**

**Eros**

Eros awoke the moment the sun touched his skin. Damn Helios. He was having such a good dream as well; it involved himself, Psyche, strawberries and honey. You could always trust the stupid Sun God to ruin any ounce of fun. Knowing Helios he was probably laughing at him at that very moment.

Eros looked down at the woman next to him. She was perfect. He smiled as he delicately moved his arm from her careful to not wake her. He knew she had left the room during the night before and was ecstatic when she came back. He feared she wouldn't, but when she placed himself back in his arms it felt as if the world had been put right. He did not say a word however, just enjoyed the silence as they both fell asleep.

He quickly used the adjoining bathroom then walked out of the room to talk to Kyria before Psyche woke. He had to report to his mother at Mount Olympus soon but he wanted to make sure everything would be fine at the home first.

"We have a problem." Was the first thing Kyria said to him when he entered the room. Well he was speaking honestly it had been 'come in' when he knocked on the door. Yet no one counted those as part of conversation.

Eros bit his lip from swearing but it was in vain, "Damn it, Kyria. What happened when you went to Kopkos?" If his mother, or any god, found out it wouldn't just be his life on the line. He could live with that. He could not live with Psyche's life being in danger because of his own foolishness.

"Ty happened." Great so he not only had to use his intelligence against a Parthenon of gods but also the ever elusive, ever scheming and greatest pain in the world. He had hoped that Kyria would simply report back on Ty but when had anything with Ty gone the way anyone wanted. You were more likely a horse through a ring then having Ty listen to orders.

"What exactly happened?" So Kyria explained. How Dionysus had her find Nysa, who happened to be living with her own father. Ty had happened upon them and how had been mute but then received her voice back at her turning but still kept quite. She told him how this was all Hera's doing. "So not only do I have to deal with a pubescent Ty but also wild child Nysa, Hera and Dionysus."

"Hera and Dionysus seem to want the law surrounding your birth outlawed. They are on your side and through them you have the use of Nysa and Xander should you find him. Ty has gone to speak with the gods himself."

"That does not seem a problem."

"The problem is that Nysa was here last night and missing this morning." Kyria shoved a white piece of cloth towards him, "She poisoned me with a sleeping draught."

"Where would she have kept it?" Nysa wasn't exactly known to wear the conservative of clothes.

"I fear to think."

"You need to find her before she tells a soul." Kyria nodded then frowned. "What?"

"Maybe we should leave, since she had already met Ty she will be going to find Xander. She is the only one of us who can. Having Xander will be an asset."

Eros mind began to put the scene together. If Nysa and Xander both where on Mount Parnassus soil their powers would be magnified. Maybe there would not need to trickery to get the law removed, maybe they could just use force. The thought was a pleasant one but unrealistic. Unlike Kyria, several members of the Eight were extremely loyal to their patrons; Ty, Nysa and Xander most of all.

"Fine. Leave her. I have to go to Olympus soon so make sure Psyche is cared for."

"Would it not be appropriate to let her sister visit?"

"She cannot, you know this."

"If you are not here then what would it matter, I will have her gone by the time you return. It will ease Psyche's heart to know her sister is well. The girl will never know of you status or why Psyche is kept from the world. I'll personally guarantee it."

Eros' anger grew, "You used your powers on my wife?! I commanded you not too."

"Do not take a tone with me. I never used them on her to know this; you need only to look upon her face to know that while she is happy here she still longs for home." Eros calmed and remembered the night before, when Psyche stared at the painting of Kopkos in the dining room.

"I'll think about it." He said before walking out of the room, he paused at the doorway then looked back at her, "If I agree I want Nysa back. I will be better with the two of you here than just you alone." He smiled, "She may just annoy the sister enough the woman leaves of her own accord."

Eros walked back into his chamber to see Psyche rising from the bed, "Good morning, Eros. I feared you had already left for work before could see you." She said as she climbed from the bed and looked for something to wear for when she came out of the bathroom. Eros, whose hands were still behind his back, manifested a dress and belt for her then presented them to her.

She smiled as took the clothes from him making him smile back at her. It was not totally against his will, while she had an infectious smile he liked being able to do the things that brought the smile. For someone who had mostly smirked, smiling was a grateful change.

"I would not have a good day until I spoke with you. You light my day, unlike that blastly Helios who only ruins it."

Psyche laughed, "I doubt all the gods live to ruin your day."

"They certainly try hard to make it difficult. Normally I am not one to blame the gods but I must admit it is oddly liberating."

"To blame an entity for the lack of control in your life?" She was sitting on the bed and he just to shock her. So, he jumped and laid on his stomach in front of her. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on. I dare you, speak ill of a god. You'll feel a sense of ease."

"Are you trying to corrupt me?"

"If I was, would you say it is working?"

"Neither you or I should speak of things we do not understand. That is called ignorance."

"But surely a world of ignorance would make it the norm. It would be allowed then; in fact it would be readily practised."

"But then it would no longer be ignorance. It would be knowledge and we would have to return to ignorance to once again find the norm."

"Why do I pleasure in the most insipid conversations?"

"Perhaps it is not the conversation you find pleasure from but the company?"

"I can agree with that wholeheartedly." When he went to reach for her she jumped away and moved quickly into the adjoining bathroom. It found it refreshing that Psyche could keep up with the confusing thoughts he spoke. When he had made the 'what is love but a trick' only Harmonia had understood what he had meant but not the way he had been meaning for it to have been taken.

He lay on the bed, reading a volume, as he waited for her to return to the bed chamber. He had only a few minutes before he was expected at Mount Olympus, normally he was late but he did not wish to be later than usual in fear her mother may grow suspicious of his affairs when he was not in her presence. Then he remembered it was a weekend and he was in his father's care today. He could take his time.

Eros stared at Macaria name in the volume thinking back to the last time they had met. Even as the best of friends they rarely had contact, the locations of their powers limiting their connection. He hoped he could see her again soon; he wished to tell her about his progress with Psyche and hoped she would be able to gain the vote of the underworld deities against the law. Eros remembers Zeus' words during his childhood that laws must be renewed every so often but could not remember the number exactly. Zeus hated to use archaic rules in the new age, shadowing the advancement of mortals with the gods.

If luck was on his side, it would be soon. Maybe he could get his half-sister, Tyche, on his side. They had a strained relationship but she was the optimistic sort, he would be easily able to manipulate her.

"I wondered if you could grant me a wish." Psyche asked as she left the bathroom. She was drying her hair with a towel, emphasises the beauty of her face. He couldn't help but stare into her innocent blue eyes.

"Which would be?"

"It is only a small request. I have thought heavily about it, debating it to myself and think I want this more than anything else." Eros put away the volume and made his way towards her, concerned. She held up her hand stopping him half way. "I do love my life here. I would not change it for anything but miss my family." He knew exactly where it was going. He had tried to ignore when she spoke of her family yesterday in the kitchen, when they were eating dinner and this morning when Kyria spoke of it. Psyche took a deep breath, "I want to see my sister. Here. Soon."

Eros knew she would leave, the moment she saw he sister all the memories of her home would return and she would realise that however much she spoke of her love for her new life she adored her old one even more. She would pack her bags and leave him. He could not deal with that. It was hypocritical of him to expect her to cut off all ties with her family while he visited his every day, would be seeing them as soon as he left. But he had grown attached to her these part two days, he feared her leaving would leave a whole in his heart bigger than the one she had filled.

"You won't come back." He said leaning against the bed post. He had said it in his usual blasé tone but Psyche immediately stopped drying her hair and walked to him. She ran her hand through his hair, something he noted she did a many times but he didn't mind and found his himself actually enjoying it. Her hands then cupped his cheeks as she brought his head to touch hers. He could stare into her deep blue orbs all day. He doubted his father wanted his presence that much today.

"I'm not leaving."

"She will come and-"

"I am not leaving. Do not say again. Ever." Her voice remained soft, "I am with you forever, for my forever, for your forever. You are my happiness, I am not about to leave that for anything. Any fears you have inside your heart about me walking from the front door can leave now." She paused and looked at him. "Is it still there?"

"It is not that easy-" She cut his words off with a kiss. He remembered when women would cut him his words leaving him annoyed; he would easily be interrupted by Psyche if it led to this. He turned her around, pushing her against the bedpost as he wound his hands in her hair. He could feel her hands moving around him, pushing him closer to her. After a more seconds she pulled away.

"Is there still doubt left?"

"There a lot of doubt left, I think I need some more encouragement to forget." He smirked reclaiming her soft mouth. He nipped at her lip and she quickly granted entry as their tongue fought for control. When she pulled away again, he began to kiss her jaw her continued down her neck, knowing for sure he had left a love mark or two. Her hands were under the back of his tunic and leaving starch marks on his back. He didn't care.

He moved his hand down her back, when he moved them lower she wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly moved to the bed and took her mouth again. They kissed heavily for a few more minutes before he pulled away.

She looked up at him as he moved away and straightened his clothes. "I'm not ready yet."

"I know." He replied looking down at her. She looked so content, would it really kill him to invite her sister.

"I'm sorry."

Eros was at the end of the bed in flash, taking her hand into his. "Don't be sorry. When you are ready it will make it all the better."

"You don't mind."

"I'm not going to lie to you; it isn't something I'm used to in a partner. But my entanglements were brief and nothing I felt compares to what I feel simply by being at your side, talking to you or seeing you smile. I promise I will not do anything until you are ready."

"You've had other partners before?"

"Yes but I would go back and change it all if I could and save myself for you."

"Don't." At his confused expression she continued, "You did not lie to me so I extend the same courtesy. It does not sit well with me but I still wouldn't change it. Every single day makes us who we are now. Allowed me and you to met so if you do somehow receive the chance to it, don't. I do believe this refers back to our conversation earlier about ignorance." Eros smiled catching onto her meaning.

"I will think at great length about your wish, but I cannot promise anything." He kissed the inside of her hand then began to move away.

"Eros." She called as he turned to face her, "I meant what I said about leaving. I will never leave you. Not for gold or the gods or family or pride. You are my happiness and nothing will take you away from me." Eros smiled and left the chamber.

**Kopkos Palace**

**Entrance Hall**

**Zoë**

Zoë picked up her skirt as she walked out of the palace doors. It had been the first time she left the palace since her venture to the mountain just outside the city walls. Now the palace was overrun with plans for her marriage to Teodor and she needed to get away.

As much as she adored the attention it was becoming too much for her to handle alone. If Psyche were here she would have helped with a few items of the planning. It would have allowed Zoë's own stress level to balance themselves helping her to make informed decision instead of screaming out 'the first one' to every request she was present with. She currently did not know the colour of the cover on the chairs, the patterns on the plates or how many people she had actually invited.

Against her nature, she would not be surprised if a hundred people arrived with only ten chairs to accommodate them. Her father had been much help either; he merely said 'what you wish my child' and left the decision to her. She usually would have felt proud and important when this happened but her brain could not handle to insipid questions any longer.

She wondered how Teodor was dealing with the wedding. What decision he had to make. She knew the extent of his tension was the colour of his clothes or how he matched the rest of his party. It probably would not even be him organising the bride-groom party but his mother with some input from the whining Nikandre.

Zoë had tried to connect to the small girl but it did not work how she wanted. With Teodor away for six months she thought forging a relation with the princess of Crete was a wise decision, instead she found she hated the spoilt brat. Her parents gave into her demands (not requests) and they treated her like was five and not a girl of nine. Recently she heard several times about her apparently _horrible _ordeal at the hands of a juvenile boy. Zoë could not empathise with her greatly.

Zoë walked around the town centre, ignoring the two guards that were trailing her a few steps behind. She was not like her sister; she needed the guards to make sure the poor public folk did not get to close to her.

One old woman with her young grandson came up to her and hugged her while the boy gave her a strawberry. "I wish you well in your marriage, my princess. May Hera smile kindly on you both." The woman spoke and Zoë thanked her before moving along. She looked down at the strawberry in her hand and shrugged before biting into it. Psyche was always doing this, why couldn't see.

"You can leave me know." She said to her guards without looking back to address them. She wasn't sure if they nodded but soon she couldn't hear their footfalls behind her. Zoë walked into Aphrodite's temple greeting the high priestess before moving to pay libations at the altar. Once the formalities were through she moved to take her respective seat against the wall, only to see it already occupied by a pretty youthful girl. "That is my seat."

The girl moved her head to look at her, paused then looked her up and down with a sinful sneer, "It _was_ your space."

Zoë narrowed her eyes; this little girl was challenging her. Her. The crown princess of Kopkos, well the only princess but that was neither here or there. "Move before I have you removed."

"Move before I have _you _removed."

This had become old very quickly, "Do you know who I am?"

"Princess of Kopkos. I think the more appropriate question would have been 'do I care?'"

"Who are you?"

The girl placed one leg over the other, "More important than you in the grand scheme of things." Zoë anger had grown with every word that came from the girl's obnoxious mouth. She stepped forward and tried to hit the girl across her face but her wrist was caught, not too gently. "There is to be no violence in a temple, surely you were taught this." The mock sneers and attitude now vanished as the girl became enraged at the offense. Zoë had also been enraged at the offense against her but her offense was nothing compared to that of a god.

"I have not seen you here before." Zoë's anger began to dissipate although her rage at being called insignificant remained.

"I'm trying to find someone; I hoped Aphrodite would be of some help, but she's as useless as every other god." Zoë managed to hit her this time. The girl faced her, her eyes wide and full of anger. There was a bright red mark now marring her previously flawless skin. Zoë was reminded of her Alexis, which made her feel her anger was justified.

"Then do not speak ill of the gods. They will destroy you."

The girl's mouth moved into a smirk as her eyes shone with wild ecstasy. Zoë looked around but no one seemed to notice the two of them, how dare them not notice when their princess was in their vicinity. "Please do tell, do you pray to the gods much?"

Zoë tried to move away from the argument that she knew was about to happen but the girl had challenged her and it was in Zoë's nature to always win an argument. "I pray as such as a mortal should. Never in deficiency and never in excess."

"I mean no disrespect with my words; I have been reared to be frank and truthful. Why is your presence here among the mere mortals living in a world of shame and famine, while your dishonourable sister in living in luxury and riches far from a world such as this. A world without worry and fear and expectation. Why do you lack and she attain so easily? She is younger than you I believe."

"I know you are trying to make my sister an enemy to myself."

"I only question my elders. This is the way it has always been, younger creatures asking questions of those older than them. Deucalion asked questions to Prometheus, Zeus questioned Mother Gaia and even heroes such as Diomedes enquired Athena. I only follow in the traditions laid by our ancestors. Your sister questioned you too, I expect."

Psyche had, "Have you seen my sister? Is she well?"

The girl nodded as she pulled out her pendant frowning, "I have just come from her new home. It is a palace but moderate and homely. There are jewels from the four corners of the world and sculptures as if made by the gods themselves. Marble and gold and silver and more gems than I have ever seen in my life." The girl giggled as if she had just spoken a joke. "It is much more languished than any palace I have seen, perhaps even more than the Olympus itself."

"Nysa!" A male voice called causing the girl, Nysa, to roll her eyes.

"I was merely telling this kind girl the luxuries her princess lives in now."

"Yes," the man spoke in a huff, "we all agree her fortune has bettered itself but we must be away. Lady Aphrodite as only granted me limited access to her temple."

"The bitch." Nysa spoke, her face a glow.

The man smiled himself, "She is quite."

As they walked the girl turned back to Zoë, "Remember those who work hard for something often never receive their reward. Those who do not work at all generally attain what should not be theirs." The girl smiled like an innocent child, which made Zoë doubt the thoughts she had previously made about her. She was only a little girl; Zoë should be more lenient around younger folk. She had probably not even understood the words she was saying.

Yet they stuck to Zoë. She had worked hard for everything so why was it that her younger sister lived in luxury while she had to slave herself to make her people happy.

Zoë saw no joy in staying at the temple any longer and made her way to say her goodbyes to the high priestess. When the other woman saw her she bowed deeply before hugging Zoë and calling her sister. This was normal behaviour as she had been coming to temple for longer than she could remember. While Alexis sought comfort with the goddess Hera, Zoë had found solace in Aphrodite.

"That girl that left second ago, who was she?"

"Nysa, My lady."

"I don't want her returning." While Zoë was strong enough to not heed her words she feared others visiting the temple would not be so strong willed.

"I cannot refuse entry to anyone-"

"You will now." She interrupted but the older woman continued with a wince.

"- especially one of her status."

"Her type?"

"The necklace, My Lady, it places her at a higher divine level than demi-gods. I am terribly sorry. But I have heard rumours that they never return to the same place twice. They are like Gods in that aspect." Zoë frowned, her eyebrow furrowing. Should she heed the words of someone so powerful? She prayed diligently to the gods, she should listen to when one of their accolades advised her. The gods only looked out for the best in people, never wished ill, so why would their clients?

With this naive view, Zoë left the temple her mind repeating Nysa's message over and over again, trying to work out what the girl had been trying to mean. Surely it was not as obvious as it was made out to be? Gods were never clear so it made sense their voices would not be either.

Zoë, so wrapped up in her thoughts, didn't notice Nysa dropping several differently coloured gems into the high priestess hand. So much the high priestess could barely hold it all.

**Trachis **

**Banks ****of the River ****Spercheios**

**Xander**

"I cannot believe you called me here of all places. The disrespect." Xander smiled at Hera's words. This was the place Heracles had died; Hera refused to even have a temple at in the city. She had not forgotten her slights against the demi-got turned god.

"I missed you, I had not thought of where I was standing until I had requested your presence. My sincerest apologies. " Xander bowed deeply, when he looked up Hera beamed at him before pulling him into a fierce hug.

"You need never apologise to me, child. I know you could never to any wrong against me. Tell me what is troubling you." She manifested herself a blanket and sat upon the ground. Xander sat in front of her not bothering with a blanket himself. Yet when he sat on the ground he felt the softness of sheep wool under him.

"The law, it is due for renewal soon." Of course he did not need to speak of which one, only one was being talked about heavily among the divine. "I wondered if you had any task for me to complete surrounding your intentions."

"I was close to consulting you to visit Kopkos and personally deliver my message but it seems Ty worked it out himself and is currently working diligently on following."

"Do you think you will be successful?"

"In having my husband greasy, sweaty hands removed from my body. I am sure. The man has a greater need to use his cock then any man I have ever known and I can assure you I do not find pleasure in accommodating his every desire. The thought of his hand on my flesh now revolts me to my heart. I want him out of my bed."

"Would you like me to visit the underworld and gander their power behind your cause?" He knew he had been expelled from Hades but he would return for his patron. Apart from his sister, she was the only other constant in his life. And unlike his sister, she didn't treat him like a child.

"My brother abstains from votes concerning Olympus." Xander knew there was truth in her words but she had dismissed the other underworld deities. If it was possible for him to get word to Macaria, he was sure she could rally the other voting deities. He still had the gem she wanted.

"What will we do know, My Queen."

Hera paused as she did when she looked into the divine cosmos, "I hope your sister has not faulted my plans to derailment." Xander did not respond, Nysa was a wild card, the world knew it. She liked to insult and play others but when an affront was done to her she responded in a way Xander could never imagine. It was always something different, it could be painful or so gently you wouldn't notice it. It could be quick or a drawn out demise. Sometime she found pleasure in playing with their thoughts. He hoped she had not done something to affront Hera. The only reason Hera forgave her so many time was because of Xander.

He feared he may not be able to save her this time.

**Hoped you liked it. **

**Eros is thinking about letting Zo****ë into the house, think he should let her?**

**The marriage preparation is in full swing, think it will happen? Or will something stop it?**

**Nysa sure is a piece of work; lied about being mute (although she really was at the start), rips out Kyria's father's heart, drugs Kyria, runs away from Mount Parnassus when she was told to stay, insults the gods and begins to poison Zoë's mind. Hopefully Xander or Ty can stop her before she does something worse. It seems Kyria isn't able to control her as well she hoped. At least she helped Psyche =D **

**When I first thought of the law separating mortals and gods I didn't think it would be this hard to remove it. But it was now become a power play between the two sides. Ty and Eros need to sit down and have a strategy meeting. **

**I know the powers of the Eight aren't fully explained so here they are:**

**Name – **_**Patron- **_**Powers.**

Ty-_Hermes_ – Super Speed (mind and body), Invisibility.

Kyria-_Aphrodite_- Telepathy, Mind Control.

Nysa- _Dionysus- _Telekinesis, can make gems from the ground.

Xander- _Hera- _Shapeshifting.

**Character only mentioned so far:**

Ambrus – _Hephaestus- _Can copy powers one at a time, control over technology.

Ampyx- _Ares_- Ability to heal and hurt with his mind.

Calliope- _Apollo -_ Can see the past, present and future.

Anesia- _Athena- _Flying, Teleportation.

**Which power would you like? Personally I like Ambrus', and then I get to try everyone's. But then Hera's a good person to have on your side if shit goes down. **

**Remember to review. If you have questions let me know **


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Sorry this took so long everyone... I been having terrible writer block and once I started I needed to help two of my cousins with their wedding planning. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mount Olympus**

**Throne Room**

**Nysa**

Nysa huffed as she took her seat at the foot of Dionysus' throne. You could always trust a god to ruin any amount of fun you were having and while Dionysus typically partook in her activities, today he had been on strict instructions to attend the meeting and he did not want her 'interfering' for lack of a better word.

She had been having a perfectly pleasant time twisting the mind of the royal crown princess and then Dionysus had to become a pretentious pillock and stop her from getting anywhere interesting. Luckily she had brought off the high priestess when she'd first entered the temple, something she learnt very early on in her career. Mortal typically always trusted the gods and high priests and priestess were the mouth of gods, people trusted what they said by extension. Buying them off was not a hard task; the profession didn't pay well and Nysa's own ability to create gems made owning them very simple.

Now she was sitting in a room with all the gods glaring at each other. She looked up from the finger drawing she was making to see Ty glaring at her too. As much as he heart broke to see him angry at her, her own pride won out causing her to smirk back at him. She had already apologised, what else had he wanted her to do? Get down on her knees and attend to him like the god incarnate he thought he was. She was more likely to kiss a horse then get on her knees to do that.

She looked around the room, very bored; she still didn't know exactly what she was doing here. The meeting had been for the twelve Olympians and the last time she had checked she wasn't one of them. But there were other people not part of the twelve in the throne room. Ty was standing beside Hermes' throne looking like he wanted to gut something, a typical response for when he was bored. Macaria was standing at her grandmother's side, Demeter always like the keep her daughter close and when she couldn't she traded her for her granddaughter. Deimos was wandering the room, which was irritating several of the sterner gods namely Athena. Phobos wasn't at the meeting but that was probably because the guy had a stick so far up his arse Nysa wondered how he could even walk. Eros was leaning against his mother throne, listening intently but looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. She shared the feeling. When you could be in the luxury of your home why would you spend time with the narcissistic of all gods?

"And what of you?" Zeus said singling someone out in the crowd. Everyone turned to face Ty who didn't look surprised.

"I, my lord?" He sounded bored; Zeus wouldn't like that one bit.

"You been spending quite a lot of time on Olympus, what matter are you attending to?" Nysa had been right, Zeus wasn't pleased. He looked like he wanted to smite Ty right then.

Ty didn't look anywhere expect at the king of the gods, "I have a case that I am following, I would not want to bore you with the detail of a matter Lady Hera is well aware of herself." Technically Hera was in charge of the Eight, a present Zeus had given her to placate her anger after she found out about another of his affairs. Zeus hadn't then realised how power he was giving away and Hera now loved every second that Zeus remembered it.

"Very well, let us address the last matter on the agenda. The renewal for the law against affairs with mortals is due for renewal. Is there anyone who wishes to make a comment on the matter before I set a date?" The group stayed silent and even Deimos stopped pacing. Nysa had nothing particular to say on the matter, as half human she was excused from the law herself, but when no one spoke she felt the need to say something for nothing more than to cause strife.

She stood, wiping the nonexistent dust of her dress, before she addressed the court. She had only addressed Zeus by title when Ty shouted at her from across the room, grabbed her hand and within seconds they were other the other side of the marble doors.

"You can't keep that mouth of yours shut can you?" He spoke so coldly that had she not been angry at him she would have started to fear him.

"I wasn't going to say silent when Zeus had quite publicly asked if someone had an opinion to share." She answered eying the dagger on his waist.

"I know what you were going to say. You won't mess up my plan and you certainly won't destroy that poor girl's life."

"Since when do you care about humans? All only care about winning. I remember a time when you started a war because you wanted one human dead and didn't want to dirty your hands. I remember thousands died in that war." She remembered at war all too well.

"This matter is more delicate, that girl's fate is intertwined with the law. If she dies we have no way of abolishing it. You will stay out of it or I will restrain you until it's over." Nysa didn't doubt his threat, Ty only cared about winning and if she was in the way... well then he'd just remove her. While Ty was about winning she was about surviving, even if that meant making a deal with the enemy.

"Very well, you win as always. I just hope you do not cause another war this time." She went to walk away but Ty wasn't done, he grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling her back in front of him.

"If I find you've done something, anything, I'll give you to Hades myself."

"What will you do? You've already said the girl is off limits."

"I mean Eros; we know you are not kind to your landlords." Possibly, she had just ripped out the heart of her last, but he wasn't referring to that.

"You killed my father, I killed your brother. Let us not think too much into it." She spoke just as sharply as he had. The second Ty moved his hand she was gone; if Dionysus was on Ty's side she would find someone who wasn't.

**Mount Olympus**

**Eros' Chambers**

**Eros**

Eros had listened carefully to what Zeus had been saying, most of it was irrelevant and unnecessary and it was not until the very end that Eros began to fret. No one spoke when Zeus asked if they had any comments about the law before it trail for renewal. Eros hadn't known what to say, if he had spoke then the finger would be pointed to him, it was better to speak during the trail itself, the gods wouldn't care about what was said then. Nysa had tried to speak, possibly for nothing more than to cause trouble, but Ty took her out of the throne room quicker then she realised.

While she had the right to speak, all the gods knew most of her words were an outlet of her anger and mischief. It was why he was so vigilant around her and didn't want her in his home, around Psyche, and didn't want her in on the plans he was making. Nysa didn't understand, or chose to not understand, right and wrong. She worked on her own scale always towards self preservation. But Kyria had asked him and it wasn't that he could refuse her, he need her help too.

The plan had been simple before, he would get the gods to rescind the law on the mixing of humans and gods and he would be able to get married to Psyche in front of the gods. But there were too many players now. Ty, Kyria, Hera, Dionysus, Rhodes, Aphrodite, Zeus, Macaria, Helios, Nysa, the nymphs. There was no way he could work out their motives and what hand they would play next.

"You called?" Deimos asked as he walked into Eros' chambers. Eros looked up from the bed to see his brother claiming a seat on his desk. Not the chair because chairs were too mainstream for Deimos, he preferred the desk which made him appear 'badass'. Eros didn't understand much of his older brother's reasoning.

Eros had called him, however. The entire meeting his mind had been spinning from what Psyche and Kyria had asked him. Kyria was right in that Psyche was missing her family and that she should be allowed to meet them, he knew that. But he couldn't work out how to let her sister visit. The moment Psyche saw her sister she would remember her human life and leave him, he knew she would. What sort of life was one where you could not step out of the house you lived in, only spoke to the same people day in and day out. Psyche's proclamations of her loving her life was hollow, no one could love a life like that and was reassuring herself not him.

But he knew he would have to let her meet her sister at sometime. Psyche wasn't a prisoner; it was only a matter of time before she became frustrated and climbed down the mountain and walked into Kopkos on her own. Then his mother would see her and smite her because she didn't look ruined like she was meant to. And the trail for the law's renewal was tomorrow, Zeus wanted it over with. So that meant either his life was finally free tomorrow or it was over completely.

Eros ran a hand through his hair; to solve his problems he'd decided he would invite the sister, Zoe, to dinner. Tonight. The princess of Kopkos would come to dinner, meet Psyche and himself and her mind would be put to rest about the type of person her sister had married. Psyche would be happy, Zoe would be happy and he would be happy because he wouldn't have every single person telling him to do it.

But a dinner with him, Psyche and Zoe felt to intimate for him, he felt as if he was intruding on a private matter, one he wasn't a part of. If he wanted to show Zoe just what type of life Psyche had married into he would have to let her meet his family. Logically his parents were out of the question so that left his siblings. Harmonia would agree he had no fear of that. She wouldn't judge his choice in life partner either seeing as she has been harbouring a deep love for the mortal Cadmus herself. The problem would be the twins, Phobos most of all. The only way to get Phobos to agree to come and not tell anyone would be through Deimos. Which was currently why the two of them were here.

"I didn't think you'd get here so quick." He answered as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I was lacking in amusement and Phobos said he didn't want to be disturbed. I thought why not come and see why I have been summoned by my baby brother." Eros ignored the last comment; he hated being called a baby especially since Deimos made a sculpture of him when he was five wearing a nappy, holding his bow and with feathered wings. His wings were not feathered or coated in any way.

"If I tell you something do you promise to not tell a soul? I mean it Deimos, if news got out it would destroy me. Zeus would run me through with his lightning bolt a couple of hundred times then send to me an eternity in Hades." When Deimos didn't say anything he pressed further, "Come on big brother. I need your help." There were three things Deimos loved most in the world; one, to live life without worries, two, to do acts that other people feared and three, to help his siblings. By telling Deimos that he was scared and needed help there was no way Deimos wouldn't help.

"Alright fine. What have you done this time?" Eros smirked, his plans always worked. Eros then recounted the story to his brother. From the first time he had gone to Kopkos, with Deimos, and met Psyche to that very morning. Deimos hadn't said a word the entire time which frightened Eros but soon his face broke into a madman grin. "Damn, you life is a complete shambles. But girls can do that to a man. I personally can't wait to meet the woman that managed to get a love god to marry her; she must be a spitfire in bed." When Eros didn't say anything Deimos laughed louder, "You haven't even slept together? Now I have to meet her for sure. Dinner tonight? You can count me and Phobos in; we'll be there even if I have to drag his dead corpse there. Actually why wait until dinner, I'm free now."

Before Eros could even stop him Deimos had flashed out of the room. Damn.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Main Room**

**Psyche**

Psyche folded the washing from that morning while Kyria finished the worksheet she had been given. Psyche had found only that morning that the younger girl had not completed her full education so decided to teach Kyria herself while she had nothing to do. The servants were adamant in not letting her work, as they were already miffed at the past days where they were forced to not work because she had wished too.

However teaching Kyria was odd, she knew the older rules of the language but the newer topics she was unclear with. Then once she was explained once it was as if a switch turned in her mind and she would be able to work the rest of the similar question effortlessly. Psyche was only miffed that when had tried to learn the work as a child it had proved harder for her. Jealously was an ugly trait but one that no human could say they hadn't experienced.

"I'll get us a drink," Kyria spoke standing from the table.

"You don't have to do so." Although she was feeling thirsty she didn't want Kyria to walk to the kitchen on her account. She was more than able to do that herself.

"I am quite parched myself so it is no trouble at all."

"Make that four drinks, Ria, I have travelled far and am quite parched myself." Someone teased as they walked into the room. He looked older than Psyche herself but by three or four years at most. He had jet black hair which covered one of his eyes and olive green eyes. His mouth was pulled into a mischievous smirk and carried himself like he had done something wrong and was waiting for someone to call him out on it.

It was only a few seconds later that Eros burst into the room screaming like a child. "Damn you Deimos, I told you... Oh, Good afternoon Psyche, Kyria. Excuse me; I need to teach Deimos the punishment for trespassing."

Deimos looked unfazed with the threat and only looked between herself and Kyria as if he didn't know what to say first. "You didn't tell me Ria was here." He finally said to which Eros rolled his eyes.

"I did say, _you_ chose to ignore the information."

"Me? Ignore the words of the powerful diaper baby. Never."

Psyche laughed at the blush that appeared on Eros' cheeks, "Do not encourage him, he will begin to think we actually care for his words." Eros smiled at her before being pushed by Deimos into the pile of cushions she had made on the floor. It was then that she realised this Deimos must have been the brother Eros had told her about.

"I have not met any of Eros' family. Are you all so... lively?" It was amusing to see Eros so carefree.

"Lively? I like that word better than annoying. Not that I could ever be annoying, have you seen this face? The face of a god. It's flawless."

"So three drinks, yes?" Kyria said louder than usual.

"No Ria, I said four. You can count can't you?"

"Four then, just do not lay the blame upon me if one falls to the floor as I walk."

"You should be able to carry four glasses. Or are the stories of you as an expert gymnast ill-founded?" Through Deimos' cheery manner, Psyche could not tell if he was merely teasing or being rude.

"Deimos, you are a guest in this home. I will not have you being rude to my friends." She sternly put, "If you cannot act civil I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

Deimos didn't say anything for a while and even Eros blinked a few times as he looked between them. "My apologies, Psyche. I did not mean to offend Kyria, I apologie to her also. I merely jest but now know where my boundaries should lie." Deimos turned to Eros and smiled wickedly, "I can see why you married her, but as punishment for not inviting me to the wedding I will have to tell me new sister-in-law all about your antics as a child." Deimos took one of the cushions and sat upon it before offering one to Psyche who did the same. "Perhaps I should start with powerful diaper baby."

Psyche could only laugh when Eros jumped onto Deimos to stop him from talking.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Kitchen**

**Ty**

Ty used his new power of teleportation to visit Kyria in Eros' kitchen. Lady Hera had gifted them to him for the duration of the task he had been set as finding Anesia would prove to take much longer then they had. The renewal was tomorrow and Hera wished for something that would make her win before then.

Ty had to find Nysa, even though right now she hated him she was still his trump card and he needed her like mortals needed air. It was why he was waiting in the kitchens instead of searching the town. He could have gone invisible but he did not want to waste the energy keeping the form so ordered all the nymphs from the kitchen and took the time he had to examine the knife collection.

"What are you doing here?" Kyria asked as she shut the door. Ty rolled his eyes; the nymphs knew better than to come in and the other three were too busy in the main hall. He could hear their laughter from where he stood. How pleasurable it must be to live in complete ignorance to what was happening in the world around you.

"Where's Nysa?" He knew she wasn't here. He'd seen her on Olympus hours before but Kyria didn't know that. He had to know how she got away so he knew what he expect when he found her.

"She poisoned me last night and ran out. Forgive me if I am not too bothered by her disappearance."

"I knew she was a wild card, I wanted to know how long it took her to leave." If he could work out how long it took her to leave he could work out what she was planning. Anything over two hours meant she had a plan.

"I fell asleep soon after coming home, but I woke a few hours after that and she was gone." Ty nodded and teleported to Olympus. Nysa did not have a plan which see was working on instinct. That made her dangerous.

Ty had only walked a few steps when he noticed Nysa leaving Aphrodite's temple. The idiot. Ty had grabbed her wrist before she even noticed she was caught and teleported the two of them to his home in Thebes. Well where his home had been several lifetimes ago. He'd brought the small hut back when he got his powers.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He shouted letting go of her wrist.

"I played with the cards I was dealt."

"And that meant siding with Aphrodite?" It didn't take someone like Ty to work out that she had told Aphrodite everything.

"Well I couldn't side with you."

"That doesn't mean you go against me."

"Of course that is what it means. I messed up your plans so what are you going to do." Ty thought hard, but every plan ended with the same thing. He presented Nysa with his dagger. "You are jesting I hope."

"You need to disappear. Aphrodite's words will have no merit if there is no evidence, that evidence is you."

"Yet I'm not the only one that knows. Why am I the one that has to die?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes had like always he knew they were the real deal. He could always tell when she was pretending and when she was real, it was when she was real that he remembered the woman he had fell in love with all those lifetimes ago. The girl he was still in love with today.

"Think about it Nysa, you cause the trouble and I clean it up. This lifetime is too full of anger for the both of us. You leave today and I'll leave tomorrow. We can't be reborn until we both die so why wait? Take the dagger and keep it with you until tomorrow. Once I save the girl's life we can leave these bodies and find new ones."

"I am sorry."

"I know, just... sometimes surviving means nothing if you can't share the life you have with anyone."

"Sometimes winning means nothing if you can't care the glory you have with anyone."

Ty smirked and she smiled back wickedly, they'd be fine. Neither of them was known for keeping their words but the gods, namely Aphrodite, that were looking didn't know that.

**Underworld**

**Hades' Palace**

**Alexis**

"I wish to visit my sisters." Alexis said the second she walked into the main hall. If she waited until she had spoken to her mother she would have lost her nerve. She had been at odds with it for days but know she knew that was what she wanted.

Persephone and Hades both looked at her in surprise. Hades actually looked as if he been expecting her to ask the question for a long time but Persephone didn't looked pleased in her surprise.

"What had brought on this change of heart?"

"No change of heart mother, I merely wish to see the sisters that I was taken for so abruptly. They believe me to be dead."

"Is it not better in that matter? Would they not become envious at your new goddess status?" Alexis was saved from an answer when Hades spoke.

"The girl knows better her mortal family then you know them. The mother may have served you but she has been dead for quite some time. Halt your thought and let our daughter do what she wishes." Hades then turned to her and she gave him a smile, she had thought it would be harder to convince them. "But you cannot go alone; I will have someone sent with you."

Alexis watched as Hades called one of the furies, whispered in her ear then waited until she returned with a familiar looking eighteen year old. "Xander?" She said but he ignored her instead addressing Hades and then her mother.

"I will allow you to have the information you wish from the Titan Prometheus once you take my daughter to visit her sisters in Kopkos." Hades commanded.

"My apologies Lord Hades, but I am serving Lady Hera at the moment and can't take Alexis to the surface."

"I know of your mission, it is why I am sending her to the surface. Do you know what dead hellish creatures are like without relief? I do not want her here while I deal with my subjects. Take the information first if you wish but take her to Kopkos." Xander nodded and walked out again without a word. Alexis could only look as her parents ignored her presence talking about an issue that had arose on the isle of the blessed.

When Xander returned, Hades told them to take route from Hades to Thebes as it would be safer. Xander nodded, offered Alexis his hand and then they were off. Alexis tried to ignore the cries of the dead spirits that reached out to her as they walked around the underworld. She looked at Xander and even he seemed troubled by the sounds.

"I'm sure they'll stop screaming soon." She said hoping it would put both their worries at ease.

Xander smiled back at her, but she knew it was empty. It was the same smile she would give to Psyche when she wanted to reassure her younger sister of an obvious lie. "I won't let anyone hurt you, princess. Living or not."

Alexis watched as Xander moved around the underworld like he'd been born there. He was confident in the turns he made, even though each turn, crevice and pit looked exactly the same. It was only when they reached a small bleeding wall that Xander let go of her hand. Before she could ask anything he took a small jewelled dagger from his belt and sliced it along the palm of his hand. The blood gushed quicker, burning a hole into the wall. The red stained wall corroded away allowing Alexis to see her first view of true sunlight in so long.

Xander led her across first then quickly followed the wall re-establishing itself once he was on the other side.

Alexis looked around, and then let out a loud bark of laughter that caused Xander to jump in surprise. She was in Thebes. She was somewhere that wasn't her chambers at Kopkos or the dreadful underworld. She was free. The air wasn't fighting with her breathing. Her skin was not peeling because of the sun. Her knees did not buckle because of the weight of her body. And her head did not pound as if she'd fallen unconscious and hit a rock.

"How far are we from home?" She asked the smile refusing to leave her face. Xander's face softened as he looked at her, then laughed.

"From the underworld, very far. From Kopkos, not so much."

"How long would it take us to get there?" She could not wait until she met her sisters, even Zoe. She wanted to tell them she was alive, that they didn't need to mourn her any longer. Then the three of them could do all the things she'd dreamed off. Roll down the eastern hill. Climb up the highest tree. She could give Psyche a ride on her back, even though they were the same height. They could swim in the Palace pool, well they'd have to teach her first but she knew she pick it up fast.

"Before sundown if I am quick enough."

Before she could reply someone interrupted their conversation. "I could use a ride if they are going spare." The two of them turned to see a little girl at most thirteen years of age. Xander's face lit up like the stars and he caught the girl in a fierce hug, spinning her around in the sky. "Easy brother or I may become dizzy." Xander laughed, placed the girl on the floor then kissed her forehead. "Should we not proceed to Kopkos now, you promised the princess you would arrive before sundown. I would hate to be the reason you break a vow."

Alexis said nothing as the two continued to talk, Xander wanting to learn everything about her and the younger girl wanting to get to Kopkos. It struck her as odd that the small girl was so adamant to get to the great city but she placed it at the back of her mind. Seeing Xander reunite with his sister made her all the more happier to see her own.

"Why are you going to Kopkos? For the great mountains?"

"Do you think I would go all the way to Kopkos and not visit where we were born? We'll visit Mount Parnassus do not worry, my sister. We are going to take Melione her to see her mortal sisters."

"Lord Hades's daughter, they found her?"

"She was the hidden as the Princess of Kopkos for over twenty years." The little girl was silent for a long while which made Alexis anxious.

The girl walked to Alexis and hugged her lightly, "I've met your sisters, and I hope you can forgive me." She had tears in her eyes as she pulled away. "I will not treat you the same way I promise you."

"What's happened? Xander what is going on?" Alexis looked between the two siblings in worry. She hoped her family was safe and unharmed.

"I don't... Nysa what has happened?"

"Ty was right... I should die." Nysa took out a dagger from under her dress and led it to her neck, her hand shaking. It looked the same as Xander's only the hilt was blue instead of orange. Alexis let out a cry to try and stop the young girl but Xander was faster and knocked the dagger onto the ground, grabbing hold of both his sister's wrists. His face was murderous. She could no longer see the laughing boy that had taken her to the main hall of Hades's Palace when she had become lost.

"What. Have. You. Done?"

Nysa's voice was but a whisper, "I've cursed both her sisters to death."

With those words Alexis's world crashed around her.

**Mount Parnassus **

**Main Room**

**Psyche**

Psyche wiped the tears away as Deimos finished the story of Eros's first try at walking. He had walked straight towards the door only to have it open and hit his head. While she felt sorry for her husband's pain, Deimos had a knack for creating humour from the saddest of tales.

"Have you told about the time Eros found you with Erato?" Kyria laughed as she finished the last of her drink.

"I hardly think anyone hear wishes to hear _that _story." Deimos said as he looked out of the window, "Look it's nearly sundown, I should get ready for dinner tonight. I still have to persuade Phobos to leave the hovel he calls his sleeping quarters."

"You must tell the story, you cannot leave without. I won't let you." Psyche replied, knocking back the last of her drink. Around half way through her drink she realised that Kyria had mixed something stronger than fruit into it.

"If you insist Psyche. I only wished to save your husband the humiliation."

"Like you've been trying the whole afternoon." Eros replied dryly obvious annoyed at the lack of stories Deimos was able to recall.

"Quiet brother, I have a tale to tell." And so Deimos went on to tell about the time Eros walked in on Deimos during an intimate situation with a girl named Erato. Eros had been so mortified he avoided Deimos, and Phobos due to the same appearance, for weeks then tied a blindfold around his eyes for days trying to get the image out of his head. Then when he finally was able to forget the incident he walked in on his parents. The ten year old Eros was scared for life.

Psyche laughed but felt a slight pang of grief. She and her sisters had no such stories to tell. The only tales they had were of sadness, nothing happy or slightly morbid yet funny.

"Master, Mistress. Ty is here to see you. Should I allow him in?" One of the servants announced.

Eros and Deimos looked to Kyria but she looked as confused as them. Psyche did not know a Ty but he must have been impressive his all three of her companions were acting in such a way.

"If Ty is here I should leave." Deimos called standing from his place on the floor.

"You'd leave me with the monster." Eros replied looking between his brother and Kyria. Suddenly Psyche felt an outsider. She didn't know what was happening in her own home or her husband's life.

It was only after Deimos left through the side door that she asked who Ty was.

"He's a monster. He finds pleasure in war and not even death can stop him. Not even the gods can stop him." Kyria replied as Eros told the servant to send him in. Psyche could vaguely remember the prophecy at Kopkos, it said there was a creature that dragon scaled and that Zeus feared him as he could change the laws of the world. She'd always thought those three lines were about the person she'd marry but what if they were about someone else entirely.

When the servant returned, a small boy accompanied her. He was skinny, like he had not eaten in days. His face was pale, his cheeks gaunt. The clothes sat loosely on him, as if they were given to him if for nothing else then to hide his modesty. But his expression was different to his appearance. He looked at them as if he could kill them with one strike, like they were all meaningless to him.

Ty looked at the three of them, and then stopped at Psyche. He looked her down then stared longer at the beaded anklet she'd been given by Rhodes. "Nifty," Was all he said.

"What are you doing here?" Eros asked standing from his seat, not pleased at the intrusion.

"We have similar goals so I came to talk politics." Ty picked up the empty glass on the table. "Deimos left already? Oh well. Kyria did you really use dew of the lily. I'm impressed."

"You wanted to talk so talk. I'm not paid to listen to you prove your intelligence."

"You aren't paid at all little minion." He replied to Kyria. "But I'll do as you wish. If you had to test your love, prove it was true would you? Bear the burden for the better of the whole world."

"Of course." Psyche replied before Eros could say anything. "Anything you do for the better of the world is never a burden."

Ty smiled darkly, "Just the answer I wanted, thank you. I already have the plans in motion. Nysa should be arriving in Kopkos any minute now. Have a great dinner. Good luck." With that Ty vanished from the room leaving only a creaking door in his wake.

"What just happened?" Eros asked looking around the room in confusion.

"You just entered a deal with the devil." Kyria answered.

"How does Ty know Nysa?" Psyche asked as Eros shifted uncomfortably. He knew of her protectiveness for the little witch and knew that telling her that Ty was the dark side to her very little light wasn't going to be taken the right way. Of course it wouldn't be, how was he have liked it if he found that Macaria was dating the devil.

"They're friends." Eros answered her but she could tell he was keeping something from her.

Psyche excused herself then, retiring to her chamber before dinner. She had seen Eros's pained gaze, he did not like lying to her and neither did she like being lied to. As she sat on her bed she remembered the prophecy the oracle had given her '_Dragon scaled and nurtured around death,_

_Zeus himself fears the future of the creature, For the being will change the laws of worlds'_.

What if she had been incorrect in her interpretation, what if everyone had been wrong? What if that part of the prophecy had not been about Eros but someone else. Like Ty. Eros wasn't dragon scaled, or surrounded by death. He wasn't anyone important that could change the world. He wasn't even a nobleman. Actually she didn't know what he did for a living, how he could afford to live in such a lovely home with many servants. Why he didn't live with his parents and siblings? Eros had told her but none of it makes much sense know she saw it objectively. How did he even travel to and from the mountain every day? Mount Parnassus was not a small hill but any account; it stood several hundred feet in the air. Why did Eros even possess a home on a mountain peak? It is a dangerous place to hold a home so who did he have to fear to hid away for far from civilisation.

She was taken out of her musing by a knock on the door. "Who's there?" She asked though in no mood to hold company.

"It's me." Eros's voice came. There was a slight pause before he spoke again, his voice a little lower almost fearful, "Can we talk?"

Psyche didn't want to talk, she wanted to sort of her problems herself but her mouth spoke before her brain could stop her, "Come in."

Eros walked in so quietly that if he hadn't announced himself earlier she wouldn't have even known he was in the room.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as he crouched beside her bed.

"I'm fine." She lied, her eyes blurring from the tears she was holding back.

"I can tell you aren't fine."

"If you can tell then why would you ask? It's silly to ask something you already know the answer to. You don't ask the sun why he sets. You know it is for the moon to shine her own light. You don't ask a mother way she feeds her newborn. You know it's to bring life to her child. Don't ask silly questions." She didn't know why she was getting so defensive but it felt good.

"Can I ask insipid questions instead?" Eros asked with brought a smile to her face. "You shouldn't pay much attention to what Ty says. He lives for chaos and mayhem. His day isn't complete until he's destroyed at least a handful of lives."

"And so I'm one of his statistics?"

"You are not a statistics. Not to the world and most definitely not to me." He moved forward as if to kiss her but she pushed him back. As much as she wanted to, she knew if she did she would lose her courage to ask the questions that had plagued her mind minutes before.

"What do you do for a living? Why do you live atop a mountain peak? How can you afford such luxuries?" She quickly blurted out.

Eros was quiet for a while before he started to laugh. "You're worried about why we live on a mountain but not about how we got married? You have an odd mind."

"I'm being serious." She replied as she shoved him back a slight. How dare he laugh when she was trying to have an adult conversation with him? "It's a legitimate right for a wife to know what her husband does to earn money for the home."

"You're right." He sat up on the bed next to her and took her hands into his. "You should know, but I can't tell you. Not right know. Please trust me on this, I'll tell you one day when I am allowed. Don't worry though, Psyche. I'm not doing anything illegal or disrespectful."

"I do trust you but I need something. Something to make me stop thinking so much."

Eros sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When she tried to move he held her in place his sea green eyes staring into her own. "You'll need this for when I can tell you." He then took one of her hands into both of his and lightly rubbed it for a second. Her hand began to feel warm and then so did the rest of her body. It was over within second but she felt different. She felt freer almost. "I'm deeply sorry I can't tell you but hopefully this will help. If you see something you will not burn." She hoped he was being metaphorical.

"We should get ready for dinner." She said starting to move.

"Just a second." He closed the distance between them and this time she didn't stop him.

**Kopkos**

**City Centre**

**Nysa**

"I should congratulate you brother. You've kept your promise."

"Have I ever broken one?" Xander replied as he turned back into his human form. Nysa had seen him become so many creatures the novelty had ended for her. Although she liked the horse the best.

"Well I still haven't had that wooden rattle you promised me."

"That was four lifetimes ago." Xander smiled which made Nysa smile too.

"Therefore plenty of time for you to make if not purchase one."

"You wouldn't have liked whatever you were given."

"I would have admired the thought." Nysa smirked before looking back at Melione. Since Nysa had explained what had happened in her absence the woman had not spoken to her or Xander. Nysa herself did not mind, she could deal with people being rude to her but Xander wasn't as strong of heart as her and she knew he was not taking Melione's silence well. Her brother's pain only made her angrier. Xander was charged with taking the underworld's pretentious princess to Kopkos and back and it was the only reason Nysa hadn't dragged her brother way from the woman.

"Should I go ahead?" Melione asked causing the smile to drop from Nysa's face.

"It would be most appreciated." She put in snidely only to be reprimanded by her brother.

"Nysa!"

"enochli̱tikó skýla." She swore which was also not well received.

"I do not understand how this is turns around to be my fault. Persephone was the one that lost her in the first place. And Aphrodite was the one that pushed Eros to Psyche. The gods always complicate the world and I have to sort it all out and bear all the hate that follows." She had not told Melione that Eros was a god himself. It would have caused more aggravation then needed.

"You were born to solve their problems."

"I was born to start humanity; the gods turned me into their puppet."

"I need to see my sister." Melione said walking off towards the palace. Nysa's eyes widened and she had stopped Melione walking before Xander could even move an inch. "Let me go."

"How can you go and see your sister if she thinks you're dead. By all means stalk from afar but if she even sees a strand of your hair I'll kill her myself. My brother is not dying for your emotions."

The older girl turned to offer her a sad smile, "You think emotions are not worth dying for. Love, loyalty, does those mean nothing to you?"

Nysa did not answer, for one she did not know the answer herself and for another she did not want anyone having that power over her. Only Xander and Ty could read her and she wouldn't allow that type of power to be given to anyone else. "You're a goddess, if you do not control your life that life will destroy you."

Melione didn't answer but Xander put a hand on her shoulder which made Nysa realise her words must have hurt. She was used to people getting hurt because of her words, she wasn't about to let it touch her heart. Nysa turned and walked towards the palace leaving the two behind. Ty meant for her to tell the only surviving princess about the dinner and she wasn't the princess's number one fan.

She was only half way to the palace when she heard the princess's voice from the market place. Smiling she began to walk over only to be stopped by a hand on her waist, she smirked as she placed her hand on top of his before bending back two of his finger. Instantly she was trapped against a wall with Ty arms on either side of her.

"Slight change of plan-" She started but he cut her mid sentence.

"I know, I saw Xander. I won't even ask for an explanation, it's obvious what's happened. Don't let him or the dead princess, goddess, demon whatever the hell she is she you approach Zoe. I wish to not deal with Prince Morality at the moment."

Her anger flaring she threw Ty to the floor and for a second he even looked surprised. "Careful Drakon, he's my brother."

"And my best friend but don't expect me to spare feelings for anyone." They glared at each other while Ty stood up. "Eros has invited Deimos to the dinner so no doubt Phobos will be there and the boring Harmonia. You have to get the princess there or the plan is ruined."

"Isn't meeting against the plan, it's not like you to place anything in the lap of chance."

"Would you believe I wanted to see you again?" He smiled which told her he was lying through his teeth.

"I'll deal with Zoe; you just deal with the gods."

"Actually, I need you to go to the dinner as well. Psyche has much too much spirit for the plan to flourish, you need to break it."

"Break someone's spirit? I must say Ty you know exactly what a girl wants to hear." Ty smirked before disappearing from view.

"You don't need to do what he tells you." Xander said coming up with Melione dragging her feet behind.

Nysa glared at the goddess before address her brother, "how much did you hear?"

"As much as you wanted me too."

Nysa only pushed past the two of them moving towards the princess and Cretan Prince. She thought of acting poor and apologetic but that would not work. Zoe was much too up herself and Theo was as cold as Tartarus. She just needed to scare them.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Large Dining Room**

**Psyche**

Psyche circled the large dining room as she placed the name places on each seat. Eros said his sister and older brothers were coming, there was her own sister and Kyria of course. Psyche had asked Kyria to find Nysa and invite her since Psyche was worried about the young girl. The table was set for eight but Psyche felt a pang in her heart. It felt odd to her to not set a place for Alexis; even though she sister was never able to sit at a table she had always adored the fantasy of when she was married to have both her sisters on her wedding table.

"You ready?" Eros asked as he brought in the flowers she'd requested and placed them in the middle. There was a small jug of wine in the centre of the table but Eros also placed a large amphora on the side of the room saying if she adamant to invite Nysa they would need vast amount of the liquor.

"I want it to be perfect. I don't want Zoe to think less of you, or me. Think that I live a life I do not adore or feel she has to take me back. This is the chance to prove I am safe and happy. Nothing is doing to go wrong, promise me."

"You've invited Nysa the wild child who hates everyone. Kyria who while she tries to do well but often does the opposite. Deimos who makes trouble if he does not find it. Phobos who watches flames but never moves to put them out. Harmonia who will try to help everyone. I cannot comment on your sister. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make this a success. For you."

"My sister will comment on everyone and everything until the very flowers wish to choke her." She smiled.

"I see know you inviting Nysa is a good idea. She will silence Zoe so your flowers may remain innocent." Psyche laughed at his words.

"Tonight will be a complete mess." She didn't mean it as a question but he nodded anyway. She poured them a glass of wine each, "Then I wish us the best of luck, we may live to see tomorrow morning."

**Hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter the dinner. **


End file.
